


羁鸟

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自设背景，末日丧尸·幻想未来向·带队打架谈谈恋爱——我一如飞鸟，因你而栖息归巢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自《羁鸟》以后，写文就越来越长……

00.启幕

2024年，5月3日。D市，多云转阵雨，温度37℃，市区机械运转正常。

沉闷阴沉笼罩眼前，喧嚣与高分贝堵住耳朵，一闻皆是街道不知名花香与黄沙尘土混杂的味道，令人喘不过气来。高楼钢筋矗立而上，刻板又冰冷的建筑棱角拼凑起抬眼灰蒙蒙的天空，路过的街道旁滴水一片，地上到处水洼坑地，阵雨过后的市区行人稀少，轿车溅起哗声，施工的工人随地一坐，抬脚给向前推着婴儿车的母亲让路。

母亲到公车站点处停下，低身下去看了看自己正睡的香甜的女儿，露出温柔笑容后起身，环顾着四周，全无往日的繁华热闹。抬头不经意间看到了大厦上巨幕正在播出的新闻，上面的女主持人吐字清晰，神情凝重。

“……目前，关于HZ药剂第四次实验的研究成果已经让有关科研人员看到了人类最终愿望得以实现的曙光，他们表示，一旦第五次实验成功，人类将有可能从中获得不死的生命密码……”

“……据知情人士透露，第五次实验正在进行，科研所方诺教授与奥瑟教授表示质疑并准备联合其他人员共同探讨这一安全性与可行性……”

“……科研所负责人表示即将展示系列成果……”

“下面是军事方面的报道……”

母亲在此刻蹙眉，不再看下面的报道，她平时也会刷刷微博看看新闻，这件事情已经被提及太多次，多多少少也知道一些，她并不想关注这一方面，照顾孩子与家庭已经花去了她大部分精力，关于那些国家大事与人类愿望，着实轮不到她想。

然而谁不想长生不老不死不灭呢。作为地球霸主的人类声称研究多年终于从细胞的分化分裂和病毒的变态里找到生命密码，利用快速发展的高科技与能源研究并企图实现幻想，造出药剂不断实验，妄想突破死亡触摸到永生，确实极具诱惑，引人向往。

在短暂又漫长一生里，人类总想做一些挣开束缚的事情，才算真的存活于世。

母亲无奈地摇摇头。她在想，只要有足够时间陪着她的宝贝长大，老去和死亡都没有关系。人从生下来就在逐步死去，本该没有人能逃得过这样的轮回与注定。

生老病死本是常态，可人类确实不想如此。

所以人类即将争取。

从灰败落寞、毫无生气的天空中突然飞来一只白色的飞鸟，落到离母亲所站不远处的水坑旁歪头愣脑，像是飞累了停落一会。叫不出来名字的物种，张开抖动的翅翼浮羽展示着其灵动的自由，没有约束的自在逍遥让母亲紧皱的眉头舒展开来，久久看着这只乖巧的鸟儿。

上面的新闻换了画面，开启天气预报。

“近日一直有特大阵雨，将延续一段时间，请出行的市民注意安全……”

豆大的雨珠落到脸上，母亲缓过神来发现下雨了。忙把婴儿车移近身边来，打开包里备着的大伞，视线不由自主地瞥过那只凭空而来的白鸟，见它扇动翅膀，即将展翅高飞。

大雨将至，腾空而起。

 

01.起点

2024年，9月3日。D市，多云转阵雨，温度37℃，情况：即将弃城，等待命令。

“第四队队长韩聪请求上级指示！已到达D市，需要目标对象的新位置定位，市区的A区已经被新的感染者包围，无法查看情况，不得已转从B区进去A区，现急需B区的地图，请尽快传送一份！”

按紧了耳边的通讯器对讲麦，说完请求指令，韩聪整理自己的装备后抬头看过灰蒙的天，没来由地感到一阵心悸。他转头看着这正靠着车休息的六人小队，目光放在了正从生化机重车出来的自己的副队身上，视线一对，那青年冲他明朗一笑，露出稍显稚气的小虎牙。

“得到地图了吗？”金博洋问。

“还没有，这里的通讯情况跟其他城市一样，大概是因为感染者太多，城市彻底瘫痪，信号也不怎么好。”韩聪无奈道。

金博洋听罢抿嘴点头示意自己明白了，低头动了动因长时间紧握有些僵硬的手指。他们刚从附近的城市来到这个感染区中心点执行任务，还经历了一场恶战，现在他脑袋里都还是那些令人作呕的画面，不堪回忆。

断肢、嘶吼、撕裂的面容，碎肉、飞弹、扭曲的血躯，构成惊世的场景，一图到底皆是破碎的人间惨剧，病毒的感染撕破实验体的身体，成一片血花，铺满路途成作战的序章。

两个月之前的药剂第五次实验，是一切罪孽的开始。待研的新制病毒不知何处何时爆发，一个呼吸之间，一座拥挤着感染者与进化丧尸的城市即沦为死城。

D市是感染的中心。爆发后迅速传染给隔壁的地区，逐渐蔓延到各个城市，化作巨兽急促的脚步踏完了人类存活之处，每一个角落都放着人类的罪孽与自食其果，最后末世将至。

环顾周围，入眼是烧焦的穿裂的扯断的碎落的荒凉悲芜，没有生气的死城到处满是硝烟与血腥的气味，绝望二词已然不够形容，用地狱来诉说还嫌不够，难以想象的窒息感扑面而来，死死压紧人的喉咙，誓不罢休。

满目苍夷。甚至还有，潜伏在暗处的声音，伺机而动。

“为什么新的感染者会在A区集中？”队里的隋文静抬头问韩聪。

“A区有科研楼，附近还有一间医院，最先爆发的也是那里，当时先行部队救助市民时先解决了一批，但没想到滋生新的感染，进化了丧尸。”金博洋代替韩聪解释了一番，抬手关闭了腕表显示的记录资料，副队所得的资料总是要多的多，“大概是那里有吸引他们过去的东西吧。”

“但还是没想到，这次就是要我们去科研楼找文件。”金杨咧嘴，用手指做了个小人奔跑的手势，“也就是说，我们需要进入危险区，从一大堆的丧尸里跑进去，顺利拿到所要的资料文件，再安然无恙地跑回来。”

“听起来难度很大。”之前因一直在总部，特地过来支援的隋文静亲身经历的相对较少，低头回道。

“我不太想看到密密麻麻一群涌动的人头。”金杨咋舌，“有点可怕。”

不是可怕了，是恶心呐。隋文静忍住作呕的冲动，继续丢出下一个问题。

“吸引他们的是新鲜的血液吗？”

韩聪皱着眉按过通讯器想要接收信号，无果，“是，所以一旦有人受伤，就容易吸引他们。”

“一点点也会？”

“呃，其实因人而异。”韩聪想了会，这么解释道，“活人的气息与鲜血，会吸引他们的。”

“……”六人队里的第六名队员何卿沉默了一阵，揉了揉脸。这就是要看命看运气吧？

“我们拿到资料任务就完成了。很快的。”继续传递信息的韩聪叹口气，指挥着金博洋，“天天，你跟金杨再清点一下我们的装备，看看有什么可以丢的，我们要轻装上阵。”

“……聪啊，刚刚打过一次仗，也不剩啥了。”金杨听罢提醒道，“最要紧的是吃的啊。”

金博洋没说话，推开护目镜眯眼打开车箱检查过装备，一一细数计算过，抬手往腕表记录了时间与数量，方便记忆。金色的腕表被近战搏斗溅起的血浆弄的有些脏，金博洋用袖子擦了下，勉强干净了些许。但他知道，一旦染上，就没有彻底的整洁无暇了。

这场跟末日计较时间、计量每分每秒的战斗何时到头呢。

他关了车箱，对着渐渐落下来的车窗调整过身上的枪支装备。往上是特制头盔，上面有部队的编号记码，往下是护目镜，耳边有对讲通讯机，黑色制服搭着蓝色防弹衣，左胸前心脏位置是他独一无二的编号。外头一件防护外套，左右两臂各一只防护套，手上是露指手套，腕表，细心处理过衣服褶皱，抚平衣领整理腰际衣角，到大腿侧再固定别着的黑色枪套，还有一把军刀存放的位置，踢了踢与同龄人比码数偏小的作战短靴，金博洋向镜子里的自己露出一个微笑。

他总是快活的，如一团火。

转头后嘴角弧度愈下，金博洋仰头闭眼感受着此刻吹来的风，细柔的，像在亲吻整个脸颊，让人一时惬意。

闭眼不再有枪下乌黑青白的脸，不再有七窍流血的惊恐，不再有声声撕碎的哀嚎，不再有万分惋惜的死亡。

终归是最好的幻想。而后风起，仍不能平静。

一声枪响炸在耳边，接着轰炸似的响起，在本该是空荡荡、没有生息没有人声的死城里显得格外惊心吊胆。金博洋猛然睁开双眼，快速地往韩聪的方向看去，往四处确认过几秒，确定并非是他们这支队伍里的谁开的枪，但枪声却近在咫尺，金博洋迅速做出判断，应该是拐弯转角处有人开枪，而且是活人，感染者与进化丧尸并没有开枪自卫的意识。

为什么开枪？是对着谁？谁在开枪？

金博洋抬腿往前跑去，枪声突然又爆发一阵，几下就让他确认好方位，转头跟几名队员点过头，跟着金杨小心翼翼地跑到远处那个街道转角查看情况，提起冲锋枪，金博洋还没来得及靠墙，就有一个丧尸行尸走肉地闯进他的视线里，身体先行一步做出反应，抬手就是一阵猛烈射击，金杨见状直接上场。

“走！”金博洋抬手示意金杨，后者会意点头。

转角处赫然是另一个部队在与一群感染者与进化丧尸作战，对方似乎有五个人，正对着二十多个纠缠的感染者开枪射击，飞溅的血液与吼叫冲击大脑，高声的呼喊形成防线，为首的青年拖着一位受伤的市民极速往后退，金博洋一边帮他们一边观察五个人，在混乱中认清了对方原来是跟他们出自同一管辖军队第二部队，头盔上的记码可以证明，定睛在将几个丧尸瞄准爆头后金博洋心下一动。

第二部队的……是、是他吗……

“宇野！”那青年大喊另一个人的名字，听听到呼喊回应的年轻人立马靠近并接过青年扶着的那位市民，听从指令头也不回地带着他撤退。新鲜血液刺激着处于狂化状态的丧尸，争先恐后张牙舞爪地往上前来，张开的嘴连着唾液似在叫嚣，乌黑的脸扭曲过僵硬表情，诡异且恐怖。青年果断地向另外几名队员下过指令，冷静用双枪开始新一轮的攻击。

金博洋也毫不迟疑地对准几个感染者，几下便处理结束，都是经历过特训的士兵，没有什么能轻易将他们打败，也没有什么能阻断他们的步伐。

三十几只丧尸应该很快就能解决完毕，进化的丧尸也不够高级，用过特制的子弹准确切入溃烂的皮肤就能毙命。金博洋后退示意对方可以靠拢，边跟队员从丧尸群里跑出来跑边冲着刚刚那青年指了指自己的编号。

“第四队副队长金博洋！你好！”

青年听罢推开护目镜，往后又击倒了一个丧尸，身后是贴近的恐惧与死气，但他向金博洋眨着眼睛微笑，从冰冷的表情到温和如阳，像一道光打进黑夜，夺目，充满暖意。

“第二队队长羽生结弦。你好。”

金博洋一个失神缓了步子，脚后就跟上来一只加速奔跑穷追猛抓的丧尸，他忙转头过去要射击，一看尽在眼前，枪一举就要怼到人家胸前，羽生结弦先他一步做出反应，准确地击中那丧尸的太阳穴，声响近乎震耳，他翻了个身转抓住金博洋护住他，让靠近的另一个丧尸的脑袋开花。

转身的同时金博洋随手击中了旁边的丧尸，两个人默契地合作一阵，将剩下的丧尸尽数消灭。

喘过气停下来，旁边是同样喘气的羽生结弦，金博洋直直地看着对方，沉默着，想说很多话，但此时此刻好像说任何话都不对劲。

阔别已有几年，再见未想是如此画面。满是死亡气息的城，和一个还算熟悉的、偶尔想念的朋友。

“好久不见了，博洋。”羽生结弦笑着说。他看起来很高兴，眼睛里有光，还有不易察觉的欢喜。

好久不见，没有什么比这个更契合现在。

金博洋轻轻点头，“嗯，好久不见。”

羽生。他把这个人的名字偷偷在心里重念过一遍。

无人知晓。


	2. Chapter 2

02.计时

『Can you hear the silence？  
你能听到寂静吗？  
Can you see the dark？   
你能看见黑暗吗？  
Can you fix the broken？  
你能应付这破败不堪的一切吗？  
——《Can you feel my heart》  
Yes, we can.是的，我们可以。』

阴沉里忽的一声巨雷落响，毫无预兆，全副武装的人们下意识地仰头望着苍茫的天空，压抑颓败的气氛缠绕着心脏，每个放缓慢速的心跳都在迷茫不安。

简单打过招呼后，羽生结弦让队里的医疗兵本田真凛给偶然遇到藏在药店里被发现后伸出援手、一起从新的逐渐成群的丧尸里跑出来的司机细心包扎好腿上被玻璃碎片扎到的伤口。金博洋在一旁跟金杨商量了一下，决定带着羽生结弦这一队人跟韩聪他们汇合。

“不介意吧？一起商量讨论，你们也是上级派来的吗？……可以互相帮助什么的。”金博洋询问着羽生结弦。

“是的。博洋的话，没问题的。”羽生结弦跟自家队员商议后笑眯眯地回复金博洋，思考的时间甚至不到一秒，后者听到羽生这么肯定的语气后心情有点复杂。金杨更是，觉得哪里不对劲，但又不知道从哪里说起。

有点怪怪的感觉。在一旁静静看着两个人说话互动的金杨跟宇野昌磨同时想到。商量完的金博洋抬眸看了眼天气。

即将要下雨了。潮湿、阴暗、雾蒙，压城欲摧风雨欲来，道不尽的破废溃败，荒生凋敝。

脸颊感受到落下来的水滴，一片湿感，金博洋如蝶欲飞的眼睫抖了下，抬手随意擦去。不知为何，此时他竟然还在庆幸，幸亏落到脸上的不是血，触摸过后没有铁锈味，也没有令人恐惧的感觉。

真切的，体会到天气变化与迷途之感，而非那些麻木呆滞。

他转身瞥过地下那些也许会被一场大雨浸泡发肿洗刷过的感染丧尸群，低垂的眼帘遮挡了金博洋此刻的未知情绪，强迫自己留下冰冷应付接下来新的战斗。

随后他看到了在死去的受感染的丧尸群里，有几个穿着高中校服的少年，显然是意外感染。还有一对母女，一前一后紧紧跟随，苍白里透着安详。他们都曾经是活生生的、拥有着感情与爱的人，本来活在光明之下日光之中，本来有无数个灿烂的明天与美好前程，本来一切都不该是这样。

直到人类为了无法掌控的未来，亲手毁掉了必须紧握的现在。欲望妄想蒙蔽人的双眼，支配着他们的双手，去摧毁眼前所有，扼杀掠夺了无数无辜者的生命。

你可以听到此刻的沉默吗？

 

金博洋每次想到这些，就会觉得自己的手里的枪太过沉重，沉重到每次他举起枪对着丧尸时心都会猛的被扯的生疼。眼前这些流脓扭曲、乌黑可怖的面容都曾是正常的、明亮的，而如今却被毫无知觉地枪杀，成堆躺在这里，死去的亡魂无人问津，无处栖息，无地可葬身。

实在是太令人后怕。尽管早已经经历无数次战役，但越积越多，迟早有一天恍然拼接，都将是一种折磨。

——需要清醒吧。金博洋想，下一秒转头就跌进了羽生结弦注视着他的、满怀欢喜的眼神里，猝不及防，心加快了频率。

“嗨——博洋，在想什么呢？”羽生结弦一边亲力亲为揽住那位还在惊恐中没缓过神来的司机的肩膀，一边抬头柔声问道。他感知到这位几年不见的、交情不错的同军校校友的情绪似乎忽然变得不太好，善解人意与敏锐直觉让羽生结弦想要再靠近一点金博洋，想趁着这意料之外的相遇多了解一下对方——虽然他自己也暂时没有想通，为什么一见到对方，心里就忽然晴朗愉悦，久久积压在心底的阴翳被吹散，破开云雾破冰而来像见到火一般的太阳。

可能是因为对方一如既往的笑容，或者是与记忆里相差无二的小虎牙，或者清朗的声音，还是他看着自己时赤诚、纯粹、毫无杂质的眼神，让他一眼就大脑短路陷入深思。

真正的触动似乎并没有答案与理由，因为心是自由的，它接受什么并不向你解释，只是告诉你对另外一个人的情不自禁与念念不忘。你感知到最后的这些结果，若是仔细剖析过这过程，到那时你才会发现原来如何。

羽生结弦现在还不知道。也许将来能知道，但好像没这么多时间给他探究了。

“嗯……羽生。”金博洋思考后开口道，“没见的这几年，你在第二队过得好吧？”说完他就想打自己一巴掌，寒暄的开场白太过磕磕碰碰，让他觉得自己丢脸了，连话题都不太会说。

阔别太久，思绪太多，一时半会，其实仍然笨拙。

羽生结弦停顿了会，接道：“挺好的。毕业以后我就进了部队，我知道在我毕业三年以后你也到了部队。可惜一直没能再见到你，任务太多了，我常年在外。”

确实，太遗憾又可惜。金博洋在心里叹气，换了语气继续，“谢谢羽生在军校那几年对我的照顾，我……嗯，很高兴再次见到你。”

他说的是在他入校第一年，因军校的突出表现与成绩闻名而意外被羽生结弦牢记并时常交流、互相学习的那段年少时光，如今好久不见，自然该提起当年的情谊。

“啊那个……应该的。”羽生结弦想了半天，显然没想到金博洋居然说起这些事，有些纠结地回道。

其实他是不是想听点别的什么——他时不时会盯着金博洋，后者同样有点纠结。羽生结弦想，大概想看清楚对方的每一个小表情，猜测着对方在想什么——然后判断自己因何喜因何悲，像在以前的少年时经常做的那样。

但年少简单随心的相处，谁知心意为何。

许多问题待解。

虽然其实并不想在这种情况下与你相遇。这几乎是末日了，这里到处都是死尸的气味，生的人无情地握枪做着死神的事，死的人在城里不知疲惫日夜游荡，交叉点集中一处，宣誓人类的黑夜落幕之时。

你能看到眼前的黑暗吗？

 

汇合的众人跨过那些横着挡路的尸体，向地点集合。被搀扶的司机低头看见了地上死去的、布满脑浆血液、散发着尸臭味的人，吓得一个踉跄险些跌倒在地，被羽生结弦用力地拉起身子安慰几句，司机忽的呼吸急促。

“你们、你，谢谢你们救我！带我离开这里行不行？可不可以！求你们了！！”老板拉住了羽生结弦的衣衫，死死的抓紧，像抓住最后一根稻草一般用力，“这里已经是死城了！我从附近的城镇开车路过这里，我的妻子女儿都死了！我拼死拼活地藏在药店里，快活不下去啊！”

他哭丧着一张苍白失色的脸，浑浊的眼睛里透着泪水，眼神里满是恐慌、绝望。他本来不得已开车路过D市B区往安全区的北方逃难，开到市区独自下车去买药储备转身时亲眼目睹了一群突如其来的丧尸扑向自己的车的场景，一切来的太快，来不及反应，完全出乎意料，他甚至可以想象窗前是一张张肮脏破碎的脸，自己的妻子儿女在驾驶座上被感染者感染后无法得知下场，求生欲使他拔腿就往药店里跑，在被先行部队消灭的丧尸堆里借着搜刮的零食苟活到今日，活的痛苦且屈辱。

无望的明天让他生不如死。

“求求你们了！！我手里没有枪，还容易摔倒划伤，没有你们我真的、真的会死掉！”司机边哭着边抹着眼泪，“我还不想死！！”

没有人想死。死去的那些人每个都是被迫的、无力的、无辜的。

羽生结弦没立即回复那个司机，他也没办法确保自己能不能在完成任务的同时护住他。最后只是又安慰了几句，没再说话。

你能应对这破败不堪的一切吗？

 

沉默地引着羽生结弦和他的队友跟韩聪他们汇合，金博洋深深看了一眼那个哭的没有丝毫尊严、一心只想活下去的男人，毫无表情地，不知道在想什么。

金博洋向韩聪解释了羽生结弦的事情，前者接收完讯息后直接问羽生结弦。

“所以你们也是上级派来的？你们需要做什么？保密吗？”

“我们负责查清调查A区所有存在的感染者与丧尸的情况。因为已经出现了新的感染，科研所需要新的资料。”羽生结弦毫不避讳地解释，“最开始获知的感染者只分为低级感染者与进化者，低级感染者只会出现个人体质变异，只要不主动招惹就可以，而且因人而异。而进化者会被新鲜的血液吸引，会主动攻击人，并且需要特制子弹才能消灭，比较麻烦，也是常见的一种。”

他顿了顿，开始换了种质疑的语气，“但……新的变异感染让高级感染者出现，那似乎是一切病毒感染蔓延的源头，据先行部队反馈，在一群低级感染者与进化丧尸里可能只有一两个高级感染者，可他们却能随意传染，传播——只需要，他们的身体触碰到人的皮肤。”

“什么？那不就像裸露的病毒体一样吗？谁碰到谁倒霉？那也太可怕了吧！！”金杨诧异地出声，满脸不可思议。

“不可能吧，如果真的这样，这几乎是无敌了，太夸张了啊？”何卿叫道。

“那么现在对抗进化丧尸的特制子弹对高级感染者还有用吗？”金博洋冷不丁地这样问。

“不知道，也不清楚，这才是我们要来勘察的原因。A区是爆发区，有最原始的数据，所以需要我们前往。”羽生结弦轻摇头表示他所获得的情况也不是太明确，毕竟科研所只能通过前线人员得知情形来推算，只有他们是不够的，“还有这个触碰到皮肤的条件有待查证。之前我们在别的市里也打过丧尸，我可以肯定，被他们抓伤的人有30％的概率当即变化，但有的人却有60％的概率立即变异变成丧尸，我问过方诺教授，他回复说这可能就是高级感染者与进化的丧尸的不同。”

“何以得出这种结论？”沉吟过后整理思绪，韩聪冷静地问。

“从死去的市民身上的得出的结论。”宇野昌磨指了指自己随身携带的扫描仪。

“……以及我们的队友。”羽生结弦最后出声，众人听罢一阵沉默。

“能知道高级感染者与进化丧尸的不同吗？特征呢？”金博洋打破了沉默，调出腕表继续记录着羽生结弦的话语。

“现场太乱，打都反应不过来，那些丧尸速度超级快。”田中刑事道，想起那些看了就不愿意再看第二次的脸，打过冷颤，“暂时没办法认清特征，只有少数的队伍才发现了并反馈，没有详细的资料。”

所以他们需要进入危险区亲自调查。这是一场极其危险的任务——连任务对象都需要他们摸清楚。九死一生的战斗。

“一，查清A区的感染者情况，二，查清高级感染者与进化者、低级者的不同与特征，三，尽力保护市民。”羽生结弦简单陈列了他们的任务，并向韩聪提出疑问，“你们呢？”

韩聪皱着眉，“一，我们也需要进入A区，二，我们要去科研楼，三，尽可能地救助市民。”

“科研楼？”羽生结弦学着念了一句，在看到韩聪“只可意会不可言传的表情”后恍然会意点头，不再说话。有的事情聪明人一看便懂，无需浪费口舌解释，作为一队之长，他们要懂的更多。

“那么我们的目的地似乎一样？”羽生结弦在说这句话的时候，目光放在了低头想着什么的金博洋身上。

“是的，合作愉快。”韩聪礼貌地笑了笑，“好嘛，我们又不是陌生人，一起走咯。”

金博洋闻声抬头，恰好与羽生结弦的视线对的正着。他一愣，错愕地眨眨眼。

彼此是战友，是熟悉的人，从来不该是陌生人。往后，还要将后背交付给对方，一往无前。

有什么预感似的，金博洋站在屋檐下看着越下越大的雨。冲刷似无情冷漠，似要清洗一切污垢与罪孽。

韩聪的声音突然沉下来，羽生结弦眉头紧缩。两位对长在同一时间收到的同样来自上级的指令，心下沉沉。

“兄弟们。”韩聪睁开眼睛说。

“我们可能要抓紧时间了。”

“怎么了？”隋文静跟本田真凛说过话后抬头不解。

“上级下了新命令，要求我们在48小时内搞定任务，他们不能再等下去了。其他城市已经沦陷，病毒控制不住逐渐往A市中心蔓延，急需要我们这边的资料来取得新进展和新实验。”

“如果我们48小时后还没离开D市——”

沉重地叹息。

“一切要来不及了。”

命运的倒计时开始。

 

大雨如注倾盆洋洋，无穷无尽，像是没有晴朗的一天。冲刷着血液再洗不净这土地，窒息混杂味道充斥大脑，乱着人脆弱的神经系统，形成终身难以忘却的记忆，吸附在要走的每一条路上踏过泥潭深渊，一步步如走在荆棘之上，疼痛无比，折磨万分。金博洋看着外头的阵阵雷雨，静默许久许久，想起了无数个绝望孤独黯淡无光的眼神，要埋葬在万不得已而起的坟墓里，在吵闹的雨里逐渐明晰，忽然疲惫地闭上眼睛。

好冷啊。


	3. Chapter 3

03.亡魂

『The dreams in which i'm dying  
我最好的梦境  
Are the best i've ever had  
是我梦到了死亡  
I find it hard to tell you  
我难于向你诉说  
I find it hard to take  
更加难以承受  
——《Mad World》』

陷入黑暗之前，眼前所有本是阳光明媚。

只是一眨眼的时间，一切便发生了翻天覆地的变化。记忆里涌进四肢百骸的恐惧与突如其来的爆炸将人震的缓不过神来，拉进刺骨冰彻的海底，意识被击碎，瓦解着人们的气力。他从回忆的漩涡里猛地睁开双眼，恢复听觉触觉知觉，一阵心悸与耳膜作响过后，像是刚从地狱回到人间，隔世回神怅然若失。

还活着？男人的第一个反应如此，难以置信。

人会有某个瞬间怀疑自己到底有没有活过。

如果是活着的，与那些死去的有什么区别？用跳动的心脏分辨？还是用灼热的呼吸，或者用不停、人类独属的思考。

而有的人活着却如同死去，是人世间一缕亡魂，漫无目的，虚无缥缈。

那么到底有什么意义。

恍惚间从混杂着血腥与硝烟的气味中醒来，男人艰难的撑起身子环顾四周，他刚刚被跌落在地的逃难用品绊过重重摔了一跤，很疼，好像伤了——地上还有尖锐的玻璃碎片，旁边都是尸体，断肢，血在手掌染开，好像还有其他地方很疼，来不及顾及、断手断脚好过命都没有。耳边到处是不似人声的、撕心裂肺的吼叫，隐约地，他还听见了什么撕破皮肤血肉的声音——太难忘记。

所见、所见之处触目惊心，令人惊恐万状。

他快速认清了自己所在的位置——市区里曾经最为繁华热闹的购物中心商业大城的一楼大厅，每一座城市病毒瘟疫般蔓延的重灾区，那天混乱嘶哑的声充斥着人的大脑，浑噩不堪，尖叫攥着他的心脏，恐慌直上。一个腿软浑身乏力，男人转身逃离，险些被扑上来的成年男子的丧尸抓住了脚，眼睁睁地看见几只突变的、面容狰狞的丧尸咬上了停留在一处的路人脆弱的脖颈，痛苦挣扎，看他的眼神绝望而无助，日日夜夜在他梦回里浮现，随后，他们毙命般倒下，诡异般重生。

从死亡里重生的，那是什么？

活死人。

但这不该是现实——

他跑出去了！快速地奔向他的乖巧温柔妻儿，他必须保护她们！他跌跌撞撞地找到并拉着还不知所措的妻子与女儿赶紧从变的可怖的商场逃出去，开车，立即逃离！

不知踩着油门开了多久，新买的轿车撞死了多少只没有意识的丧尸，他听到剧烈的爆炸声，久久回响在他的身后，却像在他的脑海里炸过一样，每每想起都头痛欲裂，心跳的仿佛不属于自己，艰难的咽下口水，手心里都是汗。

那是死亡的讯号。

好多人——那天好多人都跟他一样收到D市感染爆发的消息赶去商场采购准备逃离前往安全区，大家都像疯了一样聚集在一处争着、抢着、骂着、恨着，眼红着拥挤喧闹，争着存活下来的机会，甚至大打出手，撕破脸皮，只为一点可怜的干粮。

可谁知有感染者混进来了，谁知道呢？躲在人群里你瞒我瞒，侥幸着苟活，却成为这里变异感染的源头，从此四处逃离的感染者让毁灭一发不可收拾。

好多人死了。被咬死，被打死，被炸死。总之，是死了。

可我还活着。男人痛苦地从浑浑噩噩乱七八糟的梦境里清醒过来，大口大口地喘着粗气。冷汗从他的背上直往下流，浸湿透他的衬衫，他一手抹过脸上的汗水，甚至怀疑都是泪水。

他梦见了死亡。这不是什么好的意思。胃部在抽搐作涌，他才想起来已经很久没吃过什么东西了，空空荡荡的，胃正在摩擦难受，泛着恶心。

口也渴着，需要水分。男人用力摇头看清周围，才记起自己已经被救起来了，躲在药店里，明明等着命运降临，却已抛去他已然入黄泉的妻儿，苟且偷生地存活下来。他想到这身子抖了抖，在所在的这间车门大开的仓库里看着眼前那一群手里有枪、救他的、能抵挡危险的特种兵们，意外地还看见了周围还坐着其他幸存者，快速略过一眼，大概十五个人。

十五个人……能在这座陷入高危状况的城市存留已是万幸。D市是中心，流亡的人多多少少要路过此处。不管理由还是别的原因来到这里都没必要过问，最重要的是还存在着，就已经是极大的安慰了。

所以羽生结弦没有问那些被发现的幸存者太多的私人原因，他没法记住这些匆匆过客和素不相识的路人的脸和背后的故事，只是都安排下来一同等待。他跟第四队汇合后商讨了一些事情，认为已经找到了一位幸存者，说不定还有其他的人，思前想去，决定先派人出去尽可能再寻找别的幸存者，然后再分配任务，执行去A区的指令。

这群经过长时间特训的特种兵们用了两个小时迅速巡遍了附近，B区能走动的地方不多，因丧尸而围堵的交通与瘫痪的道路缩小了他们的寻找范围，最终找到了这十五个人。交流过后，那十五个人都愿意跟着他们，一直奔离，一直到新的安全区。

男人接过羽生结弦递过来的半小瓶矿泉水，连声感谢。后者半蹲下来检查过他腿上的伤势，微微一笑表示客气。

“有感觉到发热吗？有没有哪里不舒服？你的伤势耽搁的有些久。”羽生结弦开口问，他需要确保受伤的幸存者没有受到感染，病毒容易从散落的血液里感染传播出去，所幸这还能控制，问过发病特征后就可以暂时确认并做好防备措施，但不得不小心为上。

因为在这座死城里活着的，可能就只有他们。十六个幸存者，加上十一个特种兵，二十七个人，已算是不得了的数字。有的城市死去的人甚至比感染中心的D市还要多，早早便放了清理弹炸成废墟以防再度蔓延。

在命面前，人类比谁都更无情绝义。

还处在恍惚懵然状态的司机简单感受了一下自己身体的变化，随口问了句，“还行……怎、怎么了吗？”感应到什么似的，心跳忽然加速，他预感到什么，手心开始出汗，动了动手腕，感触到了被本田真凛重新包扎过的手上缠着的纱布，伤口曾经很疼，化脓过，他去药店简单处理过后就再没理过它。

之前宇野昌磨问他有没有不适有没有碰过感染者或者进化丧尸的时候，害怕对方看到他受伤之后选择抛弃他，他立刻回答，没有。

羽生结弦观察着男人细微的表情调整，心下思量几番后又微笑道：“没事。只是例行询问，真凛检查后说感觉还可以，没有什么问题。”但他逐渐地提起警惕。

随后安抚似地朝司机点了点头转身就离开，男人连忙拉住羽生结弦，急切地说道：“长官，请、请一定要带上我！已经死了很多人了，我不能——”

“先生，别担心，我们会尽力而为的。我们都知道。”羽生结弦搭上男人的手背安慰道，“好好休息吧。”

他们都知道。

两个月的奔跑与拯救，无数次开枪与射杀，比起手无寸铁的市民，这里的每个士兵都离死亡很近很近，近到呼吸都与感染交织，近到爬也要爬出死人堆奋战到底，他们闭眼和睁眼都在随时准备战斗，守护就是他们的唯一使命，一刻都不敢松懈。

他们是末世里的最后防线。

他们都经历过生死，深知一切恐惧与苦难。

男人慌忙点点头，目送着羽生结弦离开，越过正在检查医药箱的本田真凛，与她擦肩而过，颓然地松了一口气。

他放下心来松开紧握水瓶的力度，忽的觉得有点冷。男人望向大开门外面的倾盆雨幕，哗啦啦地听不清什么声音。

也许是因为下雨了，太冷。正常的。他想。

 

九月三号。下午三点四十八分。阵雨预警。

盯着刚擦干净的腕表不知在想什么，金博洋看着腕表上显示的所有讯息，怔然着感到迷茫。他们今天早上八点左右到达的D市，到现在才不过流逝了八个小时，却觉得已过了很久很久。大概是因为要与死亡争夺吗？来不及说的来不及抓住的来不及好好告别的都已经宣告终止，像他们几秒一个子弹不带眨眼地消灭一个丧尸一样，人世转瞬之间就全然换了个面孔。

多少这样的日子，他也不知经历了多少次战斗，在短暂休息的时候他才感觉到疲惫。金博洋伸手用勉强还算干净的手背一角揉了揉眼睛，老实说他已经很久没试过全身清爽的感觉，都快遗忘了。他也不矫情，依旧大大咧咧地坐在堆积灰尘已久的门槛上，抬头算这雨什么时候停。

他以前没来过D市，虽然这里是经济最发达的城市之一，充满都市金钱权利的欲望，也带着新科技与技术占据人们最向往的地方的名单头条，引着无数人才聚集于此施展才能。市区运行投入的机械设施与动力源很好地证明人类日新月异的迅速发展，到处都有着方便人类更好生活的存证。也正是因为如此，才会异想天开地尝试寻找永生的钥匙，打开了潘多拉魔盒开启末日倒计时。

手中拥有越多，想要的也越多。人总绕不开贪这一字。

金博洋很早就开始了军校生活，回忆里多是枯燥乏味的训练与曝晒烈日，还有队友们的宠爱、黎明与黄昏，无忧无虑地度过了生命里的二十年。没想到这是一个转折点，让他的人生随着爆发走到了另一条本来不该存在的路，然后未来前途未卜，茫茫一片。

谁知道还有没有明天。他第一次打死几只丧尸的时候还懵了半天，强装镇定与冷静，等来了许兆晓的开导与指引。

他问，他们曾经都是没犯什么罪的人吧？

许兆晓说，是。但被感染之后，他们就是活死人了，已经，跟死去没有区别。

他们没有道德，没有束缚，没有意识，没有良心，只会一股脑地见人就咬见人就撕，完全不顾及人的感受，比杀手比罪犯更可怕，是真的无情无义，没有一点感情与感知，你喊他没有回应你打他没有感觉，他们唯一该得到的只有死亡，只有死亡才能救赎他们，只有死去才能让他们解脱。

金博洋曾经目睹过一对夫妻的别离。丈夫无意被咬，无论妻子怎么呼喊都没办法唤醒看上去还活着的爱人。绝望的妻子对着丈夫的亡魂呐喊，我们的孩子还这么小，你舍得让我一个人吗？！

丈夫感染再度起身毫无意识地一愣一愣地走着，看着跑上来的人想要上前掐着脖子咬她，哭喊的妻子被金博洋跟金杨死死拉住带走，转身匆匆一瞥还没来得及反应，耳边“砰”的一声，丈夫就被别的队员一枪打中了太阳穴，在她眼前真正的合眼告别。

幸存的人留着尚好的驱壳，灵魂却经历过破碎与撕裂的痛楚，摇摇欲坠。

那个丈夫曾经有那么一瞬间，用自己最后的一点微弱的意识，强行停住了继续靠近妻子的步伐。那是化成丧尸后在爱人面前，拼死都要护上一秒的人。

想到这金博洋突然颤着手眨开眼，他想起了他第一次打死的几个丧尸里，那个身量比他矮小的少年，那个他浴血奋战多天牢牢记住的一个逝去的过路人。少年的最后一眼见到的是他，如果感染后还有记忆，如果死去前还有记忆，你眼瞳里的我是否就是那样的冷漠，还带着哀叹与惋惜，送最后一程。

寒意携着雨丝袭来，一时沉重死寂。梦醒一般，金博洋听见了向他靠近的脚步声，转头一看，是羽生结弦，他愣了下，给羽生让了身边的位置，用带着全指手套的左手拍了拍灰尘。

“坐吗？”金博洋抬头问，瞥了眼在联系总指挥部的彭程的韩聪，第四队队长刚拿到B区地图，正忙着抓紧时间规划路线，顺便上报了这里的情况。

相比之下——这二队队长单独跑过来找他，未免也有点太闲了？金博洋自然知道刚刚带人出去找幸存者的就是羽生结弦，此下只是玩笑话。

在他心里，羽生结弦总是很好的。一直都是。

不过两队合作，总不能有两个队长各持己见，除了必要的时候，羽生结弦选择暂时将一切交给正在联系上级的韩聪指挥，自己跟队员就负责安抚群众，等全新的指令下来后再综合意见，分配任务。

在这里他们就是一条线上走着的人，最终总要背靠背地一同作战，谁也不例外。

“谢谢。”羽生结弦微笑着坐下来。金博洋看着眉宇间略显疲态的羽生结弦，心下有些怅然。他们一路赶着来D市本身也累的不行，更何况是从隔壁城市战过几天临时接到命令过来D市的二队呢？作为队长要考虑的会更多，在这种日子里保持冷静理智已经不易，坚持下去更是在剥夺人的意志，所以金博洋作为副队，一向积极帮着韩聪分担事务，亲力亲为。

但不是所有的人都这么好运地拥有一个小太阳。

“再过半个小时，我们就要去A区了。”羽生结弦道，“其实我们不用休息这么久。”他意思是四队不用等他们休息，抓紧时间执行任务比较好。

提出这个意见的金博洋眉头微皱，“不行，我知道我们可以，但是在这里我们不能轻易地去开战，你要知道A区，真的很危险。”

羽生结弦听完也知道金博洋的意思，只好乖巧地点点头，“是的是的，我知道。”

不打无准备之战，在有意识赴死之前。

“羽生。”金博洋忽的叫他的名。

“嗯？”羽生结弦回应，等着似乎在想说些什么的金博洋。

金博洋张张嘴，欲言，最后还是选择压在心里，“没事。”

他不知道该怎么说。太久没见到对方，想念肯定有，叙旧也还行，只是欲语又不知何处说。

在金博洋微乎及微地叹了口气后，羽生结弦抿唇思考了一下，从内衫口袋里拿出了一片牛奶片，草莓味的，没有开封，显然是新的，上面还有生产日期与保质期，五月生产的，如今九月还没过期。他递给了金博洋。

“之前找吃的时候藏起来的，送你了。”羽生结弦眨眨眼笑道，“很好吃的喔。”

金博洋没接，只是诧异地出声，“送我？”

“对啊。”羽生结弦见金博洋满脸的错愕，干脆握起金博洋的手腕摊开手掌，将奶片放在他的手心，“甜的，博洋还喜欢吧？像以前那样，口味应该没有变？”

以前的我们，如今似乎也都没有变过。

“……呃，谢谢。”金博洋不知怎的，觉得自己的耳朵有点红，还好有头盔掩人耳目一下，“嗯，我、我挺喜欢吃甜的。”

“你还记得啊？”他握紧手心里的草莓奶片，又加了句。

“当然。”羽生结弦眯着眼开始回忆军校的生活，但他没有回应关于甜的问题，“你在训练场跑步，我都看得见。所以很多事情，你不知道我都知道些什么。”

“啊？”金博洋有些懵，想继续问下去，在看到羽生结弦闭着眼笑的样子后忽然不想问了。他失笑，有些东西与事情，似乎无需问的太过明白清楚，就算真的得到了个准确理由与原因也再无关紧要。

道是不可言，可感，可知。

金博洋静默了一会，抬手开了一片奶片张嘴吃掉。香味溢在口腔里，舌尖触到奶片，甜甜的。

“其实吧。”金博洋将奶片移到腮帮子右边开口，边舔着奶片边思考，“这有点苦。”

“呃？真的吗？”羽生结弦闻声立马睁开眼疑惑道，“不应该啊？”

“真的。”金博洋真诚道，递过去给羽生结弦，“要不你试试？”

羽生结弦毫不怀疑地塞了一片在嘴里。随即看到金博洋狡黠得逞的眼神时感受到入口的满腔奶味与草莓甜味，他无奈地放下手。

“博洋——”羽生结弦鼓着腮帮子，无可奈何地看着金博洋，拉长的声调像是在控诉。

“嗯，甜的就一起尝尝嘛。”金博洋摊着手一脸无辜地笑，骗着吃一片也没关系。

毕竟他们这一路下来太苦了。甜的都与你分享吧。


	4. Chapter 4

04.拥抱

『Please look at me   
请看着我  
listen to me   
请倾听我  
remember me  
请记住我』

“这雨什么时候停啊。”四队的何卿在仓库一角低头摆弄组装着简易炸弹，准备等会出任务爆破用，空气太潮湿了，让他莫名有些不爽。他本来不是个爆破手，但到如今这种地步，他们队里的所有特种兵什么都得会。他琢磨着估计自己已经能当个外科医生面不改色地做个手术，当然可以的话，他还想学会立即让丧尸原地爆炸，这该死的日子没完没了。

他是个孤儿，没什么牵挂，来军校时一手空，去时空空也无所谓。方到二十三岁的年纪，好歹也活过二十三年，算是赚到了，也不枉来人间一趟。但他的队友却不能像他一样洒脱，他的队友一个不能少。第四队的成员整整齐齐一共十二个人，除去之前在安全区执行保护任务的两个人，他们已经在长时间的奔波战斗中丧失了四位优秀的士兵，还没来得及沉痛哀悼，却要踏过他们的尸首转身重新启程。

他们最后的归属之一，在战场上，由着队友与人们从自己身上踏过去，直到通往前路得见黎明的曙光。

何卿想起这些就忍不住鼻头一酸，忙掩饰性地快速摸了把脸，没让一旁的金杨发觉。短暂的停留静默让他终于得空想起了他们队里那些古灵精怪的、温温和和的小队员们，以前总会拉着他玩游戏做体能训练比赛，如今他们不在了，着实让人难受。第四队的医疗兵林钰感知到什么似的抬头看了何卿一眼，又看了看依旧压抑沉重的雨幕，叹气摇头。

“估计没这么快停。等队长怎么说吧。”林钰轻声道，他一向善解人意，“你就好好休息吧，看你神色不太好，应该多养神。可别跟天天学，有什么不舒服总是瞒着人，上次牙疼还骗我，把我气的半死。”

金杨听罢咧嘴笑开，想缓和一下莫名抑郁的气氛，“嚯小林，你这背后说天天坏话呢？小心人家过来揍你！”

方满十九岁的林钰学医多年，也把医者一般的古怪脾气也学了点，提起这个就变了脸色，“那你去把他给我叫来我们打一架？我打了这么久丧尸还指不定谁赢呢，我输了我守夜，他输了就给我老实点，别总瞎折腾！总要一个人跑去危险区后带着一身血跑到我面前人干事？噢对，最好把队长也叫过来让我教训一下！”

“等等等等，扯上队长了是吧，能打架就别扯扯啊！”何卿从一时惆怅中醒来凑个热闹，不嫌事大，又逗了几句后，笑道，“我说小林，莫生气，凡事开心就好，开心就好。”

“知道你开玩笑呢，不过别气了，再气他们也还是那样，都是些不要命的家伙，怎么说的劝。”

“我不是气他们……我是，哎，就……”林钰想解释，但又不知道从哪里说起才好，这种顾虑只有医者才更为心知，他也是着急才语无伦次，叹口气后他继续说，“你们也知道，他们肩上的担子比我们重，我气他们不好好照顾自己。平时打发我就算了，关键时候也得听我一两句嘛，一个拼命就算了，还加上个人，这真是要我命。”

林钰说到这里，不由得开了心扉随心道：“雪姐说我这个医疗兵，总得尽一点自己的力吧。我知道在四队里我的格斗枪法不够好，也就治疗能看得过去，当初要是没有队长与副队，怎么还留在四队？我……”

金杨抬手拍着林钰的肩膀，止住了他的话，微微一笑，认真地说道：“没有，你很好。没有你，我们这一路小伤小病的怎么过的来。现在感染这么严重，一点小情况也是让人担心，身体状况随时都要关注，学医的你比我们懂的太多。你是担心总在最前面的那两个人会遭受到更多。

“但你也得相信，他们会护好自己的。”

“江哥……”林钰张了张嘴，后又收回要出口的话。

他是知道一切，也知道四队的队长韩聪与副队金博洋到底要面临些什么与选择些什么，他本来性格总是孤僻，人又太随和，分到四队的时候还被老队员嫌弃不够硬气，自我怀疑了很长一段时间。是眼前的他的队友一直在帮他一直在拉着他前进，如此，让他将他们视为家人视为珍宝。因此也会过多的担心他们本身的状况与情绪，感染爆发后战斗时他总会下意识地将别的关心放在彼此的身份面前，但此刻的金杨告诉他，别忘了，首先他们得是一个战士，其次才是你的队友。

你的队友可以跟你笑跟你闹，但士兵不能，此刻末日的战士不能，他们唯一的使命与指令就是为人类闯出新的开始，开启新的时代。他们将是这场末日之战的起点，也会是终点。

痛不痛难不难受甚至不再是他们所能拥有的触觉。

“你啊，总是感情用事。别太担心我们。”金杨无奈地揉了把林钰太长时间没修剪的一头乱发，“别想太多，你也要好好休息。”

“江哥我头发——你怎么不去弄天天的头发！”

金杨听罢在心里默默翻了下白眼，转头示意林钰看不远处一起坐着说话听雨的金博洋跟羽生结弦，“喏——你让我去当电灯泡啊？”

“呃。……打扰了。”林钰咳了声表示明白。

“……咿。”何卿啧啧称奇。

“这么久没见面了，好歹以前在学校也算师兄师弟，也该叙叙旧了。”金杨撇撇嘴，唾弃了一会金博洋的“见色忘友”。然后不知道从哪里摸来的一枚硬币，攥在手里端详片刻。这硬币仔细一看还是纪念款，一元钱的面额，放在现在别说硬币了，一百元纸币都比不过一点饼干来的有价值。金杨沉默了一阵，将硬币递给了何卿。

“我差点忘了，这小陈之前给我的，他跟我说，这是留给你的。你一直想要。”金杨勉强笑道，“……他让你照顾好自己。”

何卿一愣，半天才反应过来颤抖着手接过，这是他们死去的队友留给他的。他忽的别过脸去。

他永远记得被感染的队友让他开枪的那一个瞬间，至死难忘。

 

“根据B区的地图，排除了已经故障的线路，只有这一条路才能到达A区。”韩聪拿出装甲车里备着的数据资料仪，放出蓝色的投影电子屏，上面错综复杂的路线交叉横错，整个D市的路况可以看的一清二楚。D市并不大，大致分为A、B、C、D四个区域，其中A区是城市中心，是行政与科研等一切掌控的集中区，整座城市最大也是整个国家最有名的的医院正落地在A区，这也恰好方便科研人员做研究——残忍的活体感染实验。

但这不是他们需要去的地方，他们管不了太多，并且时间有限制，他们必须要在48小时里——或者已经不够48小时，顺利闯进A区的科研楼，直通往上中第五层，到似乎无人生还的办公室里找到没来得及撤退的人员留下的实验资料与有关此次病毒爆发感染的第五次研究报告，以便让在A市等待并在积极研究治愈疫苗的科研教授们尽快查找到准确原因后解决眼前的灾难，早日拯救苦难中的人类。

顺便还要找到有没有高级感染者存在，得到新的情况以防万一。

韩聪跟羽生结弦特地找了个不被那十几位幸存者看见的一处角落简单开了个会议。商讨过后，二队派出羽生结弦和宇野昌磨执行任务，剩下的田中与上野跟着本田真凛照看幸存者，而四队打算派出韩聪金博洋与林钰。考虑需要察看判断高级感染者，此次任务必须要一位医疗兵来辅助，两支队伍各自都有医疗兵，但由于幸存者的意外，仓库这里要留个医疗兵在此控制观察幸存者有没有特殊情况，因此林钰自告奋勇地出这趟任务。

何卿瞥了眼一脸认真的林钰，“咋地，你这还英雄救美喔？”他本来也想出任务的，但韩聪说这次万一出了什么意外，还指望着他掌控大局，何卿呸了几句对着韩聪发出骂人警告别再说这种话后服从命令留了下来。

但他明白，韩聪的意思是，尽可能地多几个人活下来。六个人走了三个人，这不还有三个人嘛。

三个人也有希望。人活着就有希望。

“去去去。”林钰摆摆手让何卿赶紧过去监督那边的那些人，“这没你事了，快去找活做。”

他知道A区是重度感染区，除去那个吓死人不偿命的、肯定到处都有丧尸的医院不说，那个科研楼更是危险。感染事件爆发当天，科研楼启动了强制保护装置，机械程序启动机械屏障，按照人类的设计强行关闭了大门防止人来人往，里面的人员相当于被困住不再能随意走动，直到现在外面的人也不知道里面到底发生了什么，但是这么多年来科研楼越建越扩，四处的出口哪里这么容易全被一瞬间关闭，还有一些人员从没来得及装置的出口逃出，却带着感染的病毒，一时四散成难。

源病毒迅速蔓延并传播，同时本身就滋生许多病菌的医院也被感染，市长下令全面封锁A区，依旧逃出了漏网之鱼。

因为这一切发生的太快了，太令人猝不及防。像一场飓风，卷着狂风骤雨，让人类来不及做好应对措施，被扑面而来的死亡紧紧掐住喉咙。

于此，A区瞬间成了人间地狱，一提起就是禁忌。出事后人们纷纷逃离，不再回首，不敢，也不能。没有人知道里面到底发生了什么、到底有多少丧尸、还有没有人存活。那里就像人类的墓碑或耻辱，不断地提醒人类妄想的后果与末路。

要不是在安全区的科研人员说这里还有最原始的资料与数据，很有利用价值，想必也还有人提议直接下令把这里炸成废墟一了百了。

林钰思来想去，还是不后悔自己的决定。虽然他们有可能被一大堆的挤拥的丧尸给踩到脚下，被撕裂被咬死，比起照看没什么危险的幸存者，这项任务是未知的——并没有哪个人能告诉他们前方到底有什么，因为太过靠近中心了，先行部队只来得及撤离难民，来不及去前去勘察，比起暂时无望的路，人们更想要抓住能看得见的全部。

于是他们将作为这道路的开路者，准备一探究竟，做好死的领悟与决心。

“我们的任务一向比较特殊，这也只有我们才能做到。”羽生结弦指了指自己胸前的编号，对着即将作战的队友们说道，“我相信大家一定能顺利完成此次行动。”

编号特地缝上了羽翼修饰，加上姓名与号码，再无其他。是归属特殊部队“苍穹”的特种兵的特殊标记。共四支队伍，一队跟三队一直在A市附近保护安全区或者清理别的城市的丧尸，救助幸存者，二队与四队临危奉命来到D市前来寻找关闭末日倒计时的方法，两月之久的战斗，希望似乎近在眼前。

“这条路比较隐蔽，是以前逃亡留下来的秘密路线，我们从这下去一直能走到A区。好吧，很不幸的这是一条地下通道，排水的，呃，就那种井盖下的路。”韩聪比划了一下指着屏幕上的一条路线，确实是一条下水道的路，从B区北路一直到A区南端，“我的天……鬼知道里面有什么啊，不知道A区的人爱不爱偷井盖，万一哪个没脑子的丧尸一个个地跳下来，这里头可都是那些玩意啊。”

宇野昌磨在旁边听完想象了一下，面部表情稍微扭曲。

“所以从这里进去到达A区就行了吧，里面的情况谁也不知道，只能见机行事了。”金博洋沉吟一会，出声道，随手按下了数据仪的上传指令，下载A区地图。

“嗯，暂时就这样吧。等雨下小点了再走。”韩聪点点头。

“现在走不行吗？”金博洋提醒已经过了半个小时了——好吧他也已经跟羽生结弦聊了半个小时了。

林钰盯着金博洋，阴沉下脸，“在雨中行动生病的概率很高，别以为我们打过了初级防感疫苗就可以为所欲为。”

“……你别沉着脸，我怕。”金博洋尝试着让林钰冷静下来，上次林钰这么凶就是他被强行扎针吸取教训的警告，“钰哥，能不能冷静一下，我怕疼啊。”

站在旁边的羽生结弦听到金博洋的话，皱了下眉后又松开了。

“好了好了。等下跟大伙说明情况吧。”韩聪摆摆手示意大家各做各的事，有事报告无事睡觉，林钰被他掐着后颈带走。看到隋文静的时候韩聪停了脚步，两个人默然对望着，仿佛能从眼神里看到许多许多情绪。但他总觉得隋文静漂亮的眼睛里藏着很多很多碎光，让他情不自禁地追逐着，沦陷其中。

看着你，我似乎拥有了勇气。

跟上来停在韩聪隋文静旁边，林钰早逃的没影，金博洋思考了一会决定自己确实也不该当一个电灯泡，果断地抬脚准备走人，却听见隋文静淡淡地开口。

“为什么不让我去？”微蹙眉头，隋文静起身看着沉默的韩聪，“我没有受伤，完全不用休息。”

“小隋，这里也一样需要你。”韩聪柔声道，“我们很快就能回……”

“你明明就是怕。是不是？”隋文静蓦然红了眼眶，“你怕你们万一再也……”

万一我们回不来，好歹你还在。你是活着的。我护过了千千万万的人，还得护住你一个人。

韩聪一个深呼吸后笑道：“A区是危险，但你信我，我肯定可以回来。在这里等我，嗯？”

“你凭什么……”隋文静嘶哑地道，握紧了拳，作势就要打上去，“你再胡说八道，我这一拳下去你别给我躲！”

“嗯嗯嗯好好好。”韩聪立马认怂，示意隋文静随意打，“我就这么一说，就出个门的事。”

看眼前人反应，隋文静忍不住噗嗤一笑，心里多少明白韩聪的意思，跟对方对望几秒后，掩饰过情绪，没好气地挥开了又凑过去的韩聪，“走开，我忙着呢。”说完后又觉得心涩。

我们彼此对望以后，我明白你心与你所想。

路过的金博洋纳闷自己为什么要停下来，我为什么要围观，同样在旁边被迫听对话的金杨跟他对视了一眼，确认过眼神，为对方同情地摇摇头。随后金博洋看着韩聪跟隋文静的身影许久，微微一笑。

正因为有这样的存在，一如家人珍宝，我才有着一份可以抵抗一切的勇气，支撑着我一直走下去。

 

收好了医药箱，本田真凛正垂着眸想着什么。听见有人靠近的脚步声，抬头看见了过来准备跟她交代事情与告别的羽生结弦，她思虑了一阵，从口袋里拿出一张照片递给了羽生结弦。

“队长。……这是，高木君留下的照片。”女孩哽咽着，念过自己曾经队友的名字，眼眶一热，“他让队长帮忙将这个带给他的母亲。”

羽生结弦微愣，同样一时沉默。他接过后虔诚地闭眼心里默念几句，随后将照片放进贴身的外套里口袋里。他记得每一个队员的姓名与样貌，记在档案里记在脑海里，却留不住逝去的他们的生命。

在无妄之灾面前人是多么的无能为力。该痛恨，该质问。

当我与你告别时，我唯一能做的，就只有记住你。

羽生结弦缓过情绪，他比他的队员更难过，但不能轻易表露出来。他轻拍着本田真凛的肩膀，轻声安慰道：“一切都会好的。”

他会做到的。

“等下我要跟宇野去A区，与四队一起走，我需要你在这里帮我照看好剩下的人，可以吗？”羽生结弦示意本田真凛那边的人们，“我们要确保那里面没有感染者。”

本田真凛明白地点点头，想起一件事，问道：“队长之前跟我擦肩说的那句话是什么意思？”

——注意司机。当时羽生结弦这么说。

“有伤口的话非常感染到病毒，那位司机的伤口太深了，太容易感染。”羽生结弦解释道，他对这些非常清楚，所知的来源多数来自经历的无数战斗和死去的被感染的队友身上，这让他不想再回忆下去了，“总之，拜托真凛了。”

他上去轻轻抱过自己的队友，在这之前他已经跟其他两位队员告别过了。他轻拍着姑娘的背，克制，温柔。

“我们很快会回来的。请等着我们。”

 

金博洋蹲在一位父亲身边逗着他的小女儿，笑开露出的可爱小虎牙让小女孩十分欢喜。他刚跟其他幸存者聊了会天安定情绪，温和平易近人的态度让那些不安的人冷静下来。路过的时候被这位小女孩拉住了裤脚，他不得已停了下来。

“叫哥哥。”温柔的父亲拍拍女孩的小脸颊，指着金博洋笑，并试图教会还年幼的孩子说词语，“哥——哥——”

女孩歪头眨眼，咿呀学语地蹦出了几个音节，逗的金博洋笑。

队里人总说他特别招小孩子喜欢，因为笑的很甜，总像个小太阳一样，一看就觉得温暖。

金博洋继续逗女孩开心的时候，父亲笑着笑着，垂下嘴角，叹道：“小哥，你们什么时候走啊？”

被问的愣了一下，担任着调控角色的金博洋调整好情绪，之前就有很多人问过这个问题，他已经做好了如何应付各种提问的准备，“我们也有任务在身，等我们完成了任务就带你们就走。”

“那、那要多久啊？”父亲急忙问道，“我在这里带着孩子两天了，多亏了其他人的照顾，也不知道什么时候是个头。”

……但也没有谁能回答这个问题。没有人能，也没有任何神可以。金博洋怔了一秒，温声道：“很快的，别着急，等我们回来。”

能回来吗？下一句在他心里这么问。

“没，不是！我、我也不是说你们如何，能救我们愿意带我们就已经很好了。”父亲也是个通情达理的人，理解地回应道，“我……我妻子。”他说到这哽咽许久，有意识地护着女儿的耳朵。

“我妻子……她……半路就感染了。剩我跟我女儿，我说什么也得让她活下去。”

父亲仰头忍住了差点夺眶而出的眼泪，想起了为了不感染到女儿和丈夫而选择自杀的妻子，吸了吸鼻子，“要是以后的路走不下去，也请、请带着我女儿走。”

“这一路真的太难受了……我的爱人已经走了，如果不是因为我的女儿，我恐怕，没有勇气活下去了。”

如果不是因为如今还有我所爱的人，我哪里有勇气有决心面对如此残忍的世界。

没等金博洋回神，父亲上前握住金博洋的手，抓住了希望一般，恳切道：“求你，小哥！请带着我女儿！拜托了！！你们这么厉害，一定能保护好她！”

在我有限且卑微的生命里，请记住我，记住我的挚爱，然后，请替我保护下去。直到世界终结。

这是我唯一的愿望，哪怕即使迎接我的就是死亡。

被紧紧握住手的金博洋看着笑着看他的小女孩，又看了看一直在抹眼泪的父亲，颤着手，平复着自己内心汹涌而来的情绪。

女孩扬着天真烂漫的笑脸，似乎想要抱他，但他身上全是干涸的血液和淤泥，他不想弄脏女孩素白的漂亮公主裙，也不想让无邪天真的笑脸沾染上一点血迹，他微笑地拒绝了这个热情的拥抱。

有什么是他可以、绝对、必须能做到的吗？

他不能在别人面前表现出什么。金博洋下定决心般反握住这位父亲的手，传过去的力度似乎比刚刚握住的还要大、还要坚定，他清晰的声音传进父亲的耳里，像要抚平海面一切波纹。

他说：“没有的事，我们一定能带你跟你的女儿离开这里，到达安全区。”

一定。


	5. Chapter 5

05.任务

『And if this world goes up in flames  
如果这个世界将在烈火中毁灭  
Just take my hand don't be afraid  
牵我的手吧 不要害怕  
I'll fight for you until my days on earth are done  
我会为你战斗直到生命尽头  
——《Better Than One》』

时间在不停流逝，推着他们往前走，无法回眸。一条单行道，只能一直前进、前进，哪怕世界尽头什么都没有。

哪怕尽头什么都没有。

“做好心理准备，我们该走了。”韩聪丢了颗子弹给金博洋，“坦白地跟你说，我也不知道他们要我们找的资料有没有用。”

“如果没有就是白忙活了？”金博洋稳稳接住，颇好的视力让他总能抓住韩聪丢过来的东西，他习惯性地端详了一会子弹的口径大小，将子弹放进制服胸前口袋里认真放好。这是留给他们最后的一颗，等到跟丧尸作战的所有的子弹都用完之后，用来让他们自杀以防自己也变成那些毫无意识的丧尸。

若是必须要归来，本连自杀的权利都剥夺。但他们不敢轻易许诺。

按压住胸前口袋，金博洋在接触的一瞬间感受到跳动的频率——鲜活的、热烈的，与那些活死人不同，是温热、充满希望、真实的生的气息。在此刻一定要记住这种感觉，这是活着的凭证。

“没有的话，咱们就带大伙回安全区，没什么大不了的，反正都还有命。”韩聪笑着回答金博洋之前的问题，表示没什么所谓，“这么久了，也不差这一次。”

“嗯。听你的。”金博洋点头没有意见。

反正他们没有退路，反正无论如何都要试一次，上帝没有派救世主拯救人类，他们用尽气力全力以赴后再没有结果，也无力承担拯救的使命。

在这一场战斗里我们都失去了太多东西，亲人，挚爱，队友，以及信仰，姓名，如果再没有希望，就真的只能到此为止。

但在此之前，我们还是会拼命去争取一切，守护好该守护的人，直到流尽最后一滴血，直到再也听不见一丝呼吸。

我们仍会恐惧，害怕，也依旧会选择对抗。

调整大腿侧绑着的黑套里放着的军刀，抬腿踩在灰败掉漆的墙上，留下了新的花纹脚印，金博洋低身整理过鞋带，细心地一点点系好。以前还在学校总有人说他像个乖宝宝，猜他什么事都要依赖别人，被他比赛一脚踹在地上呲牙咧嘴震的再没有人敢叨叨逼逼。想到这金博洋忽地一笑，像是被自己逗乐。

人就这么长大，被迫面对现实，面对如今的末世，也要好好地走每一步路。

全部准备就绪，金博洋转身跨过门槛。外面的雨依旧在下，倒是毛毛细雨，飘飘的，跟零落的雪花一样，没什么大碍，但他们必须要抓紧时间到达A区了。

“你们不会逃掉吧？！万一你们就是这么没有良心要把我们丢在这里呢？！到时我找谁去说理去！”

“先生，你冷静一下。”

刚进到幸存者休息的地方，金博洋就听到了一个略带愤怒的声音，他抬头一看，一个稍显矮小、穿搭随意的男人正抓着羽生结弦的手臂摇晃质问，语气里满是不相信跟怒意。其他人也没反应过来会有人这么激动，本都谈的好好的，突然就来个人动手动脚还语气不善，着实令人不快。羽生结弦还是一副温和想要解释的模样，金博洋认出了那是一开始不愿意跟他聊天的一个人，上去轻声劝男人放手，眉头微皱，神情冷淡。

“这位先生，有什么问题好好说话，我们可以一一跟你解释。”金博洋余光瞄到了正靠过来的其他队员，继续道，“我们很快就会做完任务回来，请别着急。”

“你们去做什么任务？！为什么不赶快送我们出去？”那男人大声嚷嚷，“D市现在这么危险，留在这等死吗！”

“我们会在天黑之前回来……”

“天黑？这都快几点了啊？！国家让我们交税养你们干嘛用的！让我跟你们难道等死的吗！你们拿枪有屁用！”

“……请您克制一下。”

……又遇到戏这么多的人。刚跟幸存的小孩玩过小游戏缓和情绪，安慰完年纪小的姑娘，金杨起身转头悄悄地跟何卿小声吐槽，“那他怎么还待在这，怎么不自己走？”

“人家不会打啊怎么走。”何卿嗤笑道，一路上也救过奇奇怪怪的人，已经见怪不怪了。人多就容易乱，林子大了什么鸟都有。

“嘁。”林钰毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃。他见的人也多了，已然看透了一些人伪装背后的嘴脸。末日之前，人会将自己本来面目暴露得彻彻底底，法律与束缚被遗忘抛弃，道德与底线随之踩踏，没有羞耻心与敬畏的人类肆无忌惮，为了生存什么都可以丢掉。

作为一名战士，他们的天职就是战斗与守护。可往往守护的人却毫不自知。

但毫无怨言也不是他们可以随意指手画脚的理由。金博洋见那男人说不通，耽误了时间，叹气，“先生，如果你不满意我们的决策，执意要走，那就麻烦你先离开了。要车我们可以抬一辆给你，要物资我们也可以送一点，怎么样？”

男人一听，他还真没想过这群特种兵会真的抛下他，急道：“你、你们这是要害死我！我又没有枪！怎么能走！”

“可你要离开，我们没办法。”听这人又骂了几句，金博洋只能好脾气地说道。

“靠！现在B区到处还是那些鬼玩意，A区又来了那么多丧尸，到处都是死人，你们居然要我一个人走？！”男人气的要抓住金博洋衣领，发怒挥拳，羽生结弦刚想拦住他，在他面前的金博洋眼疾手快地握住那个人挥过来的手将那人反手制住，死死扣在背部。

“你放开我！当兵的了不起啊！”男人不断挣扎无果，咬牙切齿地骂骂咧咧。

金博洋微微眯眸，警告道：“抱歉，如果不这么做恐怕你不肯冷静下来，这里其他人都没有什么意见，那我为什么不能请你离开。”

剩下的人没有出声。他们本就也没有其他意见与想法，能被发现并救助已经是极大的好运，何来理直气壮要求别人对自己负责到底。现在能帮到自己的就只有自己，何要苦害别人。

在这个末世里向你伸出手的要保护你的，除了紧握、全身心地信任，手无寸铁的人们还能做什么。

“你可长点心吧，人家有任务要做还不让人家走，他们迟了回来我还要怪你拖延耽误时间呢！”一个年长一点的男人目睹了全程，忍不住冲着那闹事者骂道，“这么多天都在这里活过了，瞧你这好胳膊好腿的，小脸气色看着还活的挺滋润，你丫的还能当场去世不成？多等一会能怎样？”

“就是，别吵了！有本事自己离开，不待见你！”

“你行你上别嚷嚷！人家孩子还要睡觉呢！”

“小哥，别理他，让他自生自灭得了！被救了还这么多话说，真是没良心！”

“做人咋这么狂呢！几句话上来一直动手动脚的。”

“你们！我……”男人听罢满脸涨红，百口莫辩。

附和声越来越多，大伙都忍不住地说一通自己的不满，金博洋本身也没想让这人离开，好歹也是无辜的民众，当下将人束缚住也是自卫再给个教训。他见过太多这样的人，也年少气盛不服过，但后来仔细想想，却是理解他们的不安与恐惧。

如同亡命徒流放在末日里，看不到光，谁不害怕呢。

他松了力度放开了那个男人，男人狠狠地瞪了一眼金博洋，羽生结弦上前将金博洋推到身后，目光平静地看着对方。

“先生，我们在这里都是一样的人。希望你能配合我们，好好在这里休息。你也知道这里不安全，但希望你能明白到了如今这个地步，如何才能让自己活着。”羽生结弦淡淡开口。

我们都是一样的人，为命奔跑流浪，心无栖息安定，一直流离失所。

谁又是例外呢。

男人环顾了周围，几乎每个人看他的的眼神都包含不屑，他重重地哼了一声，翻了个白眼转身窝进角落里不再理会他们。

羽生结弦松了一口气，重新调整过情绪后对被他亲自救下来的民众朗声道：“我们知道大家都很不安，但请相信我们。天黑之前我们会尽快赶回来，如果赶不回来——”

他顿了顿，抬头看着就在不远处的留下来的几位队友，示意，“我们剩下的队友就会带你们走。不用等我们了。”

“队长！”本田真凛听罢急的出声道。

“我们走了。”羽生结弦向本田真凛微笑，转身便离开，他知道他的队员此刻都在不舍，真凛甚至会红了眼眶。

但他不能回头。

 

羽生结弦带着宇野昌磨和林钰上了一辆他们之间找来方便行动并装备过的大卡车，留着生化装甲车原地待命。韩聪又跟隋文静嘱咐了几句，隋文静凝眸注视了他很久，听完他每一句话每一个词，最后开口道：“嗯，我都知道，我也知道该怎么去A市。”

“如果路上出了什么问题，我不在，你就联系彭程……”韩聪还是放心不下，“照顾这里的市民的同时，也要照顾好自己。”

“你再说这些乱七八糟的事。”隋文静环着手臂，“我现在就把你给摔了我自己去！”

“别别别。”韩聪连忙摆手，“我错了。”

“以后这些话我不想再听到。”隋文静认真地跟韩聪和旁边的金博洋说，“‘苍穹’第四队队长韩聪副队长金博洋，请对你的队员们负责，尽快完成任务并且平安回来。”

 

二十年代的车大多都是自动驾驶，人们多数都会选择这样方便的交通工具，更何况还是在经济最为发达的D市。苍穹特种部队总指挥部给每个队员的通讯器调控了新的程序，加上新的芯片以便随时更新显示区域地图。按着地图一路过去，无可避免的遇到B区多多少少还在的漫无目的的丧尸，在城市边缘浑噩行动。

它们曾经都是在这里生活的居民，却跟着这座城被抛弃，没有人能阻止它们四处漂泊，放眼过去城市横尸遍野，火烧爆炸的痕迹还在鳞次栉比的建筑上斑驳留印，空中弥漫着腐肉与硝烟的气味，偶尔还能透过车窗听讲嘶吼与嚎叫，马路上还横走着十几只丧魂游荡的丧尸，五个人的子弹有限，并且没有必要开战在这里浪费时间，就借着卡车提速开路，往前走也不绕道，直直就撞开了那些挡路的丧尸，满是伤痕与血液的脑袋与身子“啪”的撞到车身，被撞出马路，几个狠狠撞击也无痛觉，由它们自行生灭。

顺着先前规划的路线开到了排水场井盖下水道的拦路网墙前，羽生结弦第一个下车观察着周围，这里离B区中心太远，已算是郊区街道，因此丧尸也不多。只有几个没有意识的丧尸来回晃荡，不主动招惹也没有新鲜血液，它们一般不会攻击，是比较低级的感染者。低级感染者面部乌黑青紫，狰狞扭曲，被伤处多半流出黄色脓水，所覆盖皮肤之处一片腐烂，全身腐败苍老，血液毒素强，偶尔发出嘶哑的声音，但终究就算宛如重生复活，也不过借个空壳行尸走肉，没有灵魂，被一个子弹击中心脏就能立即毙命。

羽生结弦跟韩聪并不想“打扰”到这群可怜的感染者，它们对他们本身没有太大恶意、除非血液吸引否则不会凑前也不会主动攻击，子弹不能虚发，他们还要闯进A区，无需拉上它们加重负担，只能任由它们披着丑陋的驱壳留在人世。

以这样的面目存活，真该是个悲哀。金博洋在车里记忆完地图路线后下车看到那些感染者时神情微动，但内心最终没什么波澜起伏。

这一路过来他见过太多了。

直径往前走的金博洋一个抬脚踢开了拦路网，路障受力全倒在地上，通了他们要去的路，那群低级感染者没有反应。林钰刚下车抬头就看见又暴力行动的副队，摇摇头。

“你又——”韩聪无奈地看着金博洋。

宇野昌磨站在一旁安安静静地，一路上他也没说话，此刻只是盯了会金博洋，有意识的看了下旁边的羽生结弦。他居然意外地发现羽生结弦笑了笑？天呐，还读出了宠溺的味道，他以前在军校碰见他俩就时常体会到这种奇怪的气氛并在两个人叙旧一旁暗中观察时就领悟出了什么，宇野昌磨忽然觉得疲惫，并不想收到这样的信息。

街道边上还烧着一簇火苗，大概是炸弹未燃尽留下来的，燃烧肆意，热烈如怒放，但没有丧尸敢过去靠近，没意识的丧尸却会避温趋寒，怕温暖的火焰，喜欢潮湿与寒冷。曾经就有一个军队把丧尸困在一间房子里，一把火将它们全部烧死，再无感染。那也是人类最开始做的杀死那些变成怪物的同伴的选择，一直到现在。

是不是变成怪物了人就可以肆意虐杀，但活着的人又能怎么做呢。上苍看着这乱世的沉沦无动于衷，因为人类总在自相残杀，一直如此。可谁又能做到改变呢。

羽生结弦推开了趴在井盖上的低级感染者，井盖上面血迹斑斑，污秽不堪。韩聪将井盖抬起后一股刺鼻恶心的气味当即直冲而上，熏的人胃部抽搐。

“哇这气味——”韩聪挥开了面前的空气企图让那些令人作呕的味道消散，羽生结弦也退后了一些。可以想象下面是如何的肮脏颓靡，韩聪忍住想骂人的冲动往下望去，一片漆黑，但可以确认的是这里下去的地方没有丧尸堆积。

“我先下去看看有没有灯，太暗了。”羽生结弦说了一句，立即动身往下跳。金博洋目光跟着率先下去的羽生结弦，凑过去看。不一会耳边传来羽生结弦的声音——是现在五人队里每个都能联系到的通讯器里的声音。

他说：“可以下来，旁边有壁灯，应该是方便技术工人施工用的。”

金博洋点点头跟着韩聪下去，宇野昌磨跟林钰紧随其后。顺着铁梯往下爬，到了地面跳下落地，借着壁灯幽幽的蓝光依稀能辨认出周围的模样。

因为没有人工作，城市整体瘫痪，清理机械的能源也早早消耗殆尽。这里便长时间堆积了各种污水垃圾、残羹污泥，是最为脏乱的地方。两条道中间一条黑色臭水沟，左看右看，都是深渊一般的黑，似乎没有尽头。

暂时没有丧尸是最好的事。韩聪带着四个人按照地图往右走，那是正确的路。道边都是潮湿的淤泥，军靴踩下去还有轻微的响声，呼吸放缓，在毫无生气的下水道里显得格外渗人。除了墙壁上的光再没有其他照明物，为了不打草惊蛇，小心行事，他们没有开启照明灯，但却可以想象脚下和看不见的地方到底都是些什么——断肢碎肉腐败毒液，碰到的可能都是尸体，也不知道会不会突然抓住人的脚腕把人拖下去，一切都是未知，令人头皮发麻。仔细一听还能听到一些不似人的声音，断断续续的，从黑暗里传来，像是魔鬼的呻吟。

不知哪里的通风口将冷风吹过来，让人打了个冷颤。潮湿，阴冷，水声平缓，却忽然会有什么掉下来落进水里的声音，扑通扑通，打破静谧。

没有人敢说话，如果此时出声的不是他们，那就只有——

 

“阿嚏——”

“靠吓死我了！”林钰被金博洋突然的出声吓的半死，骂了一句轻推了一把金博洋，“你咋吓人啊！”

对满腔的恶心气味惹的受不住打喷嚏的金博洋揉了揉鼻子，缓过来笑道：“不好意思哈哈哈。这气味受不住。”

一旁的羽生结弦禁不住笑了下。

韩聪听了之后也揉揉鼻子，“你也别怪天天，这味道确实怪恶心的。”说罢他看向没什么反应的羽生结弦与宇野昌磨，着实佩服两人的不动如钟，不由得感叹，不愧是常年在外执行各种任务的二队，见惯大小场面，也太镇定了吧。

五个人之间的紧张气氛莫名缓和了许多，继续往前走，走到不远处一个拐角时忽的传来一阵“咔咔咔”的声音。

这声音对他们而言再熟悉不过了，是丧尸。意料之中的事，他们都做好了心理准备，没在怕的。只是拐弯以后不知道会遇到什么，再走下去可能会遇到直面而来的危险，羽生结弦皱眉，不知道在思考着什么。

行，认命吧。林钰一路上还在感叹路难得这么好走，这下还是得打一架。

韩聪跟羽生结弦打头阵走在最前头，金博洋紧跟在他们身后，全体几步往前踏过泥水溅起水声，猛的一个拐弯，一扇铁门映入眼帘，从另外那头虚挂着锁，只需要用力一踢就能通路，但往前看去是一片暗色，辨认不清。

那丧尸的声音越来越近，越来越近，近在咫尺。层层叠叠的，呼吸都在混乱着，心跳在加速。

到底有多少只这种怪物他们不知，到底是不是成堆的丧尸在等待送入口中他们也不知，他们唯一能做的只有一直沿着这条路，到达目的地。

“准备，能逃的就逃，不要恋战，我们不够子弹的。”韩聪出声提醒众人。

“应该只能走这条路是吧？”金博洋换手握过枪，调整姿势，抬脚跃跃欲试。

“退后。”门后不知道会不会有什么鬼东西扑上来，羽生结弦将上前的金博洋轻揽到身后先一步地用力踹开了铁门，沉重的铁门“咿呀”起声，粘稠的感觉直往后颈而上。

一阵风袭上——

“吼——！”

“开照明！”羽生结弦一声令下开启了头盔上的照明系统，一下子照亮了一张透出白骨、血肉模糊的面孔，正龇牙咧嘴地往他身上扑去！

随即灯亮起照开一片，眼前黑压压的，全是进化过的感染者！他们嘶哑着怒吼着伸手发出死气的呼喊，一只只浑身散发着恶臭、面容破裂的丧尸直扑上前来，死死的要往前抓住什么！所见之处皆如此！

一触即发！

“砰！”金博洋快速瞄准一只离羽生结弦最近的丧尸并准确击中它的头颅，丧尸顿时爆头炸开血花，随后羽生结弦立即将它踹开转身开枪射杀了一群靠过来的丧尸，爆炸般连击的枪声彼此起伏，溅起一道一道血光落到身上，所有人都进入了战斗状态，丝毫不敢懈怠。

“走！”韩聪下令边走边打，只打死靠过来的丧尸，子弹在慢慢消耗，韩聪咬牙一个踢腿将丧尸踢翻在地，快速地解决。

“太多了！”混乱中不知道谁喊了一句，让羽生结弦迅速下了指令，借着一片灯看清面前的路后喊道；“都抓紧时间往出口跑！”

入眼照亮全是骇人的面容，没有一处可得喘息，张牙舞爪地向人袭来，触目都是惊心，心跳频率乱的不成样子，偏偏呼吸的还是令人窒息的味道——

金博洋踢开一只扑过来的丧尸，还没转身就被一个人抓住了手臂往前带着跑，他下意识地以为是丧尸已经抓上了他的手臂，却在下一刻那个人出声的时候放开了防备。

“博洋吗？”羽生结弦转头借着光照清了错愕的金博洋的脸。

“是！”金博洋忙转身跟着羽生结弦往出口跑，毫不迟疑，像跟着一道光，哪怕周围都是恐惧，前方尽头却是心安之处。

在奔跑时羽生结弦说了句话，在光与暗的交叉口，他听清了。

“还好！我确实是抓住你了！”


	6. Chapter 6

06.魔盒

『As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
纷纷白雪没去我逝去的兄弟  
I will say this last goodbye  
我将道出 最后的道别  
Night is now falling  
夜幕在降临  
So ends this day  
这一切就到了尽头  
——《The Last Goodbye》』

记忆里的少年在一群纯洁无暇的白鸽里低眉垂眸，像是在等待清晨微光的降临，耳边传来苏醒的钟声，惊起一片雪白纷扬，自在，不羁，年轻的战士越过眼前飞扬飘落的羽翼直直落入眸中，冲着他笑，似春天降临。

“羽生，早安！”

而他不知仅此一眼，便足以有念念不忘的理由，便足以将人放在心里，封以可念不可说的名义。

他从短暂恍惚中醒过来，微笑道。

“早安，博洋。”

*

奔跑、逃离、在能让人迷失的地下通道里按着规划好的路线往前而行，弯曲复杂的拐角方向与未知的前方不能拖住他们的步伐，那些恐怖至极、惊人心魄的嘶吼哭嚎越来越远，像被人遗落丢弃。

不知在微光黑暗里跑了多久，终于将那些浑身恶臭纠缠不清的丧尸甩到身后，喘息未定一眼却找到了出口处，井盖果不其然被推开，地下散落着不知何来的羽毛，早早被沾染上污迹，地下那些藏在黑暗里的尸体无人问津，抬头一眼望去是灰蒙低沉的天空，还飘了些细雨下来，落到脸上接触到湿冷。

羽生结弦让金博洋先上去，他断后。他不知道在他们后面会不会还有丧尸袭击，也不知道他们上去会不会立即就被丧尸包围，横竖都是没有退路，何不尽快选择一个方向不带迟疑地往前闯。

他们本来就是在末日里闯出来的，本来就是在一片死亡里跑出来的，再没什么可惧的。

唯一可在乎的，是如今在我身边的你。

时间不可耽搁，也不容许矫情扭捏，金博洋立刻顺着铁梯往上爬，头盔上的照明灯随着感光度的变化自动逐渐变暗恢复原态，往上即是光明，往上即是灿烂，渡过黑夜的水，终于得见黎明一般，金博洋抬眸，此刻仿若得到救赎，即将得到一片明亮。

快速地踏上地面，金博洋立即回头伸出手来让后面上来的羽生结弦借力上来，本不需要如此，但羽生结弦还是毫不犹豫地握紧了金博洋伸过来的手，准确又全心全意信任。两个人逃出下水通道后环顾四周，错愕地发现周围并没有想象中的活着的成群丧尸。持续的雨逐渐变大，滴落如冰，因D市的特殊气候又起了些白雾，笼罩着钢筋水泥，建筑井然有序排列形式繁多，在这区域竟显得拥挤，机械设施早就罢工，卡着齿轮与这死城停滞不前，到处都没有生命的气息，只有——

满地的断肢残段，死去的驱壳，孤独的魂魄，连哭喊都发不出声，亡魂不复。

“宇野！收到请回复！”短暂脱离危险，羽生结弦第一时间向通讯器发出了指令，寻找失散的队友。

金博洋也向韩聪跟林钰发出信号，等待回复。他蓦地茫然地起身看着空如废墟的周围，在雨幕里淋着雨，浑身都是冰冷，入眼皆是虚无，没有半个人影，一时之间不知该做何神情。

这里算是偏僻的一角，新来的丧尸并不聚集在此处，故而这里万籁俱寂，沉如死途。往哪里走也不知，连退后都没归所。

此处的孤魂该何去何从，何去何从。

耳边的通讯器亮起红光，提醒着频道讯息。羽生结弦忙接通讯号，与此同时的金博洋也回过神来接收信息。两个人边听边查看周围，警惕地提防突发情况。

“没受伤吧？”韩聪第一句话便问着两个人的状况，金博洋忙回复没事。

“行，我们也没有受伤。我跟宇野和小林就在科研楼楼下，不远，指挥部传送的是离科研楼最近的路线，跑过来就可以，我们在这里等你们。”韩聪松了口气，疲惫的声音传来，没来由的让金博洋皱眉。

太累了。这一路下来，就算休息了几个小时，也还是抵挡不住身心俱疲，身体上的伤还能挽救，心上的疤却难愈合。这场末日里剥夺的不止是生命，还剥夺着人的意志，让人痛苦却又不得不继续苟活下去。

乱世便是如此。

“好，我们马上就过去。”金博洋回应后跟问过宇野昌磨的羽生结弦对视了一眼，转身准备一起向城市科研楼汇合。抬脚跨过地上堆积的、不知道生前经历过什么的尸体，金博洋匆匆从那些面色灰白、乌青流脓的脸上瞄过几眼，那些模糊的断裂的血肉白骨冲击着神经，可怖惊愕。脆弱的生命就此坠落，再也苏醒不过来。

金博洋本想移开视线不再去看，收回目光的瞬间却无意发现了尸体死人堆里有一个眼熟的人，穿着他们部队里的制服，一眼就知道是不同队的同事。他愣了一会后跌撞地跑上去想认清楚人——希望不是自己所想的那样，羽生结弦看着跑过去的金博洋，立即跟了上去。

世事总是如此残酷。

……那是苍穹特种部队的一队的副队长，金博洋还在军校时的他的宿舍长。自从毕业划分到苍穹部队里不同的两个队，两人就没怎么联系过，常年执行不同的任务又经常错开时间，见面说话也寥寥几句，但却是实实在在的战友兄弟。感染爆发后苍穹被总队长赵宏博分散开来分配到各个地区完成指令使命，在接近末日的战斗里四个队之间的联系薄弱到微乎及微，金博洋也很早没有关于一队的任何消息了，只知道一队跟着先行大部队来到D市护送解救民众，其余再不知晓。

可原来……他早就……

金博洋忽的跪在地上，颤抖着手碰上副队胸前的编号，依旧完整。

QK0568。新的碑。

没想到最后再见，原是天人永隔，阴阳不接。连最后一面都没见到，连最后一句也没听到，眼前的破败面容和满身近乎干涸的鲜血就这样直直落入眼中，毫不留情地剖开内心最柔软一处，划出最疼痛的伤口，淋漓不堪。

有的时候，我们原来连告别都来不及。一个眨眼呼吸之间，匆匆而过，明明还以为在同一片天空之下，却早就触碰不到。

他们跟死亡搏斗，也是离死亡最近的人。他们从没有所向披靡过，丢掉枪与子弹，他们也只是凡人之躯，逃不开一个死的命运。

一个个的死去，一个个的离开，就连自己的前方，也依旧是乌云密布、黑暗无光。

眼眶发热，金博洋痛苦地闭上眼睛。他看清了他的战友的面孔，要永远记住，死死记住。

活着的人必须要记住亡者，这已经是唯一能做的事。

羽生结弦本有些诧异金博洋的举动，等他看明白了眼前所有，喉咙瞬时哽咽疼痛。这位一队的战士他也认识，常常打过招呼，人总是热情洋溢。战士浑身都是伤，脖子、小腿与手臂都是丧尸撕咬过的痕迹，血肉被扯的模糊不清，伤口往外流着脓水，所过的裸露皮肤全是一片溃烂腐肉，整个不成人样。面上青筋暴起，尸斑敷上，僵硬毫无生机，还留有被刀划过的疤和丧尸利爪的抓痕，毁掉了原本俊朗的脸庞，手边还带着几把用过的枪支，至死不离。

显然经历过无数次战斗才会如此，显然是撑到极致到底才肯倒下。被丧尸撕咬过的人很快就会变成新的丧尸，作为怪物重生。但不知是何等的意志力支撑着这位战士战到如此地步，在最后一刻用仅存的一颗子弹，亲手将自己的生命结束终结，完成他防线的使命。

羽生结弦一个晃神，跌陷进回忆的漩涡——

“……羽生……羽生！”

“羽生结弦！……命令……开枪！”

“砰——”

“做不到也必须开枪！”

“他若不死……我们都会死！”

够了！羽生结弦用力地甩着头，要把这些深埋进心底本该埋葬腐烂的记忆全部抛掉，他深喘过气，别过脸去独自平复心境。

被逼无奈对别人的生命残忍，也同样对自己的生命毫不留情。羽生结弦这一路过来，也不是没有做过被迫抛下或杀死那些变成丧尸的队友们的事情，他不想变得冷漠无情，更不想亲手送自己的队友归途，但他没有选择，没有退路，一队之长，他要面对的太多，承担的太多了，没有人能轻易让他停下。

他的脸上都是雨水，或许还混着泪水，他总是庆幸从来没有人问他是不是哭了，那样他还能借口说是雨。

他知道金博洋肯定也有同样的经历。他们同病相怜，互相依偎，贴着心里唯一的信仰的光，执迷不悟要往前跑去。

在遇见黎明之前，他们学会了抛离、冷漠、丢弃，无可奈何地选择，无可奈何地哭泣，他们拯救别人，却没有人要拯救他们。

闭上眼狠狠深呼吸，竭尽全力让自己从悲伤里逃离出来，金博洋抬手合上了战友微合的双眼，在心里虔诚祷告。这是他第一次能跟死去的战友作最后的告别，以前，他都来不及向队友们哀悼，以前被推着转头就走，就像抛弃他们而去。

神啊，人类为什么要不断失去。为什么非要跨过兄弟们的尸体才能得见新的明天，为什么我们连什么都留不住，为什么我们要亲手送彼此作最后的坟墓，刻着无名的碑。

我们什么时候，才能走到世界的尽头。

“……我们走吧。”

新的暴风雨即将到来，穷尽不断。金博洋抹了把脸起身，跟羽生结弦道歉说耽误了时间。羽生结弦沉默地摇了摇头。

他懂金博洋在想什么。因为他也是。

他们对望一刻，眼眸依旧一片清澈，却都像是哭了一样，包含着复杂混乱的情绪。

此刻你和我，皆是同样的落魄。

 

眼前的科研楼整栋都紧紧封闭着，无处可进。大门诡异地显现出不同程度的弧度，看上去是有什么破牢而出的东西往里用力撞开，扭曲着临时封闭的铁门，难以想象里面到底有什么恐怖的东西才能把门撞成这样，人做不到，力度要求太强，毁坏面积太大。那么会是什么。

“‘MYTH’*研究计划，关于HZ试剂的活体实验对象难道不仅仅是人？这不可能吧。……到底有什么怪物啊……”林钰从上往下盯着铁门许久，猜测过那凸出来的弧度显现的力度，不可思议地喃喃自语。

“有路可以进科研楼吗？紧急封闭系统让这栋楼都自我封锁了。”羽生结弦皱着眉出声道，看着几乎密不透风的科研楼，在想着办法。

“不知道啊……”韩聪也没法回答这个问题，忧心忡忡，抬头看过楼层数，一共二十层的高楼，他们本来只到五楼就可以，谁知道现在连门都进不去，怪愁人的，这任务到底怎么完成。

“直接炸门吧。”

话音刚落，金博洋就将身上背着的小型包袱取下来半蹲在地，准备装接何卿交给他的简易炸弹。

“万一里面都是丧尸，我们还是要闯进去吗？”宇野昌磨发出疑问，外头的丧尸并没有他们二队的任务对象，大多数都是进化丧尸与低级感染者，并没有高级感染者的出现。因此还需要往里面闯，但一想到要从一堆成群的、黑压压的丧尸里一直往死亡巢穴里走，跟他们擦肩而过，空气里都是腐臭味抬眼都是流脓液体，还是挺恶心人的。

“没有办法的办法，时间不多了，开始吧。”羽生结弦认同金博洋的做法，同意道。他们不能背着太多包袱，还要不断脱逃奔离，每人身上挂着两把枪跟四排子弹，还有手榴弹与应急用品和其他，已经够他们带着走了。眼下再没有其他办法，只能借着强大的爆炸威力炸开门再投下手榴弹清理道路，这些冲击还是能将那些丧尸们击倒在地甚至直接将其震亡的。

火，它们惧怕的火，爆炸的火焰热度能燃烧尽丧尸的生命，所以可以凭借这个开路。

“何卿什么时候给你的？”韩聪有些诧异地问在忙着的金博洋。

“在你跟桶总‘说情话’的时候。”金博洋头也不抬地回道。

“……哦。”韩聪掩饰性地摸了摸鼻子。林钰很没良心的笑出声。

因为到处都在战斗，四队的物资其实并不多，来到D市之前他们整个的装备与资源只有原来的三分之一，威力大的清理弹已经用完，不得已才自己重新做过几支。何卿做的炸弹非常好操作，金博洋几下就搞定了，他起身拿着炸弹上前到门边，用从本田真凛那拿来的剩余纱布条将其绑定装备好。

“好了，大家后退，快找地方躲！”金博洋低头设置好倒计时，话音未落转头就被羽生结弦拉着跑，他还没反应过来，整个人就被对方搂在身后躲在远处一辆车后面，金博洋在一个瞬间里突然感到心跳一阵加速，频率完全失控，不能自制。

这时他才回想起来，自从遇见羽生结弦开始，对方就总是有意无意地在护着他，不明显，如同无处不在的空气，你不能抓住，却能真实体会到，像是每分每秒，羽生结弦的气息都围绕在金博洋左右，寸步不离。

身边就是这个人，这个总是光芒万丈、耀眼夺目的人，曾经是他的校友、他的榜样偶像和目标，是他的战友。金博洋本来都做好了心理准备，本不奢望能再见这个人一面，在这浮世里得偿所愿太难了，活着太难了，有什么资格有什么能力去期望一件几乎不可能的事情，每个人都在战斗，在不同的地方与不同的时间跟无尽的黑夜战斗，哪里还有希望去做想做的一切去见想见的人。

有些情愫未敢细究，谁知早已生根发芽，逢春而生。

至此一生，本相负许多。只是人间生死，是不得而知，是生不由己，是奈何不得。

怎么知道下一个死去的人会不会是自己，怎么知道下一个明天还来不来得及见到，人们本来以为这一生还有很长很长的时间可以互诉衷肠，却不知道转眼就分隔天涯，永不相见。

人活着太苦太艰难，死却这么容易又脆弱。拼命活下去的话，到底是要为了什么。

为了什么呢？除了呼吸心跳光明信仰，是不是还要有一个别的理由。一个还没来得及得知心意不清楚自己到底何种情感的理由。

那么还有没有时间去寻找去查证，我还来不来得及抓紧一个人，告诉他，我此生必须要抓住那样一个人，就此永别也好失落也罢得不到结果都心甘情愿，但我一定要试试一定要向他伸手。

你，会是我不知情深所念而往的归处吗？

“羽生！”金博洋喊了一句，不出意料地收到了羽生结弦的回应。倒计时就在此时结束，“轰——！！”地一声，剧烈的爆炸在耳边炸开近乎刺破耳膜，焰光破开直上，滚烟弥漫，果不其然传来一阵阵的怒吼与嘶叫，听这数量，说是难得一见的尸潮都不为过。

被束缚在楼里的丧魄恶鬼终于要踩破牢笼，向抛弃它们自食恶果的人类宣誓复仇！自以为是痴心妄想的人类终将要付出代价！

抬头探身一看，放出的丧尸速度比以往的快，步履不再蹒跚停滞拖延，竟然还颇有规律，行动也比以前见过的丧尸要敏捷许多，韩聪离的比较近，很快就有几只狰狞的丧尸靠近，提枪上膛往头去射击，准确击中，却没有想象中的那般倒地。

——不可能！这都是专门针对丧尸的特制子弹！不应该失效！

韩聪心下一惊，立马通过通讯器传入话语。

“注意！注意！！现在的这群丧尸不是低级感染者也不是进化丧尸，打中头部没有效果！”

“极有可能是高级感染者！”

“而且——还是一群！数量很多！”

跟着韩聪的林钰立即往那边投了个手榴弹，“砰——”地一声将它们炸开！那些看上去依旧漫无目的的丧尸被炸的东倒西歪，宇野昌磨抓紧时间瞄准着那只先前击中头部没有反应的丧尸，发现击中头部对它并不是无效，而是在击中头部之后有短暂停滞，仍然可以行动，只有几秒的停顿，过后才会失去行动力彻底死去。

但这几秒足以缠人致命，它们仍然具有攻击性！

“所有人原地待命！”羽生结弦迅速做出判断，发出指令。等它们下一步行动，这是他们还没接触过的新的丧尸，完全不知道该如何应付。

哪里不对，哪里不对——羽生结弦脑海里不停浮现这四个字，心头一阵混乱。到底这栋楼发生了什么，怎么到处都是这样的丧尸，这不应该，明明出现的概率很小，趁乱逃出去的那些人其实都携带高级感染者的病毒吗？这栋楼的人本来都被困在这里，到底是本来就有病毒，还是被困了以后自行残杀进化，MYTH研究难道是拿整栋人的人做实验吗——

他忽然觉得人真是疯狂的怪物。冷漠无情，为了达到目的不择手段，人心比鬼神还要可怕残忍。

但他们现在放出了恶魔，却要进去寻找生机与希望。人类打开潘多拉魔盒，释放出人世间的所有邪恶——贪婪、虚伪、诽谤、嫉妒、痛苦等罪孽，趁希望没有来得及释放时，又盖上了盒盖，最后把它永远锁在盒内。

如今，他们就要越过罪恶，找回希望。

可以做到吗？可以吗？

羽生结弦开始迷茫，并怀疑自己。没有人能告诉他们该怎么做，这是一场全新的战斗，带着预知的死亡，向他们而来。

到底应该怎么做——

身后感觉到有人轻轻碰着他，羽生结弦回头看，他的身边正是进入备战状态的金博洋，是他拉着金博洋，要保护对方的。

保护他，守护他，竭尽所能，这是不是生起勇气的理由与瞬间。

他像是下定决心般坚定，再不怀疑自己。每次想起金博洋，他的内心终能慢慢平静下来，平定如年少时回忆里的湖光，映着白鸽展翅。

刚刚，博洋好像跟我说了什么话。羽生结弦提枪后想到。但被爆炸淹没掉了。

以后有机会，要记得问一次。他想。

还有以后吗？下一句被他压住抛掉，化解消散殆尽。

 

*MYTH实验：名为“神话”的关于人类生命延续密码的实验，主要研究HZ试剂改造病毒的可行性。


	7. Chapter 7

07.抉择 

『Where do I do form here    
从起点我该何去何从   
Where will this rood seem clear   
什么时候才能认清脚下的路   
I hope I'm bathing in sunshine   
我希望我沐浴在阳光中   
Waiting for you to set me straight   
等待你，让我鼓起勇气   
——《Lost in Space》后两句有删改』

 

A市生命中心科研所，五楼。暂无特殊情况。 

军靴踏在地板上，两个人的行走频率幅度不齐，脚步声在空荡的走廊里格外明显，从电梯里出来直径往科研所研究实验室走去，赵宏博眉头紧皱着，脚步急促，几下就到了实验室门前。蓝色格调的研究所里头留下的科研人员寥寥无几，穿着白大褂的人员来去匆忙，也没来得及管直接闯进来的赵宏博与他的三队副队长，刺眼明亮的灯工作了无数个日夜，仍然在不停歇地尽职尽责发散着光，彻底照亮着这本该见不得光的实验之所。 

从世上第一抹光出现后，人类就不再惧怕黑夜，他们学会了如何让自己在黑暗里借着光生存繁衍生息，学会了如何制光来实现一切所想，他们本来想要延续这能照亮人的温暖，如今却要灭掉生命的光，让人间落进黑夜里，直到就此落幕，万劫不复。 

天灾人祸，人间总活在苦难中，有的人却要不断去与之对抗，哪怕不自量力。 

赵宏博停在门前，往旁边的蓝色电子屏输入了信息，心头没来由的感到焦虑。他咳嗽几声清了清喉咙，等待实验助手的询问。 

“你好，请问要找谁？”实验室人工智能助手确认过信息，传来毫无波动的机械音。 

“苍穹特种部队总队长赵宏博，跟三队副队长周知方，请求跟方诺教授谈话。”赵宏博回道。 

智能助手毫无感情地拒绝，“方诺教授正在忙，如果没有什么别的事情，请不要打扰他。” 

“我必须要见他！就现在！”赵宏博听罢忽的加重音量，语气带着坚决，不容置辩，“有关D市，我必须要跟他谈一谈！” 

人工智能似乎停了几秒，不久后声音又响起，“好的，方诺教授马上就来。请稍等。”随后门自动一开，赵宏博示意周知方跟上，马上推开门走了进去。 

周知方下意识地环顾四周，看着那些冰冷的仪器、装着不明液体的试管，闻着刺鼻难闻的消毒水以及其他混杂味道，不自觉地排斥。 

他从未去过类似科研所的地方，从踏进军校后，他就接触过世上许多的罪恶与残忍，有光的地方就有黑暗，在这个世界上到处都存在着意想不到难以置信的人类的罪孽，活体实验研究当是最为可怕的案例。他一向厌恶这种东西，也拒绝接受理解这种令人发指的事情，更何况，这是一切灾难与痛苦的起点与源头。 

没有人能不恨如今之境，往后也应再无宽恕之机。 

周知方边走着，边在脑海里自动搜索着有关这个生命密码实验的相关信息。 

2021年，人类从对生命细胞密码长时间的探索中终于找到了一种变异癌细胞，这种癌细胞不断扩散、永无止境，有一定的概率发展成病毒。在D市科研楼研究院长唐文的号召下，副教授方诺与奥瑟开始研究这一成果进一步的可能性，申请组织立项“MYTH实验计划”，以求研究出这种代号为“HZ”的病毒背后藏着的秘密。经过上百次的实验，科研人员最终得到了一个信息——这类病毒经过改造更新，将有可能实现长生不老，将人类的生命延续。 

2022年至2023年，科研楼前后秘密申请了四次活体实验，整整两年，承诺只先用于濒死动物身上做实验，同时得到新的成果，进展顺利，并得到越来越多的跨国合资赞助与加盟，暗地结合资产富商与名流政客，私下达成许多交易。但自从第二次实验结束后，国际就有人发声质疑此科学性，同期还有未知人员向媒体爆料实验对象的确切信息不属实，不仅限于动物，有可能直接涉及人类。但因为该报道信息来源模糊不清，未能起太大的风浪，最后不了了之。 

直到2024年的第五次实验结束后，病毒感染突然爆发，第一批感染者混在D市A区的明辉医院里，毫无预兆地便启动了末日倒计时。事情发生后科研楼启动紧急封闭系统，当时科研楼的主要科研人员大部分都在其中，方诺教授与奥瑟教授带着学生十人受邀讲座，院长唐文企图把涉事人员封闭在其内查明原因，岂料再无音讯，而起因至今无人知晓，也无法知晓。 

而后便是恐慌的人群，拯救人类的全面警戒，瘟疫般蔓延的病毒，以及绝地重生的丧尸围城。 

两个月，迅速将人类逼入绝境，一切快如隔世，如飓风暴雨席卷而来，恍若在地狱。 

到此为止，人类还没有得到希望与救赎。 

到了实验台止了步，赵宏博终是得见到眼前这位传闻年轻又天才的华裔教授、科研界的明日之星。对方用手背扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，白净清朗的脸上挂起疲惫的礼貌微笑，抬起戴着手套的双手，示意自己并不方便向来客作握手礼。 

赵宏博表示无妨，这是他第一次亲眼见到方诺，意外对方的年轻，但眼下他必须先说正事，“方诺教授，长话短说，D市科研楼到底发生了什么？我们一直想要你们给我们一个回应，但很遗憾，你并没有给我们准确的讯息，现在我就要来问个清楚，明明白白地讨个说法。” 

方诺愣了一下，显然是还没缓过神来，他整理了头绪后疑惑道：“怎么……赵队是想要个什么说法？” 

“已经派人去D市科研楼了，你是知道的吧？” 

“是，我知道。科研楼遗漏的资料对我们的研究进展有帮助。” 

“高级感染者的猜测也是你们提供的。” 

“是的，我们从各个城市回馈的情报里推理出来，一定会有这样的情况，它们有可能是最开始的一部分，也有可能是现在才出现的一批人。” 

“那么为什么……” 

“……什么？” 

“为什么你们要瞒着我们，不告诉我们D市科研楼里面全是高级感染者！现在我的四队与二队都在那里执行你们交代的任务，没有人能告诉他们到底应该怎么做，你们也一直模糊着关于这方面的信息，你让他们怎么办！”赵宏博忍着想要拉着仍然一脸茫然的方诺的衣领大声质问的冲动，冷冷地问道，目光如刃。 

被质问的教授被猛的一击，心头一震，他难以置信地后退了一步。

“……全是高级感染者？不可能啊……那里明明都是我们的人……院长……院长也在里面啊！” 

“可是……院长当年不应该……早知道如此，当初就不应该！！早就知道会这样的……”方诺也听的满脸不可思议，边摇头边喃喃自语，像是要将什么彻底否认，扼杀殆尽，“……难道说，我们身上确实都带着潜在的病毒吗？” 

唐文，你疯了吗？！你居然让我们不知不觉当了实验体？方诺难以置信地看了看自己的手心，手套隔绝掌纹，入眼什么都没有。年轻自负的天才，仿佛被一瞬间击败，动摇怀疑自己的过去。 

“方诺教授，这到底怎么回事？”周知方看着陷入质疑的方诺，不禁出声问道。听着对方断断续续的自语，他忽然觉得心头一凉。 

“方诺教授，麻烦你尽快给个解释！我的四队与二队已经等不了了！”赵宏博上前一步，忽的恳求般放低了语气，“请尽快告诉我们发生了什么，我们不能再失去！” 

我们不能再失去了，我们必须要再争取一次！ 

“呵……可我们也束手无策。我们可能自己……都带着病毒。”想起了什么似的，方诺的眼神黯淡下去，苦笑道，“万一命不久矣呢？” 

“谁的命不是命？！我死去的那些队员队长们不都还在为你们努力，走了这么多人，你们赔的起吗？你凭什么说束手无策就束手无策！还有这么多幸存的市民，他们怎么办？”赵宏博看不惯方诺此刻颓然的样子，气的抓着他的衣领骂道，“现在还没有结束，别辜负我们争来的一切！不是说科研楼会有办法的吗！现在算是怎么一回事！” 

“如果我说确实有，但有关高级感染者的讯息，我们的确只能尽力而为，其他我们真的不知道，万一出了什么事情，我们可能都承担不了！你还会让你的队员去冒险吗？”方诺从短暂的颓靡里清醒过来，天生的理智与自信让他的质疑无所遁形，他不信自己就这样轻易输掉，也不信自己就这样摆了一道，他就要从这场末日里赢一次，“只要拿出资料，我保证，我一定能研究出对抗HZ试剂的疫苗！” 

“你保证？！”赵宏博逼问道。 

“我保证，我方诺绝对不会出尔反尔，我们剩下人的命也需要带回来的资料来进行下一个研究。”方诺郑重地承诺道，“我发誓。” 

“……希望如此。”赵宏博松开了方诺的衣领，实在是被一时气到，又在焦虑担忧D市的队员，情不自禁难自制，他换了语气向方诺道歉，“对不起，是我心急。失礼了。” 

方诺垂眸苦笑，摇头表示理解。 

谁的命不是命。战士们在前面流血战斗，保护群众，他们在这里苦苦研究，原都是亡命天涯的人。但每个人都要为明天争取，都要为希望而往前。 

是生是死，都不是一个人所能承担的事。 

赵宏博最后凝眸看着方诺的眼睛，轻声说了句谢谢。周知方在一旁围观了许久，终也是默然致谢。 

我的队友绝对会往前为人们寻找生的希望，哪怕渡过危险与泥沼，哪怕越过火光与死亡，这都不是我可以抉择的。 

而是从以战士这个身份重新踏进这个世界上时，使命就早早为我们选择了一条道路。 

向前，向前，向死而生。 

 

抓紧时间读取指挥部发来的新的消息，韩聪后退远离从科研楼有序走出来的丧尸，尽可能地躲开，减少直面冲突与开火，他跑到羽生结弦附近跟对方对视了一眼，确认过同样接收到信息，马上开口向队员们说道。 

“注意！据指挥部发来的消息，科研楼当初留下的一百四十个科研人员可能都被携带的长时间潜性病毒所感染至直接成为高级感染者，其行动力可能是进化丧尸的几倍，主动攻击力极强，刚打了几只后发现它们在被击中头部以后会有滞留时间，只要再打中心脏它们才会立即倒下！” 

“现在指挥部明确告诉我们，科研楼的资料确实有用，在院长唐文五楼的办公室里，直接读取数据将他个人私密资料拿走即可。等会再清理一次后马上行动！天快黑了，抓紧时间！” 

“收到！”金博洋立即出声回复。 

“收到！” 

“收到！” 

“等等！”羽生结弦突然出声，他早就辨别出高级感染者与其他丧尸的区别，“它们主动攻击人已经不需要任何条件，像是有活的气息就能找过来，并且，很关键，我们得证明它们不是直接触碰到人皮肤就能感染！” 

“触碰到皮肤就变异确实不太可能，看看现在这些丧尸的样子，我怀疑这一讯息是没有查探清楚而误传的。但是有一点我想问，一百多个人，到底怎么在这里成丧尸的，携带病毒而已，因人而异，是不是A市的科研人员就暂时没事？这不可能都能成，除非——”金博洋极快地在脑海里推理一番，说出了自己的想法。 

“你是说，除非这栋楼里还可能藏着更可怕的东西！”宇野昌磨从通讯器里听罢，惊道。 

更可怕的东西，能挣脱束缚的、直接让这么多人都变成高级感染者的、没有人知道的东西，是人，还是鬼？是苏醒的罪，还是堕落的孽？ 

MYTH计划瞒着世人的，到底有多少？ 

“走吧！”韩聪计算着时间，看准方向跑上前去往科研楼里面丢了枚清理弹，火光再次爆起，到处散落着跃动的火苗，灿烂的星火此刻却是燃烧死亡的讯号，那些丧尸碰火避而远之，纷纷逃离，还有的丧尸被直接炸死，倒在地上再不复醒。 

曾经他们也都是人，本有着无限光明与前程，甚至拥有美满家庭与爱情。但都只是曾经而已。 

趁火光的威力还克制着那些即使再进化也没有自我意识的丧尸，羽生结弦抬腿奔着一挥手，剩下的人立刻会意过来跟着他往科研楼里面跑去，全部人一边开枪射击一边往危险区域里跑，迅速有秩地观察科研楼一楼周围的情况，所有人都在寻找如何上去五楼的渠道。 

他们一直都在往深渊里跑，本就一直如此。 

方正的楼里建筑规正之外又莫名带着约束之感，往上看天花板以看似玻璃透明的材质而就，二十层的封顶，镜子一般，却照不清这来来往往的芸芸众生。此处就像是规矩之内需得端平心绪，人类却离经叛道肆意妄行，放眼过去处处受制，冷淡又空荡，没有一丝生气，视线范围内有几处似厮杀过的血溅痕迹，看上去惊悚又诡异，空气里还有长时间堆积混合的各种血腥味药水味等等，冲鼻，令人难受作呕。 

一百四十个人，数量并不多，方才炸门出去的丧尸多多少少也有几十个，更何况之前还有逃出去的还没有转化成高级感染者的科研人员，其实加起来总共也没有他们在其他城市执行任务时遇到的一整个小区的人来的多，这倒不是什么难事，尽可能的能不开枪就不开枪就行，反正他们此时的任务只是到五楼去拿资料而已，并非打完这些丧尸，拿完资料就可以走，拿完就可以回归。 

一切似乎简单容易。

科研楼留着的面目全非、行动敏捷的丧尸依旧在一楼不停走动，拖着一身鲜血，在大理石上拖成鲜艳、混过脓水腐肉泛着恶臭的一条痕迹，渗人极致。但似乎这也因人而不同，有的丧尸会猛的扑上来撕咬，誓不罢休，而有的却安安静静地自顾自的在一处，不管不理，像是符合人生前的性格一样，各有所异。 

若不是面容腐烂，白骨可观，血肉模糊不堪，有时居然还像个常人。要不是他们将门炸开来，让它们重见天日，死城里留着这一百多个亡魂，科研楼或许就一直保持着这样恐怖诡怕的样子，不老不死的活成虚妄，一直到末日灭亡。 

“在你们还没过来之前，我们已经去其他地方察看过了，有直通的路线到达B区，只是必须要从那些堵住的车过去，等搞定这个楼之后去警局那边停着的物资车拿点物资装进货车里，我们开一辆货车走就不用大伙全挤在一处，孩子也不用闷着慌，生人太多了。” 

韩聪找到了一个备用电梯，不知道是说走运还是该奇怪，但几下确认后，这确实是可以使用的，来不及找楼梯——这科研楼怕不是有病，头一次见这么奇葩的设计，楼梯都这么隐蔽，没时间找了。韩聪吐槽后心下感叹这路走的异常顺利，电梯里面也没有丧尸，大概是它们还是人的时候都早逃出来了。 

科研楼的能源维持持久程度超乎想象，系统长达两个月之久居然也没有瘫痪，楼里机械大多数都还能正常运转，由此可想，当初那些投资赞助人到底投入了多少资金与精力，又是花了多少心血心力去这些设计，才能让科研楼像隔绝外界的小城一样大多无恙。 

宇野昌磨跟林钰断后，韩聪就跟金博洋与羽生结弦顺道说了几句，五个人确认无误后，快速挤进电梯，韩聪抬手按了五楼与关闭按钮，把跟过来的丧尸隔绝在电梯门外，嘶吼声近在耳边，电梯门能源还留有用途，关闭门速度很快，但那群高级感染者速度更快，仿佛一个伸手就能抓住他们，苍败腐透的手臂伸过来，指甲手指处全是污血，手背上布满一个个密集的化脓的泡，触目惊人，厉鬼一般的吼叫撕心裂肺，震人耳目。最后进来的林钰毫不犹豫地抬起枪，对准转身就快要到面前的丧尸，打中头颅又打中心脏，使力推开了跟上来一命呜呼的丧尸。 

电梯门关闭，直上五楼，即可完成任务。 

“呼——”金博洋重重深呼了口气，有些疲惫地靠在一旁。羽生结弦察觉到，往金博洋那边靠近，最后站在他旁边不动，如一棵松树，坚定，无可转移。 

我的身边总是你了。金博洋意识到如此，嘴角不禁微微上扬。他抬头看着羽生结弦的侧脸，顺着那些没被遮挡的轮廓从上往下看，从额头滑到鼻梁、嘴唇，一切与年少记忆里的一样，温柔的，好看的，受人喜欢的他一看就欢喜的，谁也未曾改变过。 

我在末世里流离着，迷茫着，奔跑着，前路一片黑暗，一片血光，看不清楚也没有退路，但我身边会有这样一个你陪着，是我的无上荣幸，是我的心头柔软，如此，我必要至死眷恋。 

总会有一个人告诉你，在这世界上，你不会孤独一人。虽然人生来孤独，却注定要有人给予祝福陪你走路，注定要相遇相知相守，直到世界尽头我的身边都会有你，这该是如何的幸运，让我等有一个理由，借着你给的勇气，对抗一切，争取一切，挣开束缚，直到生命为信仰终结，直到无悔告别世界。

因而，我从不害怕，从不后退，从不妥协。正因为有你在身边，我才总是有勇气面对苦难与折磨。 

非常感谢。金博洋想，除此之外，我还有很多话要对你说。 

希望我可以。希望我们还有明天。 

 

“注意！小心有新的丧尸！” 

转眼五楼已到，电梯门缓缓打开，韩聪早让其余人早早待命准备，提高警惕，谁知道打开门开到底会有什么鬼东西—— 

“嘶嗷——” 

这声音强先而至！一听就令人头皮发麻，难掩其嘶哑，一声一声的层叠，像是在控诉，在嘶吼，在愤怒，下一刻，一只苍白溃烂到惨不忍睹的手直直插进半开的门来！像是要直接撕裂电梯门！ 

门被逐渐扭曲，拉开，映入眼帘的是—— 

十几只面部乌黑、全身腐烂的丧尸在这里等着他们！怪不得一楼的丧尸寥寥无几，原来都在这里！ 

“砰——砰——” 

还有一个不一样的声音！一下一下，忽远又近，听不真切，却揪着人的心跳，惶惶不安。 

……是传闻的怪物吗？ 

“走！别犹豫！”羽生结弦喊了一声，将众人从一时恐惧中喊醒过来，他转头跟金博洋很快地说了一句，语气坚定，毫不迟疑。 

“跟着我，天天。” 

“所有人，千万别散了！” 

即将开始，新的一战。


	8. Chapter 8

08.温度

『I should've know, I should've known  
我早该知道  
I didn't have a chance  
我从来没有选择  
How cold have I become  
我是如此冷漠  
——《The Grey》  
……No,I didn't want to do this.  
……不，我不想这样。』

 

“砰！砰！砰！”

五层科研楼走廊彻夜明亮的灯光让人不得不直面这些眼前可怖的怪物，那些丧尸张开血盆大口，带着腥臭扑面而来，羽生结弦一马当先，一个提枪对准来人即射，几声过后准确的枪法击中头部和心脏将几只高级感染者一一毙命，抬脚用力将挡路的丧尸踹开，强硬地闯出一条路，高声让后面的队员跟着，不许轻易单独行动。

电梯被强行破坏，出现故障，难以运行。

刚刚那个发出重击的声音已经消失，无处可寻，但剩下的丧尸全都一窝蜂地涌上来，被特种兵们身上多少因方才近战而被溅到的丧尸的血液所吸引，紧紧靠上活人的身躯。

整个科研楼面积颇大，每层都有独立实验室，整体格局却透着一股奇怪的感觉，作为D市高速发展科技的集中区，这里到处都是最先进的设计建筑，一时之间也让人摸不着头脑分不清哪里是哪里，像个迷宫一样路线错综复杂，正常来说，有走廊上抬头亮着的路标牌指引就已经足够，但这里并没有这个设置，似乎要熟悉本楼的人带着走才能走到目的地，像是有什么东西不能轻易让来客看到，格外神秘。

每一层楼都是这样，还是只有第五层如此？一共二十层的科研楼，这里难道每一层都不一样？唐文院长的办公室为什么在第五层不是别的楼层，往上走难道藏着什么不可告人的秘密？否则为什么要这么精心设计，楼梯不符合常理，不让人轻易找寻得到，像是特意将其隐藏起来只能让熟悉的人特意操控，备用紧急电梯上的楼层按钮也只有第五层与十八层才亮着，这到底有什么含义吗？

而且，这里留着的丧尸似乎都非比寻常，身上穿的外套隐约可以看出都是科研人员的白大褂，确是工作人员，而楼下为数不多的丧尸却穿着便服，很明显的划分界限，难道当时有什么东西让他们产生分歧，然而突然遭遇了什么却来不及逃离？

想不通，也来不及想，羽生结弦快速地观察着周围，一层楼五六个独立实验室，顺着通道拐弯转角，却还没发现那个是他们要找的办公室。

再次右拐，走廊上围过来的几只丧尸大张撕裂至透出组织的嘴，口中鲜血直流，扑向活人的速度极快，竟然能一下子捕捉到活的气息立马就往前来，丝毫不带迟疑，特制子弹射进它们满是脓包破裂的脑袋，爆开血花，却一点没能阻止它们前进的步伐。虽说打中心脏头部就能解决，但有这种机会的概率又有多高？混乱与恐惧夹杂着寒意袭来，能看清并冷静射中的又有几次。

“这样围着不是办法！抓紧时间去办公室！”韩聪一个瞄准射击之后大声道。

“办公室在哪！”林钰转身将一个丧尸踢开，快速地一顿射杀。

“这里留的人太多了……没看到！”不知道是谁的声音传来，话音刚落便顿时被淹没在嘶吼与枪声中。

金博洋来不及回应，定睛一刻立即低下身去躲开一只身形比他大的丧尸挥过来的手臂，空气中还留有挥动声音，力度极大，幸好躲了过去。不料起身的时候被身后另只丧尸紧紧抓住，腐臭味随之而至，慢一步就要动弹不得，血口和活死人的气息近在脖颈处，血丝粘稠，金博洋心下一惊，奋力挣脱，咬牙将枪横着向后面扫过去，然后迅速按动扳机几发狂射，作用力推开那只丧尸，急忙往后退几步。

不能被它们咬伤！

……否则就会死在这里！

“天天！你没事吧！”还在跟另几个丧尸厮杀羽生结弦余光瞄到刚摆脱缠上来的丧尸的金博洋，心急问道，转头躲开跟着他的那几只死缠不休的怪物的攻击。

“没事！”听完羽生结弦的询问隐约觉得哪里不对的金博洋也没心思去细究，连忙用手肘用力击退身后贴过来的丧尸，低身往上射击对准就是爆头，丧尸停滞几秒仍然存活，金博洋起身踹开后毫不留情地一击必中心脏。

其余人也都在持续战斗中，混乱中谁的子弹无意击中了隔离玻璃窗，一声碎落，霎时散开来无数尖锐锋利的玻璃碎片，划落刻出血痕，刺入皮肤该是极烈的疼痛，血流翻涌，谁知那些丧尸变异后像是皮糙肉厚，根本没有痛苦感知，没能让它们的行动力停滞半分。

无所依靠的冰冷仪器设施线倒一地，纠成一团，不明的蓝色液体倒在大理石地板上，无风流动，蔓延而开，本还能运转的机械遭到毁坏已出故障，几下闪出电流火花，碰撞激烈，线团将没有意识、只会往前走的丧尸绊倒在地，撞击声极重，一下开启连续的小型爆炸。活人若是如此，尚且浑身刺痛皮肤流血不止，而这些活死人灰败溃烂的皮肤被碎片刺入，流出脓血，也丝毫没有感觉。

耳边依旧是那些嘶吼、哭嚎的声音，交织不断无法隔绝，鼻腔里萦绕更多难以言喻的味道，混杂着腥臭腐肉血液铁锈味，还有那些打碎的蓝色液体的古怪气味，近乎令人无法呼吸。浑噩中似乎有人喊了一句，但很快就被新的丧尸吼叫所掩盖过去。

宇野昌磨刚跟一只丧尸搏斗完，身上还染着那些极其疯狂的怪物的血液，脸庞也沾染了些许，某些丧尸太强劲，刚刚几乎要挣脱不开扑上来的束缚，幸好在附近的韩聪帮了他一把才不至于被丧尸抓住手臂咬伤。他也不知道自己现在被逼着走到了哪个地方，趁暂时喘气的时间无心往丧尸挡着的旁边看了一眼，一下子瞄到那条走廊尽头，光线照不到的微暗之处，有一扇门，门上隐隐泛着一道正方形的蓝光标注。

上面什么都没写，没人知道那是什么。但它跟周围其他的实验室不一样，白银门与墙壁融合在一起，乍一看并不特殊，隐在边缘处，却莫名有着隔绝感。

那是什么地方？

“等等……！那是我们要找的吗！”宇野昌磨高喊，向两位队长传输着讯息。他们迫于无差别攻击的丧尸的威胁分散在不同的地方，但都在附近不远处，汇合并不难，当初羽生结弦让全体成员都不要分散，此下很快就能了解同步到情况。

“怎么了？……门？！”在跟丧尸的搏斗中满心都是怎么解决和逃命，离的最近的羽生结弦跑到宇野昌磨身边顺着他所指的方向看去，这才想起来指挥部发出的讯息里说明蓝光标记就是所要找的地方的标识，唐文的办公室，当机立断地下达命令，“目标已经找到！所有人走！”

“走！”金博洋一个用力将靠近林钰的丧尸尽数射杀在枪下，抬腿将其扫落，随手将身上用完的特制子弹的冲锋枪甩到背后，换了把重枪，帮那边向办公室跑过去的走在最前头的羽生结弦跟韩聪宇野开路，砰砰砰地精准杀死旁边那些靠过去的丧尸，为他们争取时间。

“你也走，我断后！”推了一把林钰让他跟上羽生结弦他们，金博洋转身后退，举枪待命，现场还有十几只没能准确及时杀死的丧尸，他必须确保他们顺利完成任务。

“天天！”林钰在金博洋推开他时叫了一声。

“别磨蹭，听我的！我很快就来！”金博洋赶紧示意林钰过去，慢慢退后，抬手按紧通讯器，腕表上的时间持续变动秒钟，倾听等着两位队长传输的语音，抬枪继续射杀丧尸。

他无意中瞄到了一个实验室里摆着冷冻箱，旁边还放着试剂与试管，蓝色的液体微微发亮似的，他清楚的看到上面写着抗体实验的字样，心下思绪翻转推测开始推理，将这个疑惑暂时埋进了心里。

但时间不多了。他在心里倒数着时间。

天快黑了。

忽的一个预警，他预感到要发生什么，刚想做出反应，就被一个人猛的扑倒在地！

枪声乍起！

 

如果这个要指纹或者虹膜进去，他当场就想炸掉这门！韩聪骂了一句后几下点开白银门前程序锁，输入指挥部之前给他们的办公室开门密码，立即闯进去。羽生结弦没进，这个任务是韩聪负责的，对方更清楚，不能越队涉及机密核心任务。他跟宇野昌磨死死地控制住跟过来的几只丧尸，在门外护住进去的韩聪，等待任务结束。

枪声与嘶吼混杂，让人近乎耳鸣，羽生结弦发现本该在这里的人没在，急道：“天天呢！”

“他似乎在断后！”宇野昌磨制住旁边的一只丧尸将它击杀在地。

怪不得跟过来的丧尸并没有刚刚的多！羽生结弦环顾了四周，发现这里零零散散只有几只丧尸，攻击力还不如想象，击杀的非常轻松，他连忙按住通讯器联系金博洋。

“金博洋！收到请回复！”

“走吧！拿到资料了！”韩聪在此时从办公室里出来，脸色却苍白，像是碰到了什么无法接受的事，一时迷茫不可思议，捏紧了拳头，眼神里尽是复杂的情绪。羽生结弦注意到，问怎么了。

“……以后再解释，此地不宜久留！”韩聪让自己强行打起精神，脱口而出，“这里没这么简单！往上十五层可能都是实验失败品，被感染的不仅仅有动物，还有被隐瞒的没有上报的人！”

“……什么？人？！”

“比我们之前见到的丧尸还要多！”

有可能……还要恐怖！

“砰——”

“砰——！”

话音刚落，那个毛骨悚然的声音又来了！一道一道，像是在撞击着什么，羽生结弦仔细辨别后，发现它来自头顶上的天花板，下意识地往上看去，那天花板像是要被楼上的什么东西砸烂一样，凸起恐怖的弧度，震荡，激起建筑碎成的粉末，就像在科研楼门前看到的那般，扭曲诡异，科研楼的墙壁跟天花板，那是何等的先进坚固，此刻居然轻易被撞烂，究竟是如何骇人的力度与绝望的挣扎，分明是有什么更可怕的东西蠢蠢欲动，想要破开而出！

那还是人吗？还是动物？还是什么变异或者结合的……

往上十五层，每一层都有被困住的变异丧尸怪物，如果上一层楼的丧尸有如此力度，那么其他的丧尸也有可能做着同样的事情，一旦撞破而出，他们面对的，将是难以预估的丧尸群！数量甚至难以想象！

总之，那不是现在的他们可以应付的！不能再待在这里了，要尽快离开！韩聪示意羽生结弦跟宇野昌磨立即离开此地，却发现此处并没有他的队员，心下一惊。

“天天跟林钰呢！他俩去哪里了！”

“他们没有回复！”

“不行！得马上找到他们！我们现在就要撤退！”羽生结弦转手换了重枪，冲着过来的丧尸一顿猛击，强行开路，“五楼一定有一个安全出口，你们去找！我去找天天他们！”

“轰——”下一秒猝不及防一声巨响，一场爆炸突然而至！爆起的火光像定位着剩下的人的位置，在混乱里居然离他们还有些距离，只有活人行动才能有这场爆炸，羽生结弦迅速确认后方位后往前奔去，毫不犹豫。

“金博洋！收到请回复！”

“滋——”通讯器切换频道，传来电音。羽生结弦呼吸一滞。

该死！究竟发生了什么！

 

被火燃烧殆尽后发出的烧焦气味冲进鼻腔，爆炸的温度令人难受，空间太小，金博洋就地翻滚，扑灭身上飞过来的火苗，耳膜震痛，脑袋被爆炸影响钝痛不已，忍住浑身的疼忙起身捡起遗落的枪，待眼前模糊逐渐转至清明，他四肢颤抖着直起身来。

被扑过来的林钰护住躲开了突然袭击的几只丧尸，两个人陷入了新的战斗，却意外让扑空的丧尸撞进身边一间实验室里，破碎开窗导致实验室的防御系统启动一瞬间爆炸，两个人赶紧逃离开来，却依旧无可避免地被波及到。

所幸现在的丧尸在这场爆炸里被烧死了许多，让他有得以喘息的机会与时间。

肺被压住一样，配合着肋骨处的疼痛随着呼吸传至神经，猛咳几声像要咳出血，但又始终留在喉中，如火般燃烧。金博洋用力地甩了甩头试图让自己尽快清醒过来，咬了一口舌尖，铁锈味立即蔓延开。他抬眸第一时间寻找着同样经受爆炸的林钰，抬起沉重的步伐渡到陷入昏迷的林钰身边。

“林钰！！林钰！给我醒来！咳咳——”金博洋摇着林钰的手臂，用手拍着对方染血的脸颊，对方没有反应。

心下一个咯噔，金博洋突然慌乱，抬手测过林钰的心脉——还活着，吓得大气都不敢出，随后双手交叠在林钰的胸前挤压，几下做过紧急心脉复苏，急的出了一身薄汗，眼睛被糊住，让他越发心怕。

没事的，没事的！他不停地在心里回放这句话，想要不断给自己勇气来面对眼前一切。

不会死的，不会！金博洋边压边喊，“林钰赶紧给我醒来！！”

有一种恐惧笼罩在他心头，试图剥削掉他的力气。没有什么能比现在更让他害怕，他跟丧尸打了这么久，好几次差点被咬他不怕，差点被炸死他不怕，再怕疼也好再怕痛也罢，都没有关系。

但他怕身边的人走，他怕身边的人离他而去。每个人都如此脆弱，存活在这世上互相依偎，遇到的人还没来得及珍惜，还没来得及祝福，怎么能就说分离。

太残忍了。太悲哀了。到底该如何拯救。

眼眶发热，金博洋一下一下地继续给林钰做复苏术，周围的丧尸一时都被炸的彻底在火焰里挣扎，数量急剧减少，无心理会剩下过来仅存的丧尸，金博洋现在只有一个念头，其余什么都不想。

醒来！求你！醒来！

不知过了多久，昏迷的林钰终于起了苏醒的反应。一顿猛咳让他唤醒意识，生生咳出一口血。

“……”林钰迷糊中吐出几个音节，证明还活着，金博洋没能听清说的是什么，在眼泪夺眶而出的瞬间一阵欣喜跃上心头。

还好。还好！

“天天！”羽生结弦就在这时赶到，抬起枪击中几只靠过来的丧尸，跑到金博洋身边，后者闻声抬头，眼睛里泛着泪光。金博洋赶紧抹了把脸，牵着林钰的手揽着林钰的肩膀扶着他起身。

“我们该走了。任务结束。”羽生结弦低声道，“这里不能留了。”

“我们找到出口了！快点走！”韩聪的声音从耳边传来，“趁楼上那些怪物还没下来！”

“砰——砰！”天花板继续回响着可怖的撞击声，忽而远近，断断续续，但楼上的怪物一时之间还不会成功逃离。羽生结弦暗自松了一口气，带着金博洋跟林钰一路射杀挡路的丧尸，与韩聪宇野汇合。一场战斗下来，不过百个丧尸的科研楼彻底没了活动的气息，五个人终于逃出了这所藏着无数不可告人的秘密的可怕牢笼，得以完成任务。

此时离夜幕降临还有一个小时。

 

逃离科研所到达暂时安全区域，韩聪跟宇野昌磨准备去搞辆货车——其实他们本来想要一辆巴士，但遇到的巴士上那些本来等着逃离的人们全部被感染，困在里面自相残杀，打消了这个念头。羽生结弦在关闭的店铺门前守着伤到的金博洋跟林钰，时而出去察看情况。

入眼雨幕重重。

在此刻终于彻底清醒过来的林钰猛然喘了口气睁开眼睛，耳膜似乎还嗡嗡作响，一阵头晕目眩，几欲干呕。他苦笑一下，觉得自己弱爆了，明明都躲开了，没有正面对着爆炸，怎么还没缓过神来。转头看着很快就恢复的差不多的金博洋，一时感叹，自家副队平时确实没偷懒没白练，哪像他自己，现在觉得非常不行了，感觉好辛苦——

他低头看见了自己腿上不知什么时候留下的伤口，回忆不及，太混乱了，只剩一片腐烂。

浑身冰凉。

 

金博洋本来在林钰身边守着，时不时盯着不远处等着韩聪跟宇野昌磨的羽生结弦。短暂的放空了自我。他其实挺累的，但还没到可以休息的时候，他必须坚持下去。不多时韩聪就跟宇野昌磨开着货车过来了，金博洋连忙回头想要扶着林钰走，却被对方拒绝了。

“你干什么？”金博洋不解。他不明白好端端的，林钰为何不跟他走，是不是在闹什么，他一向知道林钰脾气时而古怪，也许是还没缓过来，当下也轻声安慰道：“没事，等回去你就好了，只是暂时——”

“天天。”林钰打断了他，抬眸，脸色灰败。

“你们走吧，不要管我了。我可能……被感染了。”

金博洋听罢愣在原地，怔怔地看着林钰示意他看的腿上的伤。伤口狰狞，触目惊心。

心一下子就像被刀撕裂开一样，分裂地疼。

羽生结弦闻声回过头来，看着眼前这一幕，几下就猜到发生了什么。猝不及防地想起了过去的事情，他站在原地睁着眼睛，像被抽空力气，不知该如何是好，最终不忍心地别过头去。他抬头看着阴沉、叫人透不过气来的天空，喉中哽咽。

以往这种情况出现，为了不伤害其他人，他们不得不选择抛下队友。以前金博洋没来得及救，就被推着走，他从没有选择。

但现在呢？

现在在他面前的还是原来的队员，没有变成丧尸，也没有变成怪物，清清秀秀的，其实像读书的，不像个握枪的。当初为了执行任务，特意注射过初级防感疫苗，所以还没有这么快异化，但林钰迅速灰败下去微微乌黑的脸已经有了预兆。

在还没研究出完整的对抗HZ试剂的疫苗之前，人还是逃不过这场感染。

所以要眼睁睁地，看着自己的队员死在这里吗？

金博洋眼眶通红，盯着一脸颓败的林钰，颤着唇，又看着那溃烂的伤口，没有半分力气支撑他往前一步或者退后一步，只是几乎要落下泪来。

眼前的这个人明明才比他小一岁，以前却总是任他撒娇由他胡闹。正经叫他副队的时刻没几次，永远都在嫌弃他为所欲为，却会站在他身边，无条件地支持他。

他们认识相知了这么多年，此刻就要天人永隔吗？如果不丢下他，万一变异成丧尸，所有人都有可能被感染，权衡利弊，天黑之前，他们必须要回去了。

就此向无能为力妥协吗？

凭什么呢？

“也没事……回头见着我妈，麻烦告诉她，没能给她带回个媳妇，只能来生再报答她了。”林钰惨白着脸，有气无力地扯了个笑比哭还难看的表情。

“还有……你啊……好好照顾自己行吗，别老是不顾自己身体的……队长也是。哎，说多了，我舍不得啊。”

“我真的，不舍得啊……都没能、没能再见文静姐江哥跟何卿一面……”

林钰说着说着就哽咽，擦了下滚出眼眶的眼泪，伸身想要摸出那最后一颗子弹。他不想自杀，作为战士，他本该死在战场上。但如今似乎没得选择，如果金博洋没救他，他可能就会跟那些丧尸同归于尽在那场火焰里，往后他人想起，或者有姓名，或者只剩下一个碑。

原来他这么快就要走到尽头。怪不甘心的，可是又能如何呢。

他很早很早以前，就已经做过觉悟。有这结局，居然毫不意外。

林钰抬头定定地看到眼眶发红的金博洋，努力露出一个微笑，苍白无力。能在最后一点时间跟他的队长与副队告别，算是上苍仁慈了。

别的不求，好歹留一个拥抱吧。

他向金博洋伸开手臂，“副队。抱一个吧，算送我一程了。”

像跟我们以前的队员们那样，作最后的告别的拥抱。

金博洋蹲下去用力地抱住了林钰，眨眼，滑落下滚烫的眼泪，呜咽出声。温热的体温在冰凉的雨天里触碰，相互取暖，生命的温度。林钰忍不住想要多贪恋这样的温暖，在冰冷的世界里只有如此才是活着的温度，怎叫人不眷恋，怎叫他舍得，但他知道不可以了。

他们不可以任性地停留，他们只能告别着前行。

他咬牙推开金博洋时，却被金博洋反拉住手臂，直接被对方拉起揽过来要带他走。

“你——”林钰一惊，挣扎，情急下骂道，他不想拖累别人，“你有病啊！我、我已经被感染了，你怎么还——”

“闭嘴。没死就给我等着。”金博洋声音沙哑，忍住哽咽，扶起林钰要将他丢进货车里，路过羽生结弦身边的时候被对方拉住。

韩聪跟宇野昌磨还没理清头绪，状况之外，就看到羽生结弦拉着金博洋的手臂，要质问什么。

“你要做什么？”羽生结弦问。

“回去找血清。”金博洋道。

“血清？你觉得那个有用？”

“在科研楼留着的万一有用呢？”

“你要一个人去？”羽生结弦换了语气。

金博洋点头，没必要拉上其他人，“等我半小时，如果我赶不回来——”

“……不，不用等了吧。”

“金博洋你疯了吧！”林钰被金博洋这种疯狂的想法吓到，剧烈地挣扎着，“任务完成了，直接走就是，何必为了我耽误其他人！”

“你是我的队员，如果可以的话，我总会去试试。”

羽生结弦始终沉默着，在听到这句话时心下一动。金博洋将林钰丢给韩聪，“我看到了那东西，我去会比较快。”

“你不可以！”林钰拉住金博洋的衣袖。

我可以。金博洋握住林钰的手将他推开，却被羽生结弦抓住了手腕。他抬眸错愕地看着羽生结弦。

“我陪你去。”羽生结弦语气坚定，紧握着没敢放手。

你要闯的你要去试的我都会陪你，在这末日的战斗里我始终要陪你走一趟。

矢志不渝。


	9. Chapter 9

09.逃离

『Falling slow  
缓慢沉浸  
Falling slow in the pouring rain  
沉浸在这瓢泼大雨中  
It's all we know  
这便是我们知晓的一切  
——《Hurricane》』

瓢泼大雨而至，雾气深深。

韩聪彻底搞清楚到底发生了什么事后，冲着金博洋吼道：“你疯了！科研楼楼上都是怪物！万一它们破开天花板，你要面临的可是一群更可怕的丧尸！”

“可你让林钰怎么办？”金博洋反驳道，语调竟带着些颤抖，他忍下酸涩，咳了一声，心急之下，压着的铁锈味涌上来，羽生结弦抓住他手腕的手不知道何时落下，站在一旁静静地看着，“我看到了那里有实验血清，之前总部不是有提过这个东西吗？他们没想到还留着，说明那个还有救，那我为什么不去试一试？”

“你……”韩聪看着眼前这个固执的他的副队，一时不知道该说什么。他想瓦解这个士兵眼神里的锐利与坚定，想让他妥协服从，潜意识告诉他，作为队长此刻应该这么做必须这么做，然而，作为战士，他始终做不到如此。

“天天。说句不好听的，现在的林钰……我们可能不能带回去。这里还摸不清情况，没有人守着，你护不住的，你一个人也危险。”韩聪沉默许久，终是说出了这句话，权衡利弊分析情况，以图消灭金博洋疯狂的想法，“所以……”

这是在逼金博洋放弃。

但金博洋在冲动过后回过神来已然镇静下来，他点头表示理解，“没关系，那就一起留在这里，直到我将他救活为止，尽我所能。”

“万一不能呢？”韩聪继续问。

“那就一起死。”金博洋努力扯了个笑道。旁边的羽生结弦听了这话，默然不出声，心尖却莫名地发疼。

谁不疼呢？

他们已经失去了四个优秀的队员，来不及告别就已经匆匆而过，一眼都没来得留住，转眼就遗落成空。此刻此景又要让他们亲手抛下自己一直为伴作战的队友，千刀万剐焚心之痛何止如此。他们明明已经走到了这里，离接触光明就差一步之遥，却不得不面临最后的抉择。

……不，他们甚至从无选择，无从拯救。作为一队之长，韩聪走的路比他们更多，见过的生与死更多，全都是踏过荆棘血液渡过来的，又怎么会不明白金博洋此时的心情。他看着金博洋眼睛里隐约闪着的光，像扑不灭的星火，从来都不曾消失过。韩聪无意识地握紧抓住怀里逐渐丧失意识的林钰变得冰冷的手臂，心头忽的一下尽数落满酸楚。

“别、队长……离我远点……”林钰在浑噩中下意识地想要用力推开韩聪，被韩聪再次抓紧。

他的队友，现在还是个正常人，十九岁的年纪，正是个风华正茂的好时候。韩聪心口发疼，他不嫌弃也不避讳，却因为想象到林钰未来若是异化成丧尸的那个样子而蓦地红了眼眶，谁愿意变成那样。

伤口逐渐恶化，但至今还没显现异化状态，估计是受了初级防感疫苗的影响，多少起着对抗的作用，不至于这么快异化。可迟早都会……没有人能说的清楚，但起码现在，林钰还有救。

还有生的希望。

“林钰、求你，别睡……”韩聪摇对着林钰哽咽出声，却不知道接下来，他们应该如何做。林钰如今这样，确实不能跟着他们回去，万一感染到了其他的幸存者，后果不堪设想。但韩聪不想放弃。

他的队友们也好，那些被拯救的幸存者也罢，死去的千千万万个人，在这个末世里，哪里来的自由与选择。终究不过被束缚被逼迫，苟活下去罢了。

可是如果不争取，如果还有争取的机会——

有没有可能，一切将会改变？

如果去试着挣开镣铐踏出一步呢？这苍天穹顶之下，是否还能有光的存在？

韩聪带头跑了这么久，突然想换个方向，为他还未逝去的队友，再试一次，好不好？

“之前拿到这个资料，总部曾许诺我们说可以派救助直升机接我们回去。”韩聪稳住慌乱的心，咽了下喉冷静道，“但因为D市是重度感染区，先前就有误入感染者导致病毒爆发的案例，他们担心剩下的幸存者有问题，不敢轻易开直升机给我们，所以还在考虑当中。”

“而现在，我们完成了任务，我向总部汇报过后，他们要求我们立即派一个人拿着资料直接过去加快研究进度，所以会派直升机来接，我申请过了，我希望能带几个妇女儿童先走，这也是我要留下小隋的原因，她胆子大，心细，总归可以知道这些的。”韩聪说着说着，一提到隋文静，眼神就变得温柔如水，满怀眷恋。他一时失笑，继续往下说道。

“……但现在这样，我倒不知道怎么办了。”韩聪摇了摇头，叹息，“向总部申请的降落直升机的时间还有一个小时，我已经让金杨他们带着人在B区等候了。本来，这个时候我们应该在回去的路上，刚好可以赶上直升机，带走遗存资料。”

他们本来时间就紧张，不容许他们有任何停留，现在全球已经沦陷了大半区域城市，如果迟一步，后果难以承担，他们得在更多生命消逝之前争取更多机会，争取早日得到对抗HZ病毒的救命稻草。

他们也不能拿着其他人的生命开玩笑，必须抓紧每分每秒，因此半刻都不该停下。

可如今一切都变了。

“作为四队队长，我本来就不可能先走一步，我安排好了，如果我们在这里没能完成任务，就让你一个人回去带着资料和她们走。”韩聪抬头看着听罢错愕的金博洋，笑道，“是，就是你。天天。剩下的路也不好走，我可不是在为你减轻负担——我本来就打算护你两周全，把后面的事都交给你了。”

“……聪哥你、你胡说些什么！——你不能这样！”金博洋急道，打断了韩聪的这种胡话，雨水落满他的脸颊，像在哭泣。

四队于他而言，总像一个家。他是总被护着的人，此刻也是最无措的人。没有人能明白他此刻的心境，像是被飓风刮起漩涡，让他天旋地转，浑身乏力，何以挣脱。

那种感觉是恐惧。恐惧失去，恐惧逝落，失去力气仿佛就要落地。

“现在既然有机会救人，当然要去试一试。就让我去一趟科研楼吧。” 韩聪打断自己的思绪，转了话题不让自己再说着无用的话，几欲起身，沉稳道，“宇野，麻烦你带着这个资料，和羽生天天一起回去，抓紧时间！我跟林钰留在这里，是死是活你们不用管。”

如果上天垂怜让他们有幸存活，那便最好，若是不能，这就是命，谁也挣脱不了，讨不到一个说法，落个岁月遗留的叹息。

他起身将林钰重新揽住，认真地看着对方，“这是命令！如果我顺利找到那便活下来，如果不能那也没有关系，反正我们任务已经完成，就此——”

金博洋盯着一脸镇定的韩聪，立马打断，“我不许！我不接受这个命令！”

“金博洋！你必须服从命令！”韩聪怒道，“我命令你现在带着资料就走！”

“韩聪！你想过没有，你作为队长就该去带领民众而不是现在跟我说留下你让我们自己走，你以为这样的安排会很好？”金博洋提高音量，话语不容置疑，“主持大局的应该是你！剩下那些人需要你！而且我是了解那个实验血清在哪里的人，难道你就不相信我能做到吗？！”

“并非不相信你。”韩聪没想到一向乖顺听话的金博洋此刻居然反抗的这么厉害，态度极其强硬，“而是既然能有别的选择，为什么不能选择我呢？我是你们的队长，我必须要你们负责！”

“不……我们还是没有选择。”金博洋听罢摇头叹道，“聪哥。四队可以没有金博洋，但不可以没有韩聪。这就是必须要有，不能改变！”

从苍穹特种部队成立开始，一队之长就是一支队伍的灵魂、是旗帜、是船帆，是光的存在，是指领的方向，以他为起点，每个队员都将是牢固的石砖，最终成一面无法撼动的城墙，坚定如孤岛，不可转移。

他们已经失去了许多，本再不能留下更多的遗憾。

“所以你必须，先带着资料走，我跟林钰留下。也别等我半个小时了，你们直接走吧，是死是活尽人事听天命，若是可以活下来，我绝对可以跟上你们的。”金博洋不顾韩聪再次而来的愤怒，凝眸注视许久，转身就要带着林钰离开，“不服从命令的后果我知道。要是还能再见到人，尽管来。要是不能——那也，没办法了。”

“金博洋！”韩聪想上前去拦住他，却被金博洋下一句给停了脚步。他一下子就明白过来。

金博洋头也不回，倔强地扶着昏迷的林钰，一步一步地往后走去，在雨幕中，沾湿了眉眼。

“你以前不能做的事情，我替你做。”

以前韩聪不敢为队友停下来的脚步，不能试着去救、不能去做的事情，只能为无辜的人无可奈何地往前跑，现在金博洋就替他做一次，闯一次。

终究抛开这些身份，他们都只是人。活生生的、有血有肉的人，有感情有心跳有悲欢，他们在普通人面前为其遮风挡雨，万死不辞，而如今，他们也想为自己的亲人守护一次。

韩聪越过层叠的雨幕，静默看着逐渐离去的人，他或许不该再往前一步，他即将要离去的方向跟金博洋背道而驰，看着看着，就落下眼泪。

一条路总度众生，一条路此刻度我。

如今那条路已有人在，那么这条路我来试试。本来可以这样的，本来可以如此的。

二队的羽生结弦跟宇野昌磨对视了一眼，复杂的情绪在眼神里交流，触碰，他们没有立场说任何话，只能在一旁默默看着，最后，同时闭上眼睛。

众人说世上从没有感同身受，没有人能分享只此一人的孤寂，那是他们说错了。有些痛一直蔓延到心脏，蔓延到记忆深处，往往只消一个眼神，就全都懂，全都疼。

我能理解你，因为你的眼里就有与我一样的落寞。在这个末日里，你与我共同呼吸。

你与我，相依为命。

 

“你不应该跟来。”金博洋转头哽咽地看着跑过来跟他一起的羽生结弦，不敢停下，他还没找到一个适合放置林钰的地方——林钰身上有新鲜血液，不能保证会不会引来其他丧尸，而且爆发时间不定，在这种情况下，似乎是死路一条，两个人看似极难同时活下来。

所以留下来确实并非好选择，甚至太愚蠢。但金博洋就想试一试，没试过怎么知道呢？固执傻瓜笨蛋他都认了，只求问心无愧，不枉此生一趟。况且他不可能眼睁睁地看着还有救的队友就此死去，一点希望都不能放弃，以前做不到，现在既然他能做到，就必须要去试一试。

他已经见过太多的别离了。

更何况，万一有奇迹发生呢？按照他的推断与之前总部回复的说法，那个蓝色试剂似乎有效，起码能够试一下。只要有希望，只要有希望。

“你非我上级，非我下属，我不听你的。我是自愿。”羽生结弦这么说道，“我交代了任务，让宇野跟着韩聪回去了。我说服了韩聪让他跟总部说明一切情况，然后，我就来找你。”

金博洋听罢苦笑，他想起刚刚羽生结弦抓住他手腕的举动和说的那句话，实在令人心动，加速心跳无法自已，却让他不敢相信，被他刻意压了下来没敢理会，此时回想心中却苦涩不堪，“……我似乎并不值得你这么做，这太危险了。”

我要往深渊下去，你怎么也跟着我跳？

“不，你值得。”羽生结弦毫不犹豫地回道，“你一直值得我这么做，而且，这是我心甘情愿的。”

金博洋一时不知道该说什么，只能沉默。为什么这个人总是能陪在他身边呢，为什么这个人总是能支持他、在他回头的时候看着他、跟他说难以放弃的话，让他无论如何都有勇气走下去，让他无论如何都有不能死的理由。

是不是人的一生里，必须要有这么一个人，而这个人，终将是你如今唯一心上的柔软。

那就要对这个人负责，不能轻易就放弃啊。

转移看着羽生结弦的视线，金博洋抹了把满脸的雨水继续往前走，不久后找到了一个废弃的店铺——里面安全的很，锁了门，暴力开锁以后里面恰好可以暂时放置林钰。金博洋从随身携带的包裹里给林钰打了支强心剂，暂时稳定住身体情况，又从大腿侧抽出一把特制的黑金军刀，出鞘，动手给林钰的伤口挖去腐肉妥当包扎，以免腐烂的太久腐蚀太深，也不能让突如其来的丧尸闻味过来，从无数次作战的经验里可以得知有些丧尸狠起来连同类都吃，故而腐肉气息也会吸引它们。

但必须要有一个人守在这里，才能安心去科研楼找实验抗体。金博洋没说话，羽生结弦却看得懂。他们没时间耽搁了。

羽生结弦在一旁看着动作如此娴熟的金博洋，心下一时复杂，在看到那把特制黑金刀时似有所思。在这个乱世里每个人不断在改变着，不会杀人的人要杀人，不会救人的人要救人，都在被迫着往前，半分不能停留。

停下来，就要死去。所以韩聪他们不能停下来，金博洋这里也不能停下来。他不是来送死的，他是来救命的。

林钰很久以前跟他开玩笑，如果有一天他被咬了，若是可以，他宁愿当第一个治疗实验品，也不愿意就此丧失理智。

“实验疫苗出来后肯定不可能一下子就能成功。……恐怕还是要做活体实验。”林钰那时说，学医的直觉让他心有推测，“无论哪种，都有风险，避不了的。”

但若是有机会——

他要做第一个为人类寻找光明的人。

“你知道的，我们一直在守护。”记忆里的林钰淡淡笑着，“死去之前还能为其他人做点什么也很好。当然——那得等我被咬了再说。”

而现在，金博洋带他来实现最后一个心愿。是死是活，他真的管不了，也只能祈祷。

前进，便是新的希望，后退，便是再无可能。

“你既然来了，就只能拜托你在这里照顾他。谢谢。我走了。”金博洋处理完这些就立刻起身准备走人，没让羽生结弦看清他眼神里的万种情绪，“半个小时，如果我没能回来，你赶紧走吧，林钰……你也弃了吧。别回头了。”

没有羽生结弦，金博洋还真的不知道该怎么安置林钰，他本来想慢慢思考去处的，还没等他思考完，羽生结弦就过来替他做好了决定。

他可以放心地跑，总有人陪着他。

可是万一他做不到……他金博洋，也舍不得羽生结弦。这个人这么好，他还没来得及说些什么，就要面临分离，就要直隔生死，那又怎么让人舍得。

不行，该走了，再不走他怕真的不想走。金博洋转身没反应过来，被羽生结弦拉住了手腕。他回头看着对方，却不敢流露半点意外之感。

他怕软弱留恋在此时叫嚣，让人失去勇气。因为现在逃离是一件多么容易的事，只要抛下还昏迷的队友，就能活命无忧。但那怎么可能。

“……金博洋。”自两个人重遇后，这还是他第一次叫过全名，此时虔诚又认真。羽生结弦哽咽着，沙哑道，“活着见我。就算你真的掉进深渊，拼死我也会把你拉出来。”

可我不会舍得让你陪我一起落入深渊的。哪怕你愿意。哪怕你心甘情愿。

金博洋没说话，轻甩开羽生结弦的手转身就往科研楼跑去。他何尝不知道羽生结弦也想陪他一起，但不可以，他需要对方留下，他知道羽生结弦会等他。

那就放心跑吧，心有归所，何不能栖息。

再次踏进科研楼，一股爆炸过后遗留烧焦的气味扑鼻而来，但所幸并没有新的爆炸，也不成混乱，金博洋皱着眉跑进去，直径找到了之前找到的隐蔽的安全出口，他的记忆力一向很好，这也是他有信心循着记忆路线快速找到目标而不耽误时间的原因。几下越至五楼，出口，入眼一切凌乱散落，还有几只丧尸在此处行尸走肉，虽然走之前羽生结弦把他重新装好子弹的冲锋枪给他备着，但能不打就不打，太耗体能了，他必须尽快找到那间实验室——对，右拐直走，弯弯曲曲绕道，金博洋转身绕过丧尸小心翼翼的走过去。

“砰——砰——”那个声音又来了，在近乎但空荡的科研楼显得格外诡异渗人。据走之前羽生结弦跟他推测的那样，由这撞击以及隐约传来的其他碰落的频率可以推断，上面的怪物一时半会并不能成功破开束缚——但时间久了，迟早要出来的，金博洋只能尽可能地提速。他几下就摸到了实验室，但不打草惊蛇要从门进去，需要密码，门的保密性做的极好——看来里头的东西确实非常重要，防护措施得当。这倒是没想到，混乱里也没人提及这个，行吧，他只能另外想办法，抬手向总部申请回输开启密码，在这鬼地方暴力开门是行不通的，反而惹祸上身。

这间实验室规格与其他的不一样，封闭，只留有一处透明窗观察里头情况，以防实验意外，金博洋也是无意间从窗里看见的，一下子就牢牢记住了所在位置。躲在阴暗处，金博洋思考着下一步该如何做才能将那些试剂装进随身携带的包裹里——那些试剂与试管非常易碎。

“天天，方诺教授说，密码是0860。”彭程的声音不久后响起，金博洋应下后顿了一会，有些诧异这回复速度。

怕不是韩聪向上级禀报了……所以一切都为他准备着。金博洋心口微微发热，会心一笑。他起身输入这四位数字，“滴”地一声，成功开启门。极快地进去观察周围，金博洋没时间多思考，只能一股脑地将三分之一可以直接输入人体的透蓝色试剂拿走，别的拿不了了。还有其他看似有用的东西，顺道拿走——看来确实有做过实验，但不知道成功率有多高？效果如何？哪些是失败的，哪些是成功的？还是说，这都是未知数，没有人知道到底会发生什么，全部都靠运气。

科研楼将死亡与希望一概锁住，但到底哪个才是最终救赎，一概不知。

试剂一向因人而异，能成功，说明这些有救，还能为实验做一次贡献，但万一林钰用了，天秤倒向死亡怎么办？

可是再没有什么比现在更无力回天了。只能死马当活马医。

就让我们当第一个手持火种的人，从此越过黑夜，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

恐怕都没有人知道有没有用，但金博洋却直觉，它一定是重要的。之所以没有人提及这个，也许是因为这个实验还没成功，一切还有意外，不敢轻易使用，而且如今的病毒感染已然不一样，这些已经不够用。可是没办法了，没有这些林钰迟早变成丧尸，而一旦有了这些还有活下来的可能。

脑子里难得混乱，科研楼的一切都是谜团，让人搞不明白，金博洋不想再去推理什么，抓紧时间装完后就转身离开，下一秒却突然起了变故——

“吼——”

嘶吼近在眼前！

几只面容模糊流脓扭曲的丧尸一下子就出现面前张开血盆大口向他袭来！金博洋立马反应后举枪将最前的一只踹开，后退强先射击，砰砰砰几下精准击中要害！实验室顿时弥漫着血腥味，金博洋护住试剂用肩膀撞开还没到地丧尸逃出了实验室，快速地往出口跑去，抬头却看到一整块天花板有破裂的痕迹，裂纹迅速如藤蔓伸展开来，那天花板在此刻忽的有彻底破开的迹象——

遭了！再不走它们就要下来了！金博洋分明已经听见那些比寻常丧尸更为可怖惊撼的嘶吼哭嚎声！一出即是要将撕裂震碎心肺之感！

“轰——”瞄准附近一间实验室的玻璃立即打碎，又朝着仪器射击，顿时升起了爆炸以图阻拦要下来的丧尸，金博洋突然脚下一滑重心不稳，刚想调整身形却防不胜防地被过来的丧尸扑住倒地，从包裹里滚出来几支玻璃试剂落到地面上，霎时破碎一地流出蓝色液体，湿稠一片。

金博洋就地翻滚几次将枪压到身上的丧尸后扣起扳机，身体压过满地的碎片，转身拼命地射击，子弹直直投入丧尸的身体里，它撕裂的嘴却近在金博洋脖颈，腥臭至极。白嫩的脸颊无可避免地被不知哪里来的碎玻璃划开一道小口，鲜血溢出，金博洋用力将那中弹枯竭的丧尸推开后，抬腿就要跑开，转身被几只丧尸使力一扑差点又倒地，金博洋咬牙一顿扫射，顺势抓住来者的手臂一个过肩摔，从围着的丧尸中挣脱开来不再缠斗。

快没体力了——再不走，再不走——

金博洋最后想起了某个人，眼眶一热，又重新抬起沉重的腿拼命往前跑，出口就在眼前！

“砰——啪——”

天花板终于破开！一阵震耳欲聋的声音呼啸而至！被封锁的怪物破牢而出，即将出击！有力地拍打着地面！下一转角金博洋就找到了紧急出口，纵身一越逃出了五楼！

“轰！！”

身后毫无预兆地响起了爆炸，极其剧烈，威力足够焚骨烧心，幸好金博洋早就逃出了科研楼，不到半个小时，他拼着命最终逃离出来。他刚出科研楼被绊了下，听见了枪声与嘶吼，没来得及反应差点就要摔倒，被突然而来的人揽住稳稳当当地抱在怀里，金博洋被丧尸扑的怕了，下意识就想挣脱，但转头一看，怔住。

“你、羽生、你怎么在这里！”金博洋惊道，看清羽生结弦身上新染的血迹。

“这里忽然有新的丧尸过来了，不能再待下去，我不放心，是过来找你的。林钰没事，还在昏迷。”奔过来躲了许久的羽生结弦护住金博洋转身就带走，深深地看了怀中人一眼，“……还好，你逃出去了。”

浑身都是滴落的雨水与浸染的液体，金博洋又咬了下舌尖，强迫自己清醒过来，刚往前一步，却透支了体力，忽的身体一软。

“天天！”羽生结弦一时心颤，立马揽住金博洋，对方惨白的脸让他忽地心疼。他一边走一边将金博洋带回最开始的那个地方。

“咳，咳咳，我……”金博洋本想推开羽生结弦解释自己没事，咳了几下后竟再也没有多余的力气，一时天旋地转，控制不住，眼前一黑就倒在了羽生结弦的怀里。

好累。好累。

他做到了。他成功逃出来了。

可是，真的好累，太累了。

彻底昏过去之前，金博洋感觉有人紧紧地抱住了他，身上的气息让他敢心安地沉睡下去。

所谓万丈深渊，下去，也该是前程万里。*

所幸总有人在下面等着他，下来就能紧紧抱住他。

 

*所谓万丈深渊，下去，也是前程万里。——木心


	10. Chapter 10

10.前路

『I feel the pages turning  
我感受到这页该翻过去  
I see the candle burning down  
我看见烛光燃尽  
Before my eyes  
就在我的眼前  
——《Breathe》』

“……羽生结弦请求联系总部！A区有新感染者出没！”

“收到——滋滋——”

“请求联系总部！D市A区情况已上报，现请求与科研所联系——”

“滋滋——”

雨还在下着，湿漉漉的，叫人阴郁又疲惫，连行走都艰难，每一步都像是拖着沉石，走着竟像度过荆棘，像是要把什么给踏平，一步一步不再回头。任由抬脚溅起的水花附身，加重湿感，水里走出来一样，眼睫处湿润一片。明明只消停下就能解脱，再往前走即是负重，但心里却是总有那么点不甘与火光不让自己妥协，总有那么一点勇气与坚定让自己做出选择。

羽生结弦抬眸往前看，雨中地上整片血水。

大部分城市瘫痪沦陷，整个信号传输系统极其不稳定，一时可以自由对话，一时又停滞于此，实在是个棘手的问题。羽生结弦无可奈何地暂时放弃通讯，边背着体力负荷的金博洋边警惕地环顾四周，抬头看着半空中暗色的线路皱眉猜测这里的信网规律，怀疑应该是在某个地区停留通讯才失灵地厉害。幸好走过的街道暂无新丧尸出没，羽生结弦暗自松了一口气，如今的情况非常不乐观，简直难以进退，在人口密集高度发达的繁华之都里，你无法知道到底哪里还有地方藏着人，无法预知接下来会发生什么，一切是未知数，只能静观其变，随时应对。

他们的前路总是未知。

更何况这里是城市最中心的A区，其占地面积之广、布局线路之复杂、街道楼阁之多足够让丧尸分散各处，然后出其不意地袭击并将人拖入地狱，迅速到措手不及。羽生结弦守着林钰不多时就听到了有丧尸过来的声音，将林钰妥当安置好迅速地出去探查情况，才惊觉临近黑夜，A区似乎将有一大群丧尸出现，如潮水袭来，即将疯狂地游荡，厮杀。

白天荒凉，是废墟，黑夜猖狂，是地狱。故为死城。

这里没有什么活人的气息，有的只有此刻暗沉的天空、满地的荒凉亡魂、满腔的腐败颓靡，以及眼前的雨水与迷雾，指尖与心脏的凉度。

放眼过去，建筑被烧毁，留经百年的人类成果毁于一旦，店铺被砸得透烂，碎尸腐肉断肢残躯就此作尘泥被命运无情碾在土地上，被狂风骤雨一裹依旧无所归处，埋也不知何处埋个粉身碎骨之地。路边的商店透明橱柜被打烂玻璃碎落一地，里头空空荡荡，显然是遭受过几轮抢劫与偷窃，人类的秩序与规则被随地丢弃，无人在意，到处混乱不堪，狼藉，毫无半点生气，周围时不时传来远近交叠的嘶吼与哭嚎，声声力竭，似是在为这座孤城作最后的挣扎，灵魂被焚烧殆尽，浴火何能重生。

这便是此刻的人间。充满绝望、苦难、无穷尽的死亡复活，以及总是没完没了的逃离，不知什么时候才能终止，也不知道有没有明天。

可是，至少我们还活着。

随意抹去脸上雨水，羽生结弦将金博洋带回原来他们找到的地方，小心翼翼地放下背上陷入昏睡的金博洋，羽生结弦立马上去查看林钰的情况。手指触到林钰的脖颈处，冰冷不若生人，皮肤甚至开始僵化，裸露的皮肤青筋爆起，血管凸显，一条条蔓延曲折，全身皆是濒死的状态，林钰的脸灰败苍白，眼下乌黑的眼圈格外骇人，嘴唇干裂，身体逐渐异化，先前羽生结弦在守着他的时候还吐过一次黑血，林钰靠着之前留下的初级防感疫苗的作用断断续续地清醒过来又浑噩过去，痛苦万分，好几次想用手抓伤脸颊以转移痛苦分散注意力，被羽生结弦拦下并束缚起手腕阻止自残。

跟他死去的队友那样，见过这么多次，没有哪一次像现在一样让羽生结弦茫然到手足无措。

“求、求你们走……别管我了……太疼了，太疼了……”林钰曾痛醒过来，还作为一个人留着他的清醒与理智，但他知道这都是仅存的意识了，疼痛往他的骨头里钻，要钻裂一般，腿上被处理过的伤口渗血作痒，他咬牙转过来死死抓住羽生结弦的衣袖，语无伦次地哀求道，“我不想、不想伤到你们、求你了、羽生！让天天回来……让他回来！”

“反正、都是死……横竖都是死……何苦呢！”

陷入最后黑暗之前，他失声流泪。

你说这样的我，到底还能怎么活下去。你又何必为我走一趟，丢下我一了百了，其实这便是命了。

若是这般地步，当真是生不如死。

无人能知道那到底是何种程度的折磨煎熬，当人能真切体会到时，同等的死亡也就不远；也没有办法能让这样还是人类的受难者彻底解脱，本没有权利剥夺一个人活着的希望，可尽力而为以后，仍是无能为力。

羽生结弦眼眶通红地将林钰按住，心在胸腔里打鼓，作痛，几下深呼吸，抖着手用金博洋舍命拿回来的试剂与注射针头将整支蓝色液体打进林钰的颈静脉。他在心里一直告诉自己手别抖，别慌，别怕！一切还有可能！万一这真的可以救林钰一命呢，万一真的可以让他作为一个人活下来呢，万一我们真的得到了希望呢？

可万一下一秒，他就死了呢？

注射完试剂，林钰短暂地停止了呼吸。羽生结弦顿时感到浑身冰冷，如置冰中被抽离完力气，冷汗直流，颤着唇愣在原地，他难以置信地想要上前再确认情况，谁知下一刻就发生了反应。

“……啊啊啊……啊啊！”

林钰体内的试剂开始起作用，全身的血液仿佛都开始沸腾、燃烧，浑身跟在火中一样，体温骤然而升，滚烫地让他在原地翻滚，解开束缚住的双手控制不住地往脖子处抓，被注射的地方像是火源一般引导着他扑灭，胸膛抽搐着不断剧烈起伏，林钰爆发出几声痛吼，濒死地挣扎。

羽生结弦眼睁睁地看着突然被掐住喉咙失去挣扎动作的林钰毫无生息地倒在他面前，一瞬间大脑一下子空白，像是有爆炸炸到他耳边，嗡嗡作响，什么都感觉不到。

试剂因人而异，并且成功率未知，甚至还是处于实验状态的产物，谁也不知道到底会有什么结果，倒向生还是死，有没有其他作用也不知，一切都要看个人造化。羽生结弦忙上前去揽住林钰查看情况，所有他现在能做的复苏救助他都做了一次，也没见林钰有丝毫反应的回馈，对方始终保持着原来的样子，只不过没有任何生息。他怔怔地看着在一旁沉睡着的金博洋，眼眶一热，心痛得无法自已，心跳有那么几秒停下来，呼吸一滞，仿若皆不属于自己。

……这是，最坏的结果吗……

我们还是不能拯救眼前这一切吗？

我们还是没有希望吗？

“他被丧尸咬了！你以为还有活着的可能吗？羽生结弦，看清楚他到底变成了什么样子！别回去找他！”

忘了是什么时候被队友拼命地拉住往回走。

“他不死，就是我们死！以后也必须这样毫不犹豫地开枪……要记住啊！”

忘了多少次被迫握枪对着被丧尸咬伤的队友。

“人逃不开死的……何必太执着，不必妄想了。”

忘了是谁的叹息，风一吹就要消逝。

记忆突然漩起海浪打落在脑海里，蓦然让羽生结弦惊醒回来，那些曾经的话语回荡开后一下一下地拍打着他的心脏，那些人说过的话像要撞开什么似的要给予人痛击，但在回忆里的一声声枪声后全部粉碎成粉末，最终化为虚无被羽生结弦极力遗忘。

在这死城他们是为数不多的活人，此刻却觉得如死去一样，没有任何知觉，与埋葬的并无二致。

何必执着呢，为何执着呢。

羽生结弦颓然地闭上眼睛片刻，感觉失去了力气，再没法动半分。勉强睁开眼睛想再看一眼没什么反应的林钰，伸手却感受对方还跳动着的心脉，心下当即猛的一跳。

随即林钰一下爆发出剧烈咳嗽，将血沫吐出，弓起身子，劫后重生一样捂着胸口呻吟几次，缓过神来继续咳嗽，痛的他发泄般骂了几句。皮肤体表蔓延的血管恢复原状，脸色不再过异苍白，眼圈乌黑淡了些许，整个人再无之前濒死与异化的情况，丧尸体征消失，终是活了过来，痛醒后大口地喘气平复心跳。

……活了下来！

试剂与初级疫苗相互影响作用的结果让林钰彻底痛醒，反应几乎让他咳的作呕，羽生结弦连忙上去检查林钰的体温与伤口，发现一切都开始变得正常。各种不确定因素加在一起，每一个天秤平衡都倾斜，最终提高了成功的可能性，而他们无疑是幸运的。

难得的由衷而笑，羽生结弦抹了抹眼角的眼泪，让得以活下来的林钰先自己恢复过来缓过神，起身奔过去到金博洋身边，将他扶起。先前他已经检查过金博洋身上的情况，除了有些发烧，大概是淋了太久雨又进行了一场激烈的战斗，有生病的预兆，其余暂时没有什么问题——真的太累了，羽生结弦想，他轻轻将金博洋扶靠在他肩膀上，看见对方白嫩脸上的血痕愣了下，抬手一抹发觉竟然是划伤，顿时心疼的无以复加。

“咳咳！咳咳！痛死我了——天，我还活着！……这，等一下！天天这是怎么了？”林钰恢复过来后自行调整了会，好歹也是上过刀山火海的特种兵出身，很快就能调整恢复过来，他将自己身上的装备全部整理好，重新系好自己腿上布条，走过去询问情况。

“有些发烧，我们得尽快走出这里，耽误不得。”羽生结弦沉声道，将金博洋背起来，“一到夜晚，那些在角落里白天不敢轻易出来的丧尸就会聚集起来，一旦闻到活人的气息，我们就很危险。”

“……行。走吧。”林钰会意，用力地拍了下自己的脑袋清醒过来，起身让羽生结弦先走，他负责断后。

羽生结弦看了他一眼，问道：“还需要再休息一会吗？你……你才刚刚恢复过来。”

“没事没事。以前哪次不九死一生，都挺过来了。”林钰不在乎地摆摆手，咳完后给自己做了个检查，确保大致没事了，却让羽生结弦垂眸苦笑了一下。

也是……以前哪一次不是抱着没有后退之路的想法往前跑的，哪一次敢许诺明天的。

可是这一次不一样了。

出了店铺四处观察，羽生结弦跟林钰打算找辆车开出A区到达B区，估摸着B区的其他人也早该遇到了总部派出的直升机，趁天色还没有彻底暗沉下去，他们必须抓紧时间联系其他人。但在这个区域信号断断续续地，远程系统一时半会没办法联系到其他人，他们也只能靠着先前存储的地图路线尽量地躲避丧尸，不正面冲突。

金博洋迷迷糊糊地歪着头贴在羽生结弦的背上，呼吸绵长，羽生结弦像感受到这个人贴在背上的心跳，脚步都变得不再沉重。

因为我们，即将逃离，即将新的开始。

林钰皱着眉查看四周，抬手附上通讯器想要传输位置，却突然听见远方传来一声怒吼，随后，成叠的哭嚎声音起伏，在废墟里突兀又可怖，一时间竟像传闻中的万鬼同泣，震遍山川大厦。

遭了，一大群的丧尸！

“跑！！”林钰冲羽生结弦高声喊道，随即准备断后开枪，极速地往后退去，转头，不曾想羽生结弦竟转身向他跑去。

“你怎么……”林钰刚想问怎么往回跑，就发现了羽生结弦身后跟着成群的丧尸，个个面目狰狞扭曲，嗜血裂嘴。

前后都有丧尸——天快黑了！

“转角！”羽生结弦示意林钰，一下子就拐进了另一条街道处，恰好是个十字路口，马路上到处都是胡乱停放的车辆与里面来不及逃离的感染者，可以暂时阻挡住那些没有意识的丧尸，拖延时间。但这不是长久之计。

林钰在打完几只快速跟过来的丧尸后准备换枪，才发现自己的特制子弹快没了——分配给特种部队的特制子弹本来就所剩无几，用普通子弹攻击丧尸要花费时间与精力，特制子弹提高效率与命中率，此刻却快要穷途末路了。林钰还是毫不犹豫地将剩余的子弹塞进重枪里，抬手打中一只试图翻过车辆到达他们面前的丧尸，张牙舞爪面孔模糊的丧尸脑袋中弹爆开血花，淋漓一地，转眼又被雨水冲刷开来。

“羽生，我们快没子弹了，如果还在这里待着，我们将会被那些围过来的丧尸给咬——”林钰边跑边说，最终收回那个字。哪怕那个字已是人间常态，但还是难以将它附在自己和队友身上。

羽生结弦听罢没有说话，只是跑了一会突然停下了脚步，挡住了不断后退的林钰。林钰一愣，听见又多出来的那些声音，顿时明白过来。

……他们这是被围攻了。

林钰身上冷汗直流，三个人，该怎么突出重围，该怎么从这么多丧尸里奔活下来，该怎么不被他们杀死——

那太难了。前后左右都是那些毫无人性的丧尸，几乎哪里都是死路一条。

怎么办？羽生结弦想。

他可以在这里就此战斗到生命终结……但金博洋不行。金博洋还没醒来，他不可以轻易地将对方抛下，他不可以让金博洋就此受到伤害。

可是没办法了，没办法了。他沉默地看着周围不断围过来的丧尸，没有一点的可退之路，连个空隙都没有，硬从丧尸里闯过去，等待着他们的只有死亡。

难道就此……

 

“砰砰砰砰！”

几声枪响从空中爆开突起！一辆大货车从街道的一角直奔而来，车顶上头还站着两个人，一个握着重枪一个扶着开枪的人的肩膀不让人倒下，对着靠近羽生结弦跟林钰的丧尸就是一顿猛击，直直地撞开一群丧尸开路，那些丧尸们被撞的东倒西歪，有些挡在面前的还被无情地碾压过去碎开断肢，一个急刹车，车上的人示意羽生结弦跟林钰赶紧上车。

是韩聪他们！

“林钰？！”车顶上的何卿跟宇野昌磨看到活着的林钰惊的喊出声，但来不及再感叹了，两个人跳下来护住背着金博洋的羽生结弦跟林钰转身就走，极快地解决掉动作敏捷跟过来的的几只丧尸，将三个人推上货车后箱，“上车！”

“队长！开车！”何卿朝驾驶座上的人喊了句，货车立即开动引擎一个拐弯离开。

宇野昌磨跟何卿在最后时刻抓紧后箱边跳了上来，那些丧尸还不依不饶地跟着想要上来，伸着手一个个地往前扑过来，何卿往下几轮射杀，冲着脑袋就是几下爆击，等到车速越来越快逐渐远离了中心，那些丧尸终于被远远甩到后面。宇野昌磨跟何卿就地坐下喘了口气。

“累死了！”何卿长叹一声，“还好没晚来一步！那群黑压压的鬼东西真够呛的！”

宇野昌磨笑了笑，转头看向里头围着的几个人，后箱里一边坐着下来的九个幸存者，一边是剩下来的他的队友们。

早在之前总部的直升机就到达了B区，韩聪在天黑之前赶了回去，本来打算让隋文静带着资料跟着剩下几个幸存者一同飞到安全区，但隋文静听到林钰受伤，金博洋自己又跑回了A区科研楼，说什么也不愿意独自离开，非要等这里的事情结束后再回去找自己的队友，无奈之下韩聪只能另做打算。

最后二队派了田中刑事四队派了金杨护着十五个幸存者当中的妇女儿童先行回到总部，最后留下了九个幸存者答应跟着他们一同前往下一个城市落脚再做打算。

总部本来也不愿意一下子搭乘这么多人，之前的突发案例让人心有后怕，实在是不敢随便地接收未仔细筛选过来的幸存者，更何况还是D市的幸存者——要知道这座城市的人根本没几个逃出来的，不能轻易冒险。先前羽生结弦就嘱咐过本田真凛格外关照一下妇女儿童，这会倒是确保了安全性。后面韩聪送走了那一批人后就带着剩下的人找了辆足够包容这么多人的货车——装甲车可容不下十几个人，直接开往A区一路直撞，期间断断续续地接收到了林钰无意发送的位置，终于在危险之前接回了三个人。总算是有惊无险。

“小林……你还活着……天啊……”隋文静颤着声上前抱住了林钰，后者稳稳地回抱住他一向视为亲姐的队友，“居然还活着……”

林钰哑着声道：“嗯……我还活着，被天天捡回来一条命。大难不死！”

大难不死，终究不死。

何卿上去将林钰抱在了怀里，长久沉默，却足传明一切。隋文静抹了把眼泪后看到昏睡的金博洋时吓得声音都拔高了不少，“……天天这是怎么了！”

“……”羽生结弦在旁边不知道说些什么，担忧地看着金博洋，心乱成一团。

宇野昌磨默默地上前测了一下金博洋的体温检查了其他情况，他之前也略懂医理，一脸严肃地说道：“博洋发烧了。”隋文静将金博洋抱在怀里让他靠在她肩膀上，心疼地红了眼眶。

“长时间的淋雨与奔波……确实挺累的。”身为医疗兵的林钰过来重新检测了一遍金博洋的情况，将手覆上小孩发烫的额头，感受到他时急时缓的呼吸，鼻子一酸，落下眼泪，“……我这命是天天给的……我……”

隋文静抬眸注视着林钰，哽咽着，她现在一看还活着的林钰还想哭，她吸吸鼻子，将手覆到林钰手背上。

这次他们终于没有失去任何一个人，万分感激。

本田真凛忙从携带的医药箱里拿出备着的医用退烧药，羽生结弦接过后找到了水，一起递给了隋文静。他静默地守在两人身边，与对面那一排眼睛里没有光的幸存者对视，这里劫后余生的庆幸情绪多多少少影响感染着对面的人，但终究未说出什么，只是沉默地看着。

长久的静默里，我感知到有什么在发生变化，有什么将会改变，有什么将会燃烧起光焰，即将照亮黑夜、存于黎明之前。

但这必须要他们等待，必须要他们坚守。

而我当然可以，拼尽我所有，守住我能守住的一切。

羽生结弦将目光落在沉睡着的金博洋身上，对方安静如同一只小绵羊，温顺，柔和，让羽生结弦感到久违的暖意，心上柔软下一块，尽管再黑暗再无助，也没能丢去半分温存。

这世再荒芜，也有一人将是你的前方归处。那个人闪闪发光着，是天边一颗孤星独自闪烁，却终将送予一片星河灿烂。

一个人白羽中的回眸，一个人决绝的背影，一个人雨幕里的跌入怀抱，一个人安静睡着的温柔。

这就是千万希望拼凑起来最值得眷恋的一块。碎片后面将刻进一个人的名字，生生世世，贴近心脏融进血液，来世都不舍得忘记。

可惜，这些事你都知不知道呢？羽生结弦突然这么想，望着车后沉进夜色里的路途轻叹。

夜幕降临，万物皆栖息。

“接下来我们要去哪？”羽生结弦听见有幸存者问道。

“我们得暂时找个地方落脚休息，然后直去A市到安全区。”本田真凛柔声解释道。

前路茫茫，未知而往，可逐渐地，从黑夜里透出了点光。


	11. Chapter 11

11.碎星

『I never found the words to say   
我始终无法言说  
You're the one I think about each day   
你是我的朝思暮想  
And I know no matter where love takes me to   
我知道无论该往何处走  
A part of me will always be with you  
你都在我心里，我总与你同在  
——《Never Had A Dream Come True》』

冷。

不对。是热。

浑浑噩噩，晕眩不堪，几欲作呕，像漂浮在大海上，只靠着一块浮木渡海，身子浸在海水里，脚不落地，仰头只能呼吸，什么也做不了，入眼之处都是昏暗，没有半点光芒，除了牢牢抓紧浮木之外，毫无触感。

金博洋在意识模糊的海水里沉沉浮浮，不知道该去往何处。冷热交替的感觉让他难受，一时像被水浸泡，耳边都是暴雨刷下的声音，冰冷凉透；一时又像被灼烧着，火舌卷过皮肤烙下痕迹，燃烧滚烫；一时枪声肆意嘶吼而至，粘稠的鲜血沾染到脸上，血肉横飞扯开淋漓；一时天旋地转，什么都没来得及抓稳就坠入深渊薄冰，有什么在叫嚣在他的脑海里混乱撕裂。

头痛欲裂，浑身乏力，太久远的事还是模糊不清，浮现都是记忆里印象最深刻的事情。之后周围又逐渐变得明亮，像是有什么破开眼前的浑噩与迷雾，化光而来。一个人的身影披着光，碎影撒落满地，他的声音如春天的风一样轻柔，清朗，在不断地跟他说些什么，但金博洋始终没办法彻底看清楚被光遮掩的那个人是谁，再过之后，连他说过的话都记不清了。

只能断断续续地分辨出那个人在叫他，在喊他的名字，每一句都温柔至极，每一个语调都上扬，若是仔细倾听便可知全是欢喜。

如果不是重要的人，那么怎么会把一个人的名字念的如此眷恋又动听，念的如此柔软又小心翼翼。

之后金博洋又在意识里重见了过去在军校的场景，烈阳、战士们整齐的步伐，暮光余晖下的操场，白羽飞扬纷纷扰扰惊醒了钟声，一个个人向他拥抱致意，依稀闻到了血腥味，每个人身上都有，洗不掉，像总是留着似的。但有一个人在抱他的时候干干净净地，是一抹月光，多年停在他心里，他一直没有发觉，多年以后才知道原来都是他刻意保留着对方最初的模样，半点都不愿被遗忘被侵染。

哪怕一场突如其来的飓风将他们变得面目全非，差点就永生不见。

一声爆炸炸在他的脑海里，连着嘶吼哭嚎和人们绝望的呐喊，彻底断绝了知觉，看不见听不到说不出声，被封缄住如同窒息如同被埋葬，没有活着的感觉。恐慌、惧怕、失去气力，丢掉意识，掉落沉入无穷尽的黑夜里，身体逐渐被冰冷刺骨的海水覆没，再不见天日。

接近死亡的距离。他曾经离死亡如此近。

但随后他的脑海里就有声音冲进来，荡开涟漪向深渊里的他而去，有人牢牢地抓住他的手将他揽入怀里，是熟悉的气息，心安的讯号，让他重新呼吸。

那个人是谁？金博洋意识断开，又重接。

我为什么要记着？

我应该要做什么？我感觉不到什么了——

累吗？痛吗？没有力气？没有想要睁开眼睛的欲望？分离？死亡？

还是他跟我说的——那个人抓住过我的手腕，不想放开——

“……活着见我。”

什么……

“……金博洋。”

“……活着见我。”

等等……你……

忽然被截断一样，金博洋的意识就此打住，陷入了无穷无尽的黑暗里，再次昏睡过去。

*  
再次上楼想要看看金博洋有没有醒过来，羽生结弦走过工厂的二楼走廊，直径走到那个房间，到门口时却犹豫不决，老工厂的门槛陈旧生锈，房间的门都掉漆不少，房屋结构都有不稳断裂的预兆，隐隐约约传来一股潮湿腐朽的气味，羽生结弦现在对这些没有任何感觉，心心念念地就只有那个人，除了那个人，其他都是无所谓痛痒，只求一个清醒的消息。

除去飞到安全区的八个人，加上他们，剩余还有十八个人，十八个人不可能留在货车上，九月的雨天还有些冷，他们在抵达A市之前必须要找个安全的地方休息一晚，明早再启程出发。开车行了几道山路回环，又出了公路站点，不远竟还传有丧尸的吼叫，以及空中微浮的血腥腐肉味。途径一路还有逃亡时的车辆随地停放，不必仔细查看就能猜出车子里头到底是何种境况——甚至公路上还有尸体堆积，是无法变异直接被感染至死的亡者。直到行至荒芜人烟处，观察多时，他们才找到一个相对安全的老工厂，在郊区，已经废弃多年故而没什么人迹，但足以包容正在逃离死亡无所归处的他们。

老工厂很久以前做的是流水线玩具，但随着经济的快速发展已然被淘汰多时。整个工厂破烂凌落，但所幸还有片瓦遮雨，实在是谢天谢地。韩聪让林钰跟宇野昌磨在厂外守着，上了二楼腾开了四个房间，收拾收拾让幸存者都住下好好休息，单独分隔一间房让本田真凛照顾金博洋，隋文静则好好照顾剩下的人，羽生结弦留下来守着整个工厂以防意外，韩聪自己则带着何卿跟二队的上野水川出去探查周围有没有别的什么潜伏着的丧尸——必须工厂周围确保是安全的，没有武器的人们经不起折腾。

羽生结弦跟宇野昌磨将从装甲车里带过来的物资拿出来，按照人数给那些幸存者分食罐装肉与水，但再这么下去总该弹尽粮绝。然后他们又找来了一个老式火炉升了点火取暖，外面全都是湿漉漉的，一身潮湿，他们身上都是水，再不烘干恐怕都撑不住。好在整个工厂很封闭，一点火光没法照亮整个工厂，他们也没敢烧太过，不会在荒无人烟里显眼吸引丧尸过来。

韩聪三人在五分钟内对附近进行了地毯式搜索，也没发现有什么丧尸的踪迹，估计是太偏僻了，没什么人来，哪怕这里是北上必经之地，也不过是路过的一处角落。回去后关紧大门，将风雨关到外面，韩聪跟何卿开始商量着如何在这里布下陷阱防丧尸，以便立即提示他们逃离这里。

但总算是，暂时有一处落脚的地方，能够安稳一晚。

在妥当处理完其他事情后，羽生结弦转身去了二楼。特意分开的房间里面坐着正在床边照顾金博洋的本田真凛，羽生结弦在门口站着，沉默片刻，远远地看着金博洋几眼，确定没什么其他情况，终究还是准备离开房门。

本田真凛注意到身后似乎有人在站着，她回头，看见明显有些焦虑的羽生结弦，轻声道：“队长……”

羽生结弦轻轻点点头，没说话回应，但冲姑娘笑了笑，不知道该说什么，还是以不打扰为由，转身走开。

他突然觉得有些失落，难以言表的难过。心像缺了一块，怎么平复都缝不过来，合不过去。

也许是因为这是无法掌控的事？还是因为一切还是未明朗，抑或是，其实他就是在担心金博洋，担心他到底如何了，冷不冷，难受不难受，喂了药为什么现在都还没醒过来，到底什么时候醒过来——

他好想金博洋。非常想，想的发疯抓狂，想法在他心里叫嚣，想看见那个人的微笑想看见那个人明亮的眼睛想听见那个人的声音想听见金博洋喊他的名字，一如往昔，奢想过千千万万次，终究没能抵过等待醒来的煎熬心虑。

这是近在咫尺，却思之若狂。

疯了。向来冷静自制的羽生结弦想。他疯了，疯狂地想拥抱那个人疯狂地想要告诉他全部，本来不该的，在这个末日里哪里有资格哪里有许诺，但自从重遇金博洋他便是觉得早就控制不住了吧，若是这个人，疯了也好，疯了也是心甘情愿的，疯了也是甘之如饴的。

反正，他很早就不知不觉地，逐渐被金博洋吸引过去，跟着金博洋一起坠入深渊也丝毫不后悔不惧怕。

哪怕他本应从不奢望。

但在金博洋面前，他可以总是如此坦然了么？羽生结弦心绪又开始混乱，难以从乱麻里整理清楚。

他想起了那次嘴里那草莓奶片。蔓延的香甜的，让人贪心。可总在苦难里，这点甜够吗？这点糖足够让他撑过去吗？苦痛与欢乐总是混在一起，叫人活在这世间总是无可奈何。

羽生结弦站在走廊外的栏杆处默然地思考着，也想守在金博洋门外等着他醒来。他忽然感到有人靠近，转头，一个穿着白衬衫的年轻男人正向他过来，脸上有些污渍，满脸疲惫，却依旧掩饰不了温和的气质。男人冲羽生结弦温和一笑，走过来与对方并肩站着，眼睛里有细碎的光。

“免贵姓彭。你可以直称我彭。”男人率先简单做了个自我介绍，“过去我让我的朋友们都这么叫我，比较随意。”

“彭先生。你好。”羽生结弦出于礼貌还是这么叫了，他看到彭无所谓地摇了摇头。

彭是见过大世面的人，也了解像羽生结弦这些人的习惯，他摆摆手笑道：“羽生结弦……羽生队长对吧？我没记错吧？”

在得到羽生结弦本人摇头的确认后，彭又继续往下说：“真是谢谢你们救了我。那时候还来不及亲口跟你说谢谢，当时还在想，那真是太遗憾了，你们转身就走了，我还担心没机会见到你们。”

“……啊，嗯。最后我们，还是回来了。”羽生结弦想了想，回道。

彭叹了口气，“真是幸运呐……现在能活下来的又有几个呢？不得不说，活着真是非常非常好的非常棒的一件事情。我们每个人都在努力，没有人想离开这个世界。”

羽生结弦没说话，他猜到彭可能是过来跟他聊聊天的，难得不再奔波流浪，能说会话总是好的。于是他继续倾听着。

“……可是呢，这世界总是不合人意。”彭苦笑着，叹气，“哪怕再跑着，跑着，都跑不过死亡。人真的很脆弱，一下子还没说再见，转头居然就是永诀了。”

“我呢，我是路过D市的。想逃离我的城市去到A市找我的父母。车子半路被那些不是人的怪物给袭击了，我只能拼命跑出来躲在角落里——直到遇见了你们把我救起来。简直就是上苍的拯救。真是……”彭语无伦次地，摆着手比划，最后想起什么似的颓然放开，“但是……很可惜，我的妻子却很早，很早就已经离开了。”

转头接收到羽生结弦同情的目光，彭勉强笑了笑，“嗯……她是个好女孩，好姑娘。我们相爱五年了……最后，哦，并不是丧尸……是很早的时候，一个癌症夺去了她的生命，很突然。很……难以接受。”

“但没关系……我花了很多年的时间去遗忘她。忘不掉，我想到的。所以干脆不忘了。她离开之前告诉我，一定要好好活着，好好替她看着这世界她未能看见的所有风景与美丽。”

彭闭上眼微笑，“所以，我尽可能地活了下来，就是为了实现她的愿望。我看过无数山川与海水，走过白天与黑夜，现在还要从绝望见到希望，所以我必须活下来，必须要在到她身边的时候告诉她，我有好好地活着，在你离开以后我努力长命安稳后，见过所有好地方，躲开了天灾人祸，完整地回到了你身边。”

“哪怕现在是个末日，也要尽可能的活下去。”

决定最后的归处是你，那么在此之前，我要看过人间的千山万水，踏过光明与黑暗，带着经历过一切悲欢离合的灵魂，向你诉说所有。

“所以请继续加油，继续往前走下去吧。”彭拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，“谢谢你们。对了——之前有位先生曾经让我告诉你，他受了伤，被送去安全区了，他想跟你亲口说谢谢，如果不是你特意让那个姑娘关注他，恐怕他那时就不能留下来，毕竟他受伤，太容易被抛下了。谢谢你，没有抛弃他。”

羽生结弦听完一愣，开始找寻记忆里有关的信息，“你说的是……那位司机吗？就是，伤了腿和手心的。”怪不得之前他没发现对方，原来是特地被安排去A市了，受伤的人确实应该要先行离开，但他没想到原来对方会这么记得他。

他从握枪开始，就拯救过无数的人。大多数的人都是他生命里的匆匆过客，记不清容貌也记不得样子，但有的人却能记住他，有的人将会永远感激他。

人呐，总该能记住一些好的人好的事，他们就像生命里碎落的星星，一直能照亮着前路，一直能指引着人的方向。

“是的。他还担心你不记得他呢。”彭笑道，“不过人来人往的，记住也很难呢。”

“能抓住的人就抓住吧。人的生命可只有一次。”彭最后说道，他上前抱住了羽生结弦，真诚道，“谢谢！谢谢。”

谢谢你和你的队友们，未曾放弃过我们。

羽生结弦回抱住，微微笑着，心下酸涩与喜交织，终汇成心脏处微微发烫的印记。

黑夜落幕之时，我们总见过繁星北斗，未失去过前行的方向。

*  
金博洋醒来时大脑一片空白，意识回笼后缓缓睁开眼睛茫然望着灰色的天花板，脑袋沉重又疼的晕眩，几下让他摊在原处，发烧加爆炸的遗留感留在他脑海中，迷迷糊糊的，辨认不清知觉。第一反应是身体又沉又累，第二反应是身下柔软的感觉，多年的经验让他心下一惊，他连忙想撑起身子想搞清楚他到底在哪，怎么会在一张床上，在外这么久这让他想都不敢想，他明明最后是倒在了羽生结弦怀里来着——

他转头一看，羽生结弦就在他身边坐着，刚好抬眸错愕地跟他对视。

醒来以后见到的第一个人，在我身边的那一个人，原来是你呀。

“天天！你醒了？！”羽生结弦见金博洋醒来后顿了好一会，最后喜极地开口，忙上前问他情况，说到最后竟然有些无措，他不敢做任何动作，生怕弄疼了金博洋，“你、你哪里不舒服吗？需要水吗？哪里疼吗？你、你，我……”

他实在是太开心、太激动了。连语言都组织不清，从金博洋晕倒到苏醒尽管才过去两个小时，他却觉得度日如年难以等待。此刻终于等到人醒了，心里重重地落下了一块悬着的石头，羽生结弦由衷地笑开，虽然他一开始，差点想哭。

“我还行……等等！林钰呢！林钰怎么样了！我、我最后是不是……他，他……”金博洋怔怔地回应后突然想起自己最后做的事情，拉着羽生结弦的衣袖急道，还没从羽生结弦那里得出答案，抬头就循着声音看见门口处愣住的林钰。

“……天天！”林钰放下手里从别处搜寻出来的衣物，冲过去紧紧抱住了金博洋，羽生结弦起身让开来，不着痕迹地抹了下眼角。

“你……活着呢？！”金博洋用力回抱住进去，颤着声道，“吓死我了！我还以为你……”

“活着活着！真的！大难不死呢！”林钰安慰着浑身发抖的小孩，心疼的抱紧了他。

赌赢了！我们赌赢了。这条命赌给命运，最终赢得了希望。

最终一切都不是白费，最终我们并非无能为力。

“你，你给我好好休息啊！我现在可是要顶替你，做两个人的活呢。”林钰吸了吸鼻子，笑开，后哑声安慰道，“累了……就好好休息，我真是怕死了……”

怕哪一天我们哪一个人头也不回地往前走了，说不回头，就真的没再回头。

所以你千万别做让我们害怕的事情，知道吗？

“我……”金博洋刚醒来就被欣喜冲了头脑还懵懵地，看着林钰的眼神乖乖地点了点头，也不知该回些什么。

以后还有这种事，他铁定还会做出同样的选择的。他一直如此，从没变过，能争取的绝不后退，能改变的绝不妥协，更何况，他们别无选择，只能赌一把，算着天秤赌着输赢生死一次。

“好了好了，我要去帮文静姐做事了。你好好休息，这里还有退烧发炎药，晚上睡觉前再吃一次，明天就好了！”林钰不想在金博洋面前哭，总不能在人家刚醒来时没脸的哭鼻子，他起身朝替本田真凛照看金博洋的羽生结弦点点头笑了笑，拿着衣物走到门口回头道，“队长说你作为副队不听命令，罚你回去做一百五十个俯卧撑再加10圈跑道，再写5000字检讨报告，最后不许你再吃糖！”

“啊？等、等下，为什么——”金博洋听到最后一个“惩罚”反应过来哀嚎，“这么狠的吗……”

林钰同情地摇了摇头离开，表示爱莫能助。但一概以前爱看热闹的脾性，最后他没说，无论金博洋将来面临什么，他都会好好地护着，用命也可，用将来也可。

毕竟是他的副队啊……毕竟，是他们彼此看中的亲人一般的存在，苍穹全体四个队，尽力护着的人，就尽力守护吧。

林钰离开后房间里又恢复了一时的安静，金博洋晃了晃脑袋，想要适应刚醒来迷糊的状态，他刚想下床走动走动——老实说，他一向待不住，下一秒羽生结弦喊他，金博洋抬头看着羽生结弦作回应，眨了眨微红的、清亮的眸子。

“天天。”

下一秒就被靠近的羽生结弦牢牢抱进了怀里。

“羽……”金博洋懵地被羽生结弦托着后颈靠在对方肩膀处，完全没来得及反应，他尝试地推开，没能推离，羽生结弦反而抱着更紧了，像拥着整个星河这么用力，生怕一个不小心，就流落了几颗星星，再也找不回来。

“天天。”羽生结弦又念了一遍金博洋的小名，金博洋忙“诶”了一声。

“……博洋。”羽生结弦喃喃地念着。

“金博洋。”他最后虔诚地唤过这个人完整的名字，像是要贴合什么，在他生命里温存。

“我在呢，我在。”金博洋不知道羽生结弦到底怎么了，只能顺着羽生结弦说，他伸出手来回抱羽生结弦，像安慰一只小兽一样轻拍着背，乖巧地将脑袋顺从地靠过去，许久，他竟然不想再离开这个怀抱。

在夜色里，你的拥抱这么温暖，让我忍不住贪恋。我们此刻彼此依偎，再不愿意分离。

金博洋觉得自己的心跳在不断加快频率不稳。像以前一样的感觉。他忽然醒悟过来什么事。

一如一片浮羽坠落，轻而柔，不知所起，只知情深。


	12. Chapter 12

12.幸而 

『Because of you and your smile   
因为你和你的微笑   
I will never give up forever   
我将永远不会放弃   
Everthing will be better   
一切都会好起来   
And you give me courage   
而你给予我勇气 』

 

拥抱他的人还在紧拥，像担心下一刻放手他就会远去，金博洋喉中哽咽着，眼眶又红了一圈，闭上眼感受此刻与羽生结弦彼此相依偎的温度。 

他曾那么害怕自己醒不过来。 

每一次闭上眼睛，就是沉进虚无，沦于黑暗，他不知道到底再度睁开眼睛之时会看见什么人、会在哪个地方，也不知道有没有再次睁眼的机会，甚至连自己是否还存活于这世上也不得而知。恐惧害怕将会一瞬间如潮水般涌上心头，淹没感知只剩无措，努力睁开眼不让自己被拖进黑暗里，却无力挣扎。 

很累，需要休息需要闭眼，身上的每一个地方都在跟你叫嚣传输危险的信号，但金博洋那个时候还不愿，不允许自己就此陷入无法预知的境地，他想，凭什么为什么怎么办，如果这一次闭眼了，没有苏醒的以后，怎么叫人甘心？ 

他清醒的那一秒身边还有羽生结弦，他怕沉睡的下一秒羽生就不见了。 

好在从没有拥有过所以不怕失去？ 

不，他不想，他不要如此。他怕失去光失去呼吸失去知觉，他也怕失去羽生结弦。 

这一路他们失去的太多太多了，能不能不要再失去，他们这般走下去就是在争取在奋战，一次抢不回来那就下一次，一次争取不了那就再下一回，直到成功，直到不用再为失去的而流泪痛哭。 

金博洋不想再如此下去，所以他选择了回头，选择了闯进深渊，哪怕差点以一命换一命。但至少不再是无可奈何无能为力。 

所幸……他做到了，赌赢了，成功了。 

尽人事，最后连天命都该改变。 

可闭上眼睛的那个时候他有多怕，他有多不甘心，他还有很多很多的事情没有做到，他还有很多很多的人没来得及告别，他想起在一堆丧尸里无人问津的队友们，雨幕沉沉，孤独如被疯长草木掩盖的墓碑，碑上没有名没有姓，空空荡荡一片空白，分不清谁是谁，哪年又哪月，却都这样悲壮地存在着。 

原来他最后也会如此……他们这的每一个人，都会如此——一个战士的宿命。 

但落进羽生结弦怀抱里的那一刻，金博洋却意外地感到心安，像飘荡许久终于到了归处，所有的恐慌与惧怕都消散，蓦地有了勇气有了期望。 

等我再度睁开眼睛，我多想再看见你，看你的眉眼听你的声音感受你的心跳，这世界一片荒芜，而你将是我所往的光。 

现在，我如愿以偿了。我没有失去一切，也没有失去你，重回人间第一眼就是你。 

“羽……羽生。”金博洋嘶哑着声，还带着点哭腔，难得是脆弱又柔软的模样，“我、我……还能见到你，真好。” 

羽生结弦听的心像被扯了下，酸涩难忍，他重新抬手覆在金博洋的后颈处，将对方揽在怀里，脸蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，努力地微笑道：“……嗯。真好。” 

这两个字轻轻地，却如诉说出他们所有的艰辛与所得感叹。羽生结弦轻拍着金博洋的背安慰，许久推开金博洋，静静地看着对方。 

金博洋忙抬手擦了把脸，抹开了不自觉流下来的眼泪，他知道此刻应该一脸狼狈，他不想让羽生结弦看到这个样子，但越抹眼角他就越想哭。 

他不是个爱哭的孩子。这么久了，被迫别离流亡、看见被拯救的人们最终感染死去、面对亡故的队友、看见这世上的美好被撕裂……他都没敢哭，一向都是忍着酸楚与难以诉说的情绪沉默地奔跑、沉默地往下走。将那些一想起就痛彻心扉的人和事全部压进心里，不敢轻易提起，一提起眼泪就决堤崩溃，让他没有力气与勇气再踏下一步。 

上苍赐予人类这世界一切又剥夺一切，同时还留着一颗温柔的心，让它为之感激又为之心酸，让它身覆铠甲又千疮百孔，让它成为人类活着的证明，又随时能给予致命伤。 

遇到必须坚强的时候，人让它坚硬如铁；遇到可以柔软的时候，人让它温情似水。 

而金博洋此时面对羽生结弦，心是如何倒是难以明了，却只知道自己在这个人面前，总是自由的，可肆意欢笑可伤心流泪，总能得到对方的偏爱与纵容。 

……从什么时候开始才明白过来的呢……金博洋意识到什么似的，心跳忽的加速，脸似乎在发烫。他愣愣地看着向他微笑的羽生结弦，有些不知所措。 

羽生结弦沉默片刻，伸手将金博洋脸上的泪痕细心抹去，碰触到金博洋脸上淡淡的被划伤的痕迹处时停留，用温热的指腹摩擦着，垂眸，但没有说话。他不问金博洋疼不疼，有些时候，伤疤将是战士的勋章；他也不问金博洋怎么哭了，谁都有权利哭泣，没有人剥夺。 

他什么都不想，他只想在这里看着金博洋，只想在此刻，在这个人身边。久思不忘，如今一面即可抵挡所有胡思乱想。 

在这乱世失而复得、如愿以偿，即如奢望一般，令人万分珍惜。 

“我，咳，那什么……我们现在在哪？”金博洋现在脑子里乱七八糟的，思绪乱成一团，他怀疑自己是因为还没清醒才会出现某些疯狂、不可思议的想法，以至于短暂性的出现心跳加速，他侧过身子赶紧换了话题。 

“一个废弃的但依旧能留人的工厂。我们可以好好休息等到天亮再去A市。”羽生结弦见金博洋似乎有意躲着他，一时失落，却还是把情况言简意赅地跟金博洋解释了一遍。 

他看的出金博洋想跟他说些什么，他本也想说些什么，但就如此沉默安静下来，谁也没有再主动说话。 

说到底，还是不敢轻易说出什么，不敢随意许诺。眼前依旧是迷雾重重，辨认不清，路有时清清楚楚，有时下一步就是跌落万丈悬崖。 

明天与意外……哪个会强先而来谁也不知道。万一这一刻是阳光，下一刻便入沼泽，这颗百伤千疮的心又如何承担的起。 

我们已走过这么多个黑夜，但还是会惧怕，我们曾见过深渊的模样，便再也不会想再见一次。 

有些话匆匆别过，就成了最后一句，有的人好好告别，后来竟真的成了最后一眼。 

好在未曾拥有过便从不怕失去……吗。 

金博洋握紧拳头，将某些情绪又重新压回去。 

“谢谢你那时过来找我……没有你我差点回不来了吧。”金博洋低头笑道，收拾好情绪后重新抬头看着羽生结弦，“你……你总是在拯救我。也救了林钰……谢谢。” 

无论是用拥抱是呼唤还是在意识里，你一直都在等着我。 

羽生结弦注视着金博洋许久，语气满是低落，“最好没有下一次了。我不想你受伤。” 

“……对不起。”金博洋愣了一会，反应过来低声道，“让你担心了。” 

羽生结弦摇摇头。我只是担心我没办法再护住你，这句话他没说，也许以后都不会再说出口。可是我将尽我所能，跟你一起面对明天与意外。 

“抱歉，打扰到你们了吗？” 

清脆的声音自门口传来，房里的两人闻声抬头，本田真凛正向他们微笑，“听到博洋醒了就马上过来查看情况了……” 

“没有打扰，麻烦真凛了。我先出去吧。”羽生结弦起身歉意地朝本田真凛点头，后回头跟金博洋说：“好好休息。” 

金博洋眨眨眼，乖巧地点点头以示收到。 

本田真凛在羽生结弦擦肩而过的时候向外示意道：“队长，韩队似乎有事要找你谈。” 

“我知道了。”羽生结弦沉吟一会谢过本田真凛，想起什么又嘱咐，“请要好好照看天天。” 

“……好的。”抓住了什么字词，本田真凛怔在原地，愣愣地点头表示自己会做到的，有些疑惑地看着羽生结弦远去的背影。 

队长什么时候……改叫天天了呢。 

想不起来哪里出现了改变，一时又觉得好像没什么太大问题，似乎合乎常理，本田真凛边进屋边迷茫地思考，在看见金博洋后又重收拾起状态来准备例行检查。 

她抬眸看着金博洋脸上的浅痕皱眉，“当时博洋脸上都是血，真的是很吓人呢，还好没留下疤来。” 

金博洋听罢却浅浅一笑，“没关系，留下的伤总会好的。” 

没关系，黑夜总会过去，黎明终将到来。 

*   
晚上十一点半。 

林钰在第五次跟靠过来的何卿说自己真的没事儿后警告何卿别再问了，再问他就要跟队长打小报告了，抱着剩下的物资准备再做个清点，转身就要走，被何卿揽住肩膀掐了把脸。 

“疼疼疼！你这么用力干什么！”林钰叫道甩开何卿的手，“我都说了五次了大哥，我，真的被咬了，但我真的活下来了，求你了，让我走吧！” 

“你这小子可真够幸运的嘛！”何卿感叹，换了语气问，“那啥……你，那时疼吗？” 

“痛！痛死了！你可小心点，被咬了疼死你！”林钰夸张地比划了一下，玩笑道，却暗地把那些生不如死的感觉全部藏起来，不露痕迹。 

“别了别了，我怕。”何卿想象了一下以前碰到的那些丧尸，禁不住抖了抖，“天天真厉害，能找到那些东西。要是能早点找到……” 

林钰蓦地停住了脚步，看着何卿不再说话。他知道何卿言下之意，捡回来一条命确实万幸，开始想象过去要是能有这样机会会不会完全不一样，开始想象如果一切可以改变……但并非人人都是幸运的。 

“……我们这一次只是碰巧赌赢了，谁知道下一次。”林钰苦笑道。 

谁知道下一次下一个人又会如何呢。前途啊，总是迷茫又未知。 

“哎。难说。”何卿叹了句，“……活着真好。” 

林钰忽的鼻子一酸，想起了自家队里已经离去的四个队友，想到以后就只剩下他们这几个，难以控制自己的情绪。他本来什么都不想再想的，只一股脑地做事干活不再过问其他，连金博洋那边也极少过去看望——他怕自己一下子有些许久以来压住的情绪就崩溃了，收拾不了，丢掉坚铁一般的伪装。 

他们不能陷入到那种情绪里，否则就容易回不到如今刀枪不入的样子。 

要成为一面墙时，首先要遗忘掉自己的感觉，才能直面风雨欲来亦心无所惧。 

“我很忙，你自己玩去！”林钰赶紧收了情绪摆手赶走要提起他眼泪的罪魁祸首，皱眉随便指了指，“要不你去看看天天，要么你就去帮文静姐，要么你就去找真凛要么就去找其他人，总之别来烦我！” 

何卿听罢在心里默默翻了个白眼，数着指头道：“天天那边有羽生在照看着，文静在跟队长聊天，真凛在跟宇野他们谈事，现在只有你——跟我，等着配一对聊天。” 

“我呸！”林钰嫌弃地冲何卿骂了句，“我才不要配你，老子宁愿单身狗！” 

“我也不想配你啊！哎，要是金杨在就好了。”何卿同样嫌弃地看回林钰，遗憾后转了目光抬头看见了从二楼房里出来一身装备整理完毕的金博洋，立即换了脸色摆手笑道：“天天呐！感觉还好吗？怎么就出来了？” 

站在走廊栏杆处的金博洋朝他们笑开，回道：“没事了，休息过后又生龙活虎了！” 

真是个小太阳，还挺没心没肺似的。何卿无奈地笑了下，也不矫情让别人回去休息，共事这么多年了，金博洋什么性子他也知道，坐不住，身体又恢复的快，什么伤都当没事人，一下子就又快活热烈，看的人都带动起精神来，再说他们队里一向都是只要没死就起来做事，完全没什么好叽叽歪歪的。他这么想，但林钰却不这么想，抬头一看金博洋出来几个跨步就上了楼伸手就要探体温。 

“……你……”金博洋躲避了一下，被林钰抓了回去。 

“妥当起见，惯例检查。”林钰随口说了句，发现金博洋已经好的差不多，体温已经恢复正常，体质确实比普通人强得多，看到金博洋的反应不由得笑，“你干啥，我又不会吃了你。” 

“我怕你又一针下去扎疼我。”金博洋小声道，确是玩笑。 

“那是你以前不听话总是一个人做任务带着伤回来……真是奇了怪了，明明我还比你小一岁。”林钰叹气摇头，后来又想起来发生在前几小时的事情，目光黯然，“要不是你，我恐怕没有机会再见你一面了，更何况说这些？” 

“我差点让你一命换一命。” 

林钰说着说着突然眼眶一热，哽咽道：“你不知道你那时浑身都是血，我真的很怕。” 

他那时候刚活过来，脱离死亡，没来得及欢喜，就被昏睡的金博洋吓得心脏骤停，一下就像又死去一样。 

他真的太害怕了。痛也试过死也差点，万万不肯被伤害到的，唯有最亲的人。 

金博洋听完没再说话，只是默然看着林钰。过后他打起劲来笑着安慰，“没事……我这不还是好好的在你面前了吗？” 

林钰委屈地抹了把泪，转过头去。许久许久，金博洋轻轻一叹，上去抱住了林钰。 

“瞎想什么呢，都过去了。”金博洋拍了拍林钰的背，“听你副队的，好好活着就行。” 

活过明天，活过黎明，活过末日之后，活到未来直到世界尽头。 

“嗯……”林钰哽咽了一下，感觉自己这次真的要哭了。 

受不了这么煽情，林钰感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，平时在队里一帮大老爷们动不动就打架拿枪的，哪里有这么多想哭的时候，之前金博洋刚醒是情不自禁，现在林钰感觉哪哪都不对劲，浑身难受。 

一直都在枪声厮杀里，难得是温柔的模样。 

“行了行了。”林钰趁自己还来得及控制情绪时摆摆手，他真不想哭鼻子，别过脸去就要离开，“你去忙你的吧，我走了。” 

金博洋晓得林钰的心情，也不拆穿，只是挠了挠头环顾了四周，他还不太熟悉这个工厂里的路，换了个话题，“那问一下，聪哥他……他在哪？” 

“队长？”林钰一愣，指了指楼下一处角落，“他跟羽生谈完事，随后文静姐好像就过去了，现在不知道他还在不在，我去帮你找找？” 

“不用不用。”金博洋转身就下了楼，“我得跟他道歉呢，我亲自去找他。” 

 

韩聪在隋文静离开之后关闭了通讯器与路线图，一个人坐在工厂随处摆放的满是灰尘的座椅上沉思。他跟羽生结弦商讨完后续计划，却还是心事重重。 

下一站路过的H市……还有生还幸存者。H市是个小城市，人口没有D市这么密集，经济也没有那么发达，一向是安安稳稳的小城，病毒爆发后市民们纷纷逃离，留下的人不多，但据先前部队最新巡逻上报的情况来看，H市周围的丧尸多数开始循着活人气息逐渐围集在那里，里面的幸存者可以说是慢慢地被丧尸包围着，进退两难。 

因此他们下一个任务，就是奉指令寻找可救助的生还者，然后一同逃离H市，同时向总部申请支援。 

最后到底如何，他也没办法得知，也没有人知道，这路只能往下走，不能回头。 

罢了。全力以赴就好了。韩聪叹了口气，抬手捏了捏鼻梁，先前隋文静伸手抚平了他紧皱的眉头。他一想起隋文静，脸上就露出了微笑。当初怎么都说不走，这朵固执又坚忍的玫瑰还是留在了他身边，从此以后，他更是不敢轻易地说生死离别了。 

下定决心跟一个人共度余生之时，连后路都会想的清楚，故而万万不敢轻易离开，总想多厮守一时。 

随后韩聪听见有人正向他靠近，转头一看，立马收了笑容，换了一副生人勿近的模样。金博洋远远地看了一眼韩聪，走进见他换了表情转过头去，有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子。 

估计气还没消呢。金博洋回想起之前跟韩聪声嘶力竭对吼的场景，四队的对长跟副队向来和和气气的，还没争执过，这一次怕是有些难以言和了，顿时觉得颇是头疼。 

问题来了，该怎么跟我队长和好。我做了顶撞上司又违抗命令的事情，怎么想都觉得自己太为所欲为了啊。金博洋揉着脸苦恼地站在不远处盯着韩聪，还有些委屈巴巴。 

“聪哥？”金博洋尝试地喊了声，韩聪没理他，下一秒金博洋喊了队长，韩聪依旧没理会。两个人你坐着不听我站着不说僵持了好一些时候，韩聪才转头直直看着金博洋表示自己有话说，他拍了拍自己身边的位置，抬起下巴示意金博洋过来坐。 

“好些了吗。”韩聪淡淡地开口问。 

金博洋很快的点过头，期待韩聪继续问，“好了好了，没事了！” 

“噢。”韩聪简单地回了句便是知道后就没话说了。金博洋表情微微调整了一下。 

“聪哥……你、你……你不问了？”金博洋小心翼翼地道，发现这样下去不是办法。决定主动认错，“我错了我错了，我不应该不听命令。” 

韩聪挑了一下眉，没说话。 

“下次不会了。真的！”金博洋诚恳道。 

“下次？”韩聪听到这话后反笑了下，“就你……肯定是‘我错了，下次还敢’！” 

金博洋本来一脸严肃地看着韩聪，两个人对视了许久，忍不住地笑出声。 

尽管你我是第一次吵架，也还是会默契地和好。因为多年来，我们总是并肩作战。 

“对不起。”金博洋道了歉，低眉道，“让你们担心了。我为我的一意孤行感到抱歉。” 

“……”韩聪有些诧异地看着金博洋，心下五味杂陈。他还没有想过，自己的副队好像突然之间又长大不少，逐渐地懂了许多。从肆意奔跑欢笑的少年，到如今可以独当一面的士兵，像是微微一晃眼，多少年就过去了。 

匆匆忙忙多少人，流年若般好些年，可你还是当初那样纯粹，赤诚。 

幸而这世间仍得你。 

韩聪叹了叹，拍着金博洋的肩膀，拿他没办法，又有点无可奈何，最后笑道：“行了。没关系。谢谢你替我做的那些我不敢做的事。”金博洋一愣，随即会意地灿烂地回以一笑，韩聪伸手将他抱在怀里，像以前那样拍了拍背部像是在鼓励。 

谢谢你替我闯了一次我不敢走的路。 

谢谢你救了林钰，救了你自己。 

谢谢你现在就在我面前，让我不再害怕。 

你要知道，有的人总因为你幸而得以相逢或者相守，都是因为你的勇气与信心。 

因你，我们终将改变眼前这一切。


	13. Chapter 13

13.以吻

『The world has kissed my soul with its pain  
世界以痛吻我  
asking for its return in songs.  
要我报之以歌  
——《飞鸟集》』

短暂结束了一场战斗，即使那个时候连呼吸都变得冰冷血液都要凝固，下一刻就是永别，也原来不过是过去几个小时的事情。

往日惊险的一幕幕还犹然在目，耳边还留着爆炸的余声，几欲震聋空鸣，闭上眼将知觉沉进黑暗里，无尽无所安放，仍是抵挡不住砰击心脏掐紧神经的心悸与后怕涌上心头，像一只小船妄想要从狂风暴雨惊涛骇浪里独自撑过黄昏与黎明，下一个海浪就会被淹没沉底，被窒息与刺骨海水覆掉。

难以安眠，羽生结弦和衣随意找了个地方小睡了一会，不一会就睁开眼睛茫然醒来，长时间处在高强度作战与高危环境中，紧绷的神经与意识里的警惕让他没有办法像普通人好好睡一觉到神清气爽，只能断断续续地靠着闭眸养神勉强清醒过来，却是再难入眠了。

他无奈地叹了口气，并不想把时间耗在跟休息这种正常事做斗争，也不想让自己过度疲惫，接下来说不定还有一场仗要打，他不能以这种状态继续。再苦再累也要撑下去，但羽生结弦不知道自己是不是负荷过度，已经感受不到有什么累的感觉，多的是茫然与不知所谓的潜意识的坚持，“行尸走肉”这四个字突然蹦在他脑海里的时候心蓦地一沉，他恍惚了一阵，低头看着自己的手心不知在想什么。

这么久以来的逃离与奔跑，其实是因为什么呢。人靠近寒冷就往温暖回游，濒临死亡就抓住活着往上攀爬，感到疼痛就会逃避，走到绝境便会另寻他路，人的本能如此，有些意识就像一个机器程序，不断地重复重复只知道遵守行动规则，却不知寓意到底为何。

在听见幸存者们压抑的哭声与低泣时，羽生结弦的脑海里就会浮现出这种莫名其妙的问题，晃动着他的思绪，无法得出个所以然。他并非哲学者也非思想家，没有办法给自己一个合理的解释，每个人可能都这么想过，但也没有人能给个答案。

记忆里有为母则刚、为了孩子顽强地活到救援的母亲，有为了父母不惜牺牲一切的少年，也有为了自己利益抛妻弃下兄弟的男人，和不择手段背叛亲友的青年。

众生皆为活下去，每个人都有不一样的选择，暴露了爱与恨，也为了爱与恨。

也许每个人只有走下去活下去，才能知道自己的人生终点该是什么，在此之前，无论是在末世还是安然度日，人其实都在逃亡奔离寻找着生命的意义，生死不过一瞬间，活着却是漫长的。

可最终，能活着，那便有无数的可能，终归是件好事情。

羽生结弦静坐了一会，暂时没有睡意，他只想放空自己，起身走出了二楼。已是半夜雨停之时，风雨中避世的港湾一片寂静，他抬眸向四周望去，一楼取暖的火光独自留着明焰，照亮像是要吞噬什么的黑夜，边缘交接明与暗，入目是一圈的温暖，偏是有着些许孤独又执着，只亮着，不言不语。

整片的黑里仍有暖色的光，不灭不熄，在黎明前默然守候，哪怕只是一抹的坚守，都是令人向往的温度。

除非风雨将它浇灭的彻底，否则一点星火都会生生不息。

羽生结弦想到了什么似的，心头一下涌过暖流，河流淌着期待，憧憬，自由与渴望，最终归入大海，平静无浪。在他移开目光后看到在铁楼梯上独自坐着在想些什么的金博洋时，海洋蓦地升起一小朵浪花，轻荡着涟漪与水，淡淡的月光洒落下来，尽是温柔与眷恋。一时间什么烦躁与迷茫都一挥而散，只留下最初的悸动与心安。

记忆里的少年与此刻的身影重叠，契合如命中注定的齿轮，连轮廓都如此清晰，半分不差。那年是白羽纷扬，灿烂的如同烈阳，如今他纵在黑夜里，风雨而覆，身旁却仍然有着光。

有的人，总是一想起，就如光，如春暖花开。

感应到有人过来，金博洋从深思中忽的转头，直直地落进羽生结弦眸中。两个人静静地对视着，四目相对，千言万语一瞬，如河流的交汇，终归于会意默契的一笑。

“还没睡吗？”深夜里空荡的工厂容易有回声，担心吵到其他休息的人，守夜的金博洋压下声音小声问羽生结弦，笑意与欢喜显在眼里，眼弯如月。

羽生结弦摇摇头，直径到了金博洋身边坐下，同样的小心翼翼，不敢打扰到其他人。铁楼梯被踩着吱吱呀呀地响过，是此刻寂静里唯一的声音，彼此让着位置配合，狭窄的通道让两个人只能紧靠在一起并肩坐着，转身一不小心就蹭落铁杆上的锈红，呼吸都在交织，转头就像要吻落脸颊，却不显得拥挤，反而觉得这般贴近是难得的安全感，让人有所依靠。

如同这刚好的距离，没了空隙，没了疏远，我无意留下来的位置，你是恰好填补空白的契定，在此刻，依偎落寞便与你一同，心绪分毫皆落于心上，全都听的清晰，见的仔细。

分明听见了彼此心脏跳动的声音，又似乎只剩自己痴心妄想。

羽生结弦按下浮动的情绪，看着同样看着他的金博洋，主动开口问：“天天不累吗？”

“啊？”金博洋一愣，猜到羽生结弦应该意有所指自己病愈的情况，忙摇头让羽生结弦放下心来，“不累不累，之前躺了这么久，守夜还是没问题的。”

羽生结弦将信将疑地盯着金博洋许久，眉头微皱。他的眼神带着真诚，认真，还带着担忧，心疼，只有些许的质疑，微不足道。金博洋被他看的不自在，一时间脸颊不由得发烫，他们之间似乎有着不可掌握难以摸清的感觉，让他心跳加速。他忙转过头随口几句话要转移话题，羽生结弦眨眨眼疑惑了一会，才反应自己做了什么。他看着金博洋此刻红如滴血的耳尖，嘴角禁不住上扬。

在风沙血溅里走了这么多年，看过无数生死也渡过地狱人间，不知被子弹和刀疤留过多少痛楚，心都磨刻成顽石铁块，穿过枪林弹雨九死一生都是日常，冷漠无情常覆加于身，本没有什么可以轻易地触到几乎冰冷的心，连死亡都不会有丝毫改变，可他们仍然如纯情的少年，一点暖意就会感到炙热，温情一点便会柔软，盔甲铁铠护着心脏处，却挡不住满腔的赤诚。

昔日如今，偏是多情。

右手摩擦着左手的虎口处，手套的布料交磨，像在切换频率交叉频道，金博洋几下思索，在寻找话题到底该说些什么，沉默多时也不知道该怎么说下去。他感觉到羽生结弦好像一直在看着他，默然的，寂静的，无声的，目光温柔，毫不掩饰，让他不知觉又一阵脸红。

以前没有意识到……以前没来得及反应过来，以前竟然没发现，金博洋一连串乱思胡想后想了许久，逐渐镇定下来。

如果只是错觉呢？……他从来没有过这种感觉，实在搞不明白这到底是什么情况。他甚至怀疑自己是不是之前的发烧发热让脑子短路——有点混乱，意识不清，他需要弄清楚自己的心在想些什么，是不是不该想不可以想，在惶惶不安之时，明天未见分晓，想什么好像都是无疾而终、没有结果。

无端多愁善感，金博洋皱着眉一时觉得自己怪莫名其妙的。羽生结弦看不出也想不透金博洋现在在想什么，看了金博洋半会，安安静静地坐在对方身边，什么话都不说，感受这微妙的默契。

流沙一般的时间从指缝流走，独留轻声的呼吸。两个人想说什么，但又觉得想说的太多不知从何开口，金博洋无奈地捂着脸思考了会，脑袋里全是毛线团。羽生结弦随意往四处看了看，无意抬头目光触及工厂上方，惊讶地出声。

“天天？抬头看看。”羽生结弦轻轻推着金博洋，后者从混乱里抬眸，顺着羽生结弦的目光抬头往上看，顿时睁大双眼，万分惊奇。

深夜散落碎星的天空，尽在眸中。隔着工厂特制的透明天花板，外面的星空居然恰能看清，雨水冲刷掉堆积的尘埃，露出夜晚最缠绵的一面。金博洋之前在这里时抬头还是一片漆黑，没想到羽生结弦一来不多时便出现了星星，奇妙到常理都无法解释，金博洋噗嗤笑了下，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。羽生结弦看着金博洋笑，心上一片晴朗。

在漂泊流离之时，你与我共看一场夜晚星辰。

够不够铭记于心？

尽管并非满天繁星，却足以撑起一个栖息夜晚应有的温馨。深夜的雨停之后云雾消散，这是这几天暴雨之后难得的晴晚，难得的几颗璀璨耀眼的星点缀黑夜。

“有些可惜，如果在以前，我们可以坐在草地上，躺着，看着一整片的星空，很好看。”羽生结弦柔声道，“那个时候什么都还是干干净净的，很舒服。”

“你是说，我们还没毕业的时候吗？”金博洋笑，“那确实很漂亮……”

“后来毕业了就再也没时间看这种，别人常说的，没什么意义的事情。”羽生结弦解释了一下，摆手道，“大家总要做有意义的事。”

金博洋听罢了然，无声地笑了笑。他并不觉得这没有意义，在漫长而又孤独的战斗里，这简直是一件极其浪漫美好的事情。他们已经历尽太多冰冷与残忍，残酷血腥已不足为道，如今连死亡的权利都被迫剥夺，能见到这世上的星夜，无疑是上苍的眷顾。

更何况……身边还有一个人陪着你，实在是太过幸运了。

金博洋暗自为这种想法感到欣喜，他瞥了一眼羽生结弦，装作随意道：“呃……羽生，我想问，你，为什么要叫我小名？”

他终于意识到之前是哪里不对劲了。

不知不觉，在你心上，我的位置开始变得不一样了吗？

羽生结弦听完微愣，未想金博洋竟想起来问他这个问题，一时忍俊不禁，他反问道：“想叫就叫了，没有理由，也不分时候。天天不喜欢吗？”

金博洋立即摆手否认，“不不不！挺、挺好的。”

羽生结弦笑弯了眼，轻声道：“其实我早就想了。”

听清但一时之间没能理解这句话是什么意思的金博洋挑眉不解地看向羽生结弦，后者想到什么后微不可闻地轻叹一声，没有解释，倒是换了话题。

“天天，如果病毒没有爆发，我们不用每天都在逃亡，就此平安一生，是不是就很好。”

羽生结弦淡淡开口，语气却满是遗憾，叹息。他努力地克制住自己，在别人看来从来都是无所畏惧，可靠，值得依赖，却唯独在金博洋面前失控，开始不切实际的幻想。

金博洋沉默了一阵，听的出来羽生话语里与情绪中的落寞，他居然有些庆幸，羽生结弦会跟他分享会跟他诉说一切。这还是他第一次见到羽生结弦这个样子，也许是因为长时间的堆积情绪，又也许是因为深夜容易让人多想，陷入思考的定律。他眼中的这个人总是不惧一切往前冲，把自己当做盾牌与城墙，不顾伤痛与折磨，让自己刀枪不入好护住身后的人，却终于会转身跟一个人倾诉所有的不安与失落。

而金博洋此时，就是羽生结弦可以倾诉的那个人。独一无二，唯独的，对他展露柔软与脆弱。

“那的确很好。但这世上……并没有如果。”在脑海里斟酌了许久，金博洋终是如此说道。

随后他摸索着上衣的口袋，找到了所要，递给了羽生结弦一颗糖，塞进了羽生的手心。那是何卿不知道在哪里找到的，知道金博洋喜欢吃甜的，本着自家崽子多宠着的原则给金博洋留了一整条糖，薄荷味，清爽的甜。

他很快地剥了颗透亮的糖塞进嘴里，示意羽生结弦也学他一起，冲低眸不语的羽生结弦笑。

“就算现在这么糟糕，我也相信我们能去改变。无论哪一条路，走下去总会变得越来越好，所以也无所谓是怎样的开始了。”

金博洋仰头看着又被云遮蔽的天空，黯淡无光，唯几的明亮被覆没被阻挡，沉闷停滞，如落入绝境让人心生惧意。但低头不远处却还有一团火焰，肆意燃烧，亮而不消，天上已是黑暗，但人间却要是光明无限，直到破晓而至，黑夜谢幕，世界又重将复活充满希望。

如此循环反复，生死与悲欢轮回，人生就像这般，来来去去，到了起点后回归终点。

无论哪一条路，人最终都会到所向往的光明。

“你总是如此。”羽生结弦心上酥酥软软的，泛着苦又夹杂着甜，他闭着眼勾起了嘴角，喃喃自语着，“遇见你，总是没这么苦，所有的甜都像是被你承包了。”

你是糖果也是星辰，总让人感到欣喜。

“是、是吗……”金博洋倒不知道该怎么接下去了，他只能傻傻地附和。也奇怪自己的反应，平时总被队里的人吐槽自己暴力又不善言辞，话不投机半句多，但今晚忍不住说下来的话让他不禁怀疑自己到底拥有了什么技能，碰见羽生结弦，他总是有很多话想说，说不完，但最后又会仔细揣摩斟酌，小心地处理着每一字每一句，生怕对方听了不高兴。

怕也是心上一旦有了人，就会患得患失瞻前顾后，总是想给对方最好的模样最好的一切，连名字都要流连于唇齿之间，念而不忘。

不知你是否能感觉到呢？

“我留在这里陪天天等到天亮吧。”羽生结弦释怀般深呼一口气，捏紧了手心里的糖，笑道，“作为糖的回报。”

金博洋有些诧异地应了声，他以为羽生结弦只是一时睡不着过来找他聊聊，想了下，两个人的温度总好过一个人的不安眠，拍了拍肩膀仗义道：“你若是累了，我的肩膀留给你靠。”

听罢稍愣之后，羽生结弦由着心间的思绪万千翻涌似河，倾成无边汪洋大海，任它泛滥，不加束缚，从此即是一往而深，不复干涸荒芜。

许久，他柔声答道：“好。”

两个人再次默契对视而笑良久，便是不言而喻。将以吻待这世间万千，赴此天破晓亮。

*

另一处，入眼是繁复程序映出的淡淡蓝光与彻夜灯火，靠在科研所外走廊沉思的青年感到一阵烦躁难忍，狠狠地揉了一把自己向来打理得整整齐齐的头发，全然不顾自己往日彬彬有礼的形象。他低头看着自己握紧的拳头，手背上的青筋浮现的清晰，如蜿蜒的青蛇，像是有什么预兆一样，一眼就是可怕的警告。

他冷笑一声，深吸一口气，刺鼻的消毒水与奇怪的味道混杂进鼻腔，激起一股想作呕的欲望。这么多年都在做这些事情，竟然还会有厌恶的一天，让他觉得有些好笑。

不过人总是这样阴晴不定，喜怒无常，生命细胞簇拥构成人这个有机体，又赋予人以思想与感情，复杂多变，一时单纯智慧一时又奸诈多疑，存活于这世上，万生众象。

但终究会自食其果，循环往复，人总要为自己的所作所为负责。方诺忽的笑了下，抬手将眼镜取下，用身上的白大褂随意擦拭了一番。

自从得知自己与科研楼的其他人被唐文暗地里当做了实验品，他就越发地觉得可笑。到底如何被那个自以为是的科研发动者所感染的已经不得而知，或许是全体例行体检的时候刻意安排，又或许是告知要在实验前注射防感疫苗时暗中做了什么手脚，总之已经不重要了，也没办法再追究。

因为唐文已经死了。混在那群没有理智的怪物里，本不见天日也不知死活，最终还是吞下自己所种的孽果，连骸骨都不留多少，死都无葬身之地。

科研楼自开启MYTH计划开始而锁住的十五楼里面，全都是明辉医院自愿的濒死者和濒死的食肉动物。日复一日的实验与折磨爆发成灾，锁进牢笼里的怪物不知变成何种地步，有可能是更可怕的厉鬼，也有可能是全新的变种丧尸，一旦暴露在白日之下，谁也不知道会是怎样的下场。

从探索开始，人一步一步往下走，看见一点光就会发疯的往前跑，就会贪婪，就会沦陷，直到万劫不复。

所幸军方派遣的特种部队暂时没有人在这个任务里死去，这让方诺的罪恶感没这么强。年轻自负的科研天才妄图掌控住全部，却未曾想自己还是被迫认输。

叹息一声，方诺重新带起了眼镜，揉开了眉心，转进实验室里，被签署文件过来要盖章的学生拦住。从暴雨中终于等到了唐文最后的机密文件，但向来严谨的权威科研工作者文件加密的程序太过复杂难解，已经过去了几个小时，还是无果，这让方诺有些急躁。

于他而言，唐文亦师亦友，在某种程度上，同样天才以至达到权威的唐文甚至被方诺视为对手劲敌，一直暗自在较劲比较。若是要分析，却是十分复杂的感情，一时难以说的清楚。

但那个人已经走了。方诺沉默地看着文件上那个在他名字上的空白处，过去总是唐文的名字。唐文当上院长以后，此生勤勤恳恳任劳任怨，从不敢多有延误，一心科研，未敢言弃。但终归太过自傲，不自量力，在感染之时想让全体科研楼的人都留下来再作排查研究，他一人承担后果，却还是玩火自焚，作茧自缚，命丧于此。

可悲，可叹。这就是自以为是的后果么？方诺盖完章后，苦笑了一下。

当初你说什么呢，唐文。

是你说要延长人的寿命，要人永远留在这美丽的世界上。可最后呢？痴人说梦。

生老病死人不可破。万万不可贪恋啊。

可方诺最后还是信了他，只因为那时候的青年从他的眼神里看到了对世界的留恋与不舍，才跟着一起往下走。

而如今，剩下他了。

“之前跟我说过的，苍穹四队的队员成功用了试剂存活下来的情况，能不能再联系一下？”方诺收了情绪，喊住了要往外走专门联系外界的学生，“我需要了解更多。”

“好的方老师，我这就去。”学生点点头。

“唐……唐文院长那个文件，怎么样了？”方诺犹豫了下，还是这么开口。

学生显然是有些错愕，唐文很早就被有关部门撤了职务，永久性的剥夺院长一职。但方诺却还是这么称呼，他心下黯然，道：“由于机密程序保密性太强，还在破译中。”

“好……辛苦你们了。”方诺点点头，疲惫地笑了笑，安慰着学生，抬腿往前走去，“第六次试剂研究出来了没有？我亲自去实验。”

以身作实验，已经是不得已而为之，前五次实验都没研究成功，第六次好不容易有了一点成果，学生一听惊道：“老师，你……”

已经告诉学生和其他人被感染的事情，但还没有一个准确的实验救命，科研所的人好歹也是跟着导师们见过风雨的人，明面不显，方诺却明白这不可以耽搁。他给了学生一个微笑，“总要有第一个吃螃蟹的人。”

他转身走去，未敢回头。

恍惚间他脑海里又浮现出唐文的样子。对方总说方诺意气风发，永远像个不谙世事的少年，让他总觉得自己在逐渐老去，失去了活力。

但人总要长大的，唐文。没有人能永远停在一个地方。必须要动起来，跑起来，飞起来，才能得到自己真正想要的，哪怕变老，哪怕死亡。

这一场仗你输了，总会有人替我们赢回来。替那些死去的人、死去的士兵、死去的所有。

人，总是要挣脱束缚，不服输，不妥协。


	14. Chapter 14

14.孤鸟

『Deep before I had the chance to swing it  
我还未来得及展翅就已坠落深渊  
Will I guess my road has turned to dusty border  
终点也许是那荒芜边境吧  
Can I be free as a bluebird  
我可否像蓝鸟般自由啊  
In the open sky I'll fly high  
展翅高飞于晴空万里之上  
——《Bluebird》』

晨晓而至，天光乍破。难得夜雨转晴，入眼却依旧是浑浊朦胧的阴云覆白，遮着人的心情似的，仍然阴郁沉闷。

一早起来的众人抓紧时间坐车上路，韩聪跟羽生结弦分别坐在驾驶座与副驾驶座上，借着零碎的时间联系总部，汇报情况。从他们所在之地到目标的H市大致需要八个小时的车程，时间急迫紧张，容不得丝毫懈怠。

金博洋一个人坐在后车厢顶上，半撑着右腿，手撑着身子往后倾斜，看着眼前脚下倒退的风景发呆，放空思绪，时而闭眸养神，调整因守夜尚未休息好的精神状态。

自上级下达任务以后，他们就一直在奔波中奔跑行走，疲惫感早就被警惕消解的干净，酸涩疼痛发出的警告都算是还存活着的提醒。但昨夜难逢的安稳一夜着实让他们终于好好得以休息养神，连本以为自己再难以入眠的羽生结弦都在后半夜里不知不觉迷迷糊糊地靠在守夜的金博洋肩膀上睡了过去。那无声安眠的夜像是飘摇风雨里偏执流亡的孤舟，偏留一晚温存，让人对明日心怀向往，憧憬希望。

实验试剂也留着了，资料也送回去了，幸存者也回去了一批，总部那边肯定在日夜兼程地研究如何拯救人类，唤回光明，而他们正在归家的路上，彼此依靠，依偎而活着。

短短两个月的覆没，终于快到尽头了吧。

想到这心情就变得格外好，连日来被死亡与绝望掌控的情绪也如破云一般消散了许多。金博洋低头往自己嘴里丢了颗薄荷糖，清凉的感觉在口腔里随之蔓延开，丝丝的甜味，让他想起昨天那温暖的夜晚，想着想着，压不下去嘴角的上扬。

后半夜他还挺清醒，偏过头去看在他肩膀上明显累的睡着的羽生结弦，待看清视线所及羽生结弦的眉眼时，他的心思瞬间千回百转，盘旋回环，一时澎湃的如汹涌的海水，击起的浪花一下一下地拍在他脑海里，心跳频率难以把持。

但又要克制住自己不吵醒对方，他小心翼翼地努力轻声呼吸，胸膛起伏却控制不住，忍不住多看几眼却怕每一次的凝视都将深陷至无法自拔，他忙移开视线抬头，看着漆黑无星的夜空让自己平复下来，在心里默念一百遍的军规军训，直愣愣地看着天空一点点的从黑夜变成白昼，从一无所有到逐渐明亮，天边的微光打在了透明天花板边上，几下恍惚回神，才觉这悄然而逝的时辰原是在催促，日升月落，新的开始。

但金博洋不得不承认，他那个时候还是忍不住低下头去偷瞄了几眼羽生结弦，像他过去还在军校的那样，在烈日下站着军姿时微微偏过头移开眼去望正在他不远处休息的羽生结弦，既要尽他所能望遍那人所有，将每一天看见对方的模样全部记在心里，又要伪装自己过分小心谨慎的心思，假装什么都不在意。

有点可惜自己没再多看几次。金博洋此刻非常后悔。因为担心吵醒羽生结弦，金博洋不敢直看着对方，害怕对方一醒来一睁眼就看到自己这幅呆愣的样子，不争气的会脸红到不知所措。可怎么就不敢再正大光明地看多一眼，再记住一眼。

其实是苦涩的，同时又甜蜜着的。没有办法像平常人诉说理清这些感情，只能偷偷藏在心里，祈祷有这么一天，能将它们光明正大捧到那个人的面前，认认真真地看着他的眼睛，说过那么一次。

他们此生注定要走在不平凡的路上，也希望能有一次平凡的倾诉。

能做到吗？金博洋忽然这么想。他看着茫然一片的天空感到有些迷茫，有那么一刻，他甚至不知道自己在胡思乱想什么。

他也不知道啊。谁也不知道。

他抬眸，倾耳仔细一听，似乎听见了有鸟声自白茫的天空传来，低婉哭鸣着，如被击落，下坠而深。

 

“早上总部那边来的消息……说林钰的情况如何了？”

驾驶室里自动驾驶的按钮亮着，按着既定路线规矩地往一条路开下去，崎岖不平的路让车子几次颠簸，艰难而行。韩聪正全神贯注地研究总部传来的H市的相关信息，两位队长沉默地对看几秒，心照不宣地看着H市上的标注图。不久后，羽生结弦想起了这件事，破开沉默询问道，作战多年的第六感让他隐约有些不好的预感。

韩聪愣了下，才听明了羽生结弦突然问的这句话的意思。那时总部那边的方诺教授只让林钰一个人跟他单独对话，林钰是他的队员，他自然更清楚些，他回应说：“林钰说，他没什么事，已经没有问题了。所有丧尸化的体征都消失了，的确是那些原始实验试剂起了作用。但……”

韩聪在此时皱起眉微微摇了摇头。羽生结弦却看懂了。

“但，并非所有的人都适用。这试剂是偶然，没有人能确保其安全性。林钰能活下来纯属是意外，世上可没有这么多幸运的事情。”

“确实……捡回来一条命，下一次可不一定了。谁知道下一次是什么？”韩聪听罢轻叹，忽而轻笑，“要不是天天死马当活马医，拼死拼活地要赌一次……否则……”

否则我们又要失去痛彻，否则我们又要憎恨无能，否则我们又要悔恨交加。

“可只是这一次赌赢了，我们没有赌的资本。”羽生结弦偏过头闭上眼睛出声，想起了昨日直面濒死的林钰时他的颤抖无力之感，就像跌进深海那般刺骨冰冷，就像掉下悬崖峭壁粉身碎骨，惶恐无措，让他害怕，“这个试剂不能用了，我们必须确保没有人再受伤。”

他睁开眼睛直视韩聪，蓦然哽咽。韩聪被羽生结弦眼里的痛苦所震住，他错愕的看着眼前这个总在外人看来无所不能无所畏惧的人此时的神情，同为队长，他懂的对方的所有，韩聪静静地盯着羽生结弦，默然不语。

静止过后羽生结弦转过头去，许久低声道。

“……我不想再看着人在我面前死去。”

 

似重复的排列成序的路边树林极速从身旁旋转扭曲倒退而去，像没有尽头，不知终点与起点，像轮回倒转，不停地接连，无休止。逝去的时间如无情滚动的齿轮碾碎了微亮天色，将其伪装的平静晴空剥离开来露出暗色阴沉的本来面目，持续不休的阵雨预警如期而至，堆积在前方的天边一侧，沉重且无光。越往前走天空就越发黯淡，远远望去四无人烟，杂草覆盖丛生在旁，一条车道上孤零零地开着一辆货车，一直往前，像要往可吞噬一切的黑暗而去。

像孤注一掷，偏往将破。

再走一段路货车便停了下来，本来就是半路找来的车子，本身耗油速度也快，这下便要暂时休息等蓄满油再走。韩聪下了车在一旁加满备用油，这对二十年代的车不算什么新奇事；羽生结弦下车观察周围情况，以防有意外发生。

环顾了一阵四周，羽生结弦抬头看向还坐在后车厢顶上的金博洋，眯着眼，视线一移到金博洋身上就像笑着，眉眼弯弯。金博洋感应到什么似的转头往下一看，恰好对上羽生结弦含着笑意的眼睛，心下微动。

他急忙移开眼去，像被抓到什么心思在胡乱掩饰，不知道应该怎么做才不会显得狼狈，尽管他觉得自己简直就是在欲盖弥彰。金博洋假装看着风景仰头看天空，此时的天空半是浑白半是沉黑，中间渲染融杂漫开，白的那头是已经走过的路，无路可退；黑的那头恰好是他们要去的地方，无法逃避。就像他看着天空慢慢从黑到白，如紧紧咬合的轨道，无法逆转。

往前往后，似乎都没有什么可畏惧的。不过是明是暗，不过往生或死。

莫名地就消去了心里大半的烦躁，金博洋再次转头看着羽生结弦，很认真地看，光明正大地看，没有一刻逃避地看，好奇的热切的赤诚的，目光一落若未将人记透，万不敢轻易移开。

车下的羽生结弦本就一直在看着金博洋，发现对方倏地盯着他，心下思量却难以琢磨金博洋的意思，他也毫不避讳地笑着回望金博洋，大大方方的，坦然自若。

“天天……在看我？”羽生结弦笑着问。

金博洋毫不犹豫地点头，“是啊。”

“为什么呢？”羽生结弦好奇。

金博洋笑了笑，“好看。昨晚没看够，现在补回来。”

羽生结弦这下倒是不知道该怎么说才好。心头微热，几欲张口，却收回千言万语，仔细想想，这反应竟像是被调戏了不知道怎么回话一样，让他哭笑不得。

但他却想跟金博洋说，我也是看不够。

因为是你……所以看不够你眉眼，记不完你容颜。偏爱这世间分给你的惊艳与温柔，连时光都收不够。

丝毫不觉得自己说了什么不得了的话的金博洋正经着一张脸，红着耳尖翻起身来下了车顶，在羽生结弦的注视下一脚踏上了后车厢，淡定地在发愣的何卿旁坐下来，余光瞄到羽生结弦转移了视线后，憋着一口气终于喘回来。

感觉自己还是个怂包的金博洋“哎”的一声将脸埋进了手心里。何卿在一旁看了他半天，心情复杂，他坐在最外边，刚冒出头去准备呼吸新鲜空气，就听见了金博洋跟羽生结弦的对话，被金博洋一句话给噎住后默默地钻了回去，心里狠狠地“呸”了一声感到气愤，觉得自家崽子学坏了已经被拐走了，痛心疾首，转头就看见金博洋坐在他身边唉声叹气。

“咋啦！”何卿恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头。

“没、没事。”金博洋揉着脸小声道。

诶哟，还害羞。何卿啧啧称奇，“又不是告白！你慌啥！”

“……我……你……”金博洋一听某个词就懵在原地，语无伦次地张了张嘴，没法再往下说，耳朵上的红却要蔓延到脸上了。感觉怎么解释都是欲说还休，理不清剪不断。

何卿摸着下巴自上而下地将金博洋看了一遍，心想，读军校那会也不知道谁传的，说金博洋怼天怼地，战斗力那是杠杠的，啥来着小粉丝还挺多。到头来嘛，小崽子也还是个愣头青，懵懵懂懂的，说几句话都害羞，嗯，得跟他队长好好学着点，做人呐，喜欢就喜欢，哪能怂呢。

不对啊，是金博洋这人，遇上羽生结弦就完全不一样，那就叫偏爱吧。

“开玩笑呢。不过，天天，我问你一个问题。”何卿笑了下，语重心长地揽过金博洋，搭在他肩膀上，在看到对方怀疑的目光时安慰他就问问，“你觉得，一个人好，还是两个人好？”

金博洋怔怔，低头思考了一阵，想起了某个人的身影，道：“……两个人吧。”

“为什么？”何卿微笑，“有的时候一个人可自由多了，想做什么就做什么。”

“可一个人会觉得很孤独。”金博洋压低了声音，语气里满是落寞，“其实一个人本来是不孤独的，但你身边多了一个人两个人一群人后，就会感到孤独。”

就像你本活在黑夜里，若不曾见过太阳月亮与星光，不曾接触过温暖与希望，就不会发现自己原来处于一个荒芜又冰冷的地方，也就不会去渴望更多期待更多。本不惧孤独，但若是有人带你远离过后，就会不断的挣扎，想要逃离，想要拥抱。

人是贪婪的，也是孤独的。生来孤独，却需要家人，朋友，伴侣，与温度。若是拥有过，就会不舍得放开，就会紧紧握住。

未知其温，何念其暖。

何卿听罢，会心一笑，他长呼一口气，继续道：“但孤独并不可怕……孤独会让一个人毫无牵挂，毫无畏惧，他就会慷慨赴死，从不后悔，也没有挽留，一旦走了，他就成了风，吹过来吹过去，好像记得来过，好像又没有。”

他说这段话的时候眼神满是怅然，又像窥见到自己的命运一样，看透却仍然享受命运给予的苦与痛，他自顾自的说，自顾自的感受里面不经意察觉的哀伤。他在说孤独的一个人，实则，确实是在说自己。

一个人毫无牵挂便无所畏惧，慷慨赴死，也无所谓。有人记得他也好，不记得也罢，终归尘归尘土归土，人人如此，只是有人念一生，便又活过一世而已。

金博洋听了许久，揣摩了许久，明白过来何卿是在说他自己，同觉得感伤，下一秒被何卿轻描淡写地转移了话题。

“但若是两个人就不一样。”何卿到了最后开了个玩笑，“如果你曾经是一个人，如今可以两个人，那就抓住那个人吧，好好的抓住死死的抓住。千万不要放跑他了。他让你逃脱了孤独，怎么说也得负责到底吧？嗯？”

“如果他不喜欢我呢？”金博洋反问道。

诧异于金博洋的反问，何卿脱口道：“不喜欢？那就不要了！咱不做那爱的死去活来的人！”

随后何卿又惊奇道：“我去，我觉得你这问的非常不科学啊！你就在逗我吧？”

当我瞎啊，他那样子怎么可能不喜欢你。何卿又在心里“呸”了一声。金博洋装没看见，心里却有着说不出来的感觉，好像是暗自欢喜多一点。

“一个人自由的话，两个人，不就是被彼此束缚住了吗？”金博洋随口说了句，转移了话题。

“当然咯。到时候不就是对方开心你就开心，他难过你就难过，情绪都是被人牵着走的。他走哪你就会控制不住地看哪，他说啥你就会胡思乱想，哎，就像被绑在一起嘛。”何卿看破红尘，叹息一声，“这不就是人人说的，婚姻的坟墓咯。爱情呐，互相束缚，互相磨合，其实不容易啊。”

“也不是个个都是坟墓吧……”金博洋沉思过后听到这，小声嘟囔着，“那也得心甘情愿啊。”

若非心甘情愿，如何会陪在一个人左右至死不渝，如何愿意将一个人的名字刻进生命里，如何奢望白头偕老，还许诺来世。

本是自由自在，若非得见倾心一人，又怎么会肯收起翅膀而落，到那人手心里，渴求一份温柔的凝望。

为心上人，就会收敛羽翼而栖，别天赴海。

“那就是说你，你愿意咯？”何卿反笑，笑金博洋这随心的回答，意有所指地问他，抬起下巴示意金博洋车外的羽生结弦。

小崽子被看穿了心思，愣愣的，有些不自在，何卿看了只想笑。一时不想回话，金博洋别过头去不再理会一副“我什么都懂ok”的何卿，在何卿实在忍不住笑出声的时候起身找里头的隋文静聊去。

在对面询问完幸存者的状态，暂兼几天心理询师的林钰刚好看见在一旁笑出眼泪的何卿，颇为嫌弃地道：“啥事这么开心啊？眼泪都笑出来了，别人不知道的还以为你笑着笑着就哭了呢。”

何卿抹了把眼泪，笑道：“没有没有，我开心着呢！开心！”

“开心就开心，流什么泪啊。”林钰无奈道。

何卿还在擦着眼泪。

我开心我们现在一切都很好。大家都活着，有家人，有朋友，有想要实现的东西，有期盼，还有喜欢的人。

后来的何卿有时候想，如果没有之后的事，故事到此为止也很好。

至少我们不用再面临一次离别，不用再一次担惊受怕，不用再一次与生死擦肩而过。

可一条路走下去，从来都是走到底，才能知道路的尽头是否有个你。


	15. Chapter 15

15.旧林

『Everywhere we go,  
我们东奔西走  
we're looking for the sun  
只为寻找阳光和温暖  
No where to grow old,  
四处的奔波逃离  
we're always on the run  
我们总在流离失所  
——《Outlaws of love》』

越往前走便越是黑云密布，入目有笼罩绝生之感。许是越像最后时刻也就越没什么好畏惧，金博洋就地坐在后车厢的最外头，看着离他越来越远、仅存的逐渐被阴暗吞噬的白茫天边，倒再没有以前突然而来的感伤。

反正终会雨过天晴，不是吗？

距离H市还有两个小时的车程。他们几个特种兵跟对面的几个幸存者面对面坐着，彼此无话，也没心情聊。之前总部那边的飞机冒着重沉雨幕让妇女儿童与伤者先离开了危险区，剩下的幸存者都是年轻体健的男人，没什么怨言也不敢有什么抱怨。最开始闹过脾气的那个男人窝在车厢最角落里，像要把自己埋进黑暗藏的彻底，害怕一切伤害与死亡的威胁，畏畏缩缩的，半点没有那时莫名的理直气壮与嚣张气焰。让转头随意瞥过他的金博洋一时觉得好笑，又蓦地生起怜悯与同情。

人都会怕死，没什么好过分在意指责，有人从死人堆里都要挣扎往生，有人断肢流血也要拼了命的存活下去，这尚未缺失的躯体与魂魄，本就有义务护着它完整。

活着，就像是此刻生命唯一的意义。活的毫无尊严、活的行尸走肉，狼狈不堪令人嗤笑似乎都已没有关系。

何止是作为人的悲哀。

因那男人先前对羽生结弦的恶劣态度而抱有偏见与不满的金博洋眯着眼盯着瑟瑟发抖的男人许久，想起隋文静跟他聊天时，提到羽生曾经单独找男人谈过话宽慰对方让其安心跟他们留下来一起走，表情微动，像在思考什么事情，最终还是转回头去，不再理会。

老实说，当时他还想跟那恶意扰乱人心的男人打一架而非只是简单地束缚警告。年少气盛的，确实轻狂。不过后来仔细想想，其实多半是因为羽生。

因他而喜，因他而怒，像要护着一盏灯火，任他彻夜明亮使心发烫，安安稳稳地存在心尖上，容不得别人触碰。

他们这些长年累月握枪征战的人，下意识的冲动，却像是从一而终的温柔，始终未被世俗消磨殆尽。

金博洋被自己内心莫名的煽情激的起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你咋了？”何卿瞅了一眼想着想着事突然抖了一下拍着自己手臂的金博洋，奇道。金博洋没好意思说，摆手摇头打发了好奇心爆棚的何卿。

何卿想了想，猜测并揶揄道：“哟，不说是吧？行行行！我去找羽生聊聊。”说罢起身就要走，被听到名字立马转头的金博洋拉住了手。

“诶等等，你干啥！你找他干嘛？”金博洋起先着急，也没顾着音量，后来发觉周围的人都看了过来，他连忙压低了声，将何卿拉过自己面前道，“我不说，管他什么事？”

“啊？我可没说我找他聊天是因为你这事呀。这么激动做什么？”何卿笑的跟只老狐狸似的，勾着笑道，“所以你刚刚是在想他咯？”

“我……”金博洋一副百口莫辩，张了张嘴想反驳，但又找不出语言来，只能恼了自己先前欲盖弥彰，也没法做什么解释，抿着嘴松开手后盯着拿他逗趣的何卿，“那你去找他说什么？”

“你管得着喔？”何卿在激恼金博洋的边缘试探，坏笑道，“反正，就不谈你。”

“……”金博洋彻底没话说了，没好气地向何卿摆了摆手，“随你！”说完后转了个身不再理会憋笑的何卿，自顾自的环着手臂看车外的风景。

何卿本意也是开开玩笑，平时常跟着一大帮糙到不行的大老爷们，心大，特别爱逗人玩。尤其爱跟平时傻愣的像地主家傻儿子的金博洋开玩笑，谈谈心事。他晓得金博洋表面上像个什么都不懂的愣头青，心里头却有块明镜，什么都看的透彻明白，只是喜欢藏心里面，也不爱跟别人说。藏着一股子好强一股子劲，比谁都倔，何卿有时候就挺愁，愁他这自家崽子这性格，多半苦都是自己咽下去的，别人都从不知晓。

那又有什么办法呢。可这世上无论如何的人，总归是要有人懂的有人明白有人心疼的，若是没有，那就是他自身的问题，一个人总该会遇到另外一个人的，早晚不论，只分幸运，或者不幸吧。

何卿看着金博洋的背影，轻轻一笑，松了口气就转身往里间走去。刚刚中途停车休息，驾驶座便换了韩聪与隋文静到前头去了，羽生结弦正在角落里跟宇野昌磨他们商量着一些事情以一开始的任务向总部汇报整体情况，二队的事，他们四队也少去参和。没法聊天，闲来无事的何卿靠着车厢跟对面的林钰大眼瞪小眼。

林钰跟一个幸存者聊完天，察觉到何卿充满期待的眼神，顺着何卿来的方向看到了车厢外头闷声坐着的金博洋，朝何卿挑眉示意。

林钰：天天咋了？

得亏何卿一不沉迷手机二不熬夜游戏才能看清林钰的微表情，他歪头顺手指了指那头的羽生结弦，示意林钰自己领悟透。

林钰恍然大悟心领神会，完全可以明白意思，转头不再搭理一副了无生趣的何卿。

期望林钰跟他眉来眼去扯几句话的何卿叉腰“嘿”了一声，正打算过去说几句话，下一秒就听见突如其来的枪声，在空旷的高速路上格外刺耳。

“砰砰砰！咔——”

“枪、枪的声音！发生了什么？！有丧尸吗！”角落里的男人第一时间惊恐出声，何卿立即往车厢外头跑去，看见外头的金博洋正眯眸半蹲着举着枪环顾四周的情况，全副武装，放下心来，他忙往四面看去，配合着金博洋注意周围，以便防护。

杂草丛生的路边暂时没有任何异动，只有头顶上的云在漂浮不定。但那些枪声断断续续地，由远及近，听的不真切，却确实是存在的，甚至还有一些难以说清楚是什么的声音。何卿跟金博洋早听惯了这些声音，在跟那些怪物连续作战不停歇的日子里，一声一响甚至都是最清晰最熟悉的记忆，成为反应中除呼吸声以外唯一鲜活的本能触觉。

那种频率，就是像在击杀什么东西。

“副队汇报情况。”调控频道，耳边的通讯器响了几下，韩聪的声音传来，沉稳的语调一如往常。林钰也跟往前来护住后面的幸存者，三个人同步举着枪，观察着突如的变故。

“报告，除了枪声以外，并没有其他变化。难以摸清声源处准确位置，确认就在附近，询问附近具体情况。”

“附近还有一些村庄小乡和边缘城镇，但人烟稀少，据总部反馈，已经没有生存者，已被丧尸攻陷。”

“枪声来源是否有可能是清理的后续部队？”

那头停顿了一下，“……确实。看来已经开启全面清除部队了。”

“那……D市……”

“据总部反馈，确认过再没有生还者后，命令弃城，已经派遣了清除部队前往击杀。”

“……明白了。目前暂无威胁，继续走吧。”

“好。”

羽生结弦也在听到枪声后的第一时间赶了过来，车厢本身的宽度不大，恰巧容得下他们四个人，羽生结弦下意识地低头看着半蹲的金博洋，确认其无碍后抬头看了看阴晴不定的天色。

还未下雨。

车子还在前行，行走滚动的轮胎沾上了淤泥与杂草，还混杂着粘稠的血液与腐肉，像是无情的命运齿轮沿着不可逆转的轨道再不回返，碾过生命和血肉，将其粉碎化成粉末，往前奔去。

确实没什么问题后，金博洋收了枪起身示意林钰跟何卿没事了，目光一转正对着羽生结弦望着他的视线时会心地一笑。

林钰若有所思地顺口问了句，“清理部队来了？也太快了吧？”

“不快了，这两个月都快让人类灭绝了，再不抓紧时间清理，地都快没地方让人睡了。”何卿叹笑道，想起以前去执行任务救助幸存者的横尸遍野的城市，头皮发麻，“启动了那些铁疙瘩清理部队的话，那就是说快结束了吧。先前要不是上头偶然才得知D市科研楼的事，我们也不会临时接D市的任务到这里来，反正完成最后一个任务，搞定了一切都好说。”

“清理部队由按照特制程序专门击杀丧尸的机械组成，效率自然高。”林钰道，“其实也就是屠城机器嘛……我们把幸存者救上来，剩下的都是丧尸，它们就可以直接彻底的击杀干净了事。这种暴力武器谁敢用啊，也就这种关键时刻用的了，上头不是申请了很久的吗。”

“啊呀，小林懂的真多！夸夸你！”何卿边笑边伸手敲着林钰戴着好好的头盔。

林钰一脸嫌弃地躲开，“吵死了！”

“哎呀跟我说说话嘛——”何卿边说边眼神示意林钰跟他走，林钰刚想说你眼睛啥毛病，瞥过羽生结弦跟金博洋后迅速地换了语调堆着笑勾着何卿的肩膀远离现场。

“聊聊聊！说说说！不说不够兄弟！走走走——”

剩下目送他们远去后的羽生结弦跟金博洋面对面对视了几秒，同时转过头去咳了几声掩饰。

要命。金博洋转过头去重新坐下来，看似盯着风景正正经经的，实则胡思乱想心不在焉。羽生结弦心下思量后，直接坐到金博洋身边。

像两个人一同紧靠望夜而眠的那个晚上，温度眷恋，难以忘怀。

“天天在想什么呢？”羽生结弦率先开口问道。

金博洋微愣，掩饰性结巴，“没、没什么……”

羽生结弦没察觉到金博洋遮遮掩掩的心思，只是跟着金博洋一同待着，看了很久不断远去的景色。

他想起什么似的忽的微笑道：“天天担心吗？”

“担心什么？”金博洋不解。

“我们现在装备的特制子弹已经不多了，剩下都是普通子弹。那很耗时间与体力。”羽生结弦淡淡解释道，“而且，试剂不能用。也就是说，我们都不能被丧尸咬伤。方诺教授说……病毒与试剂本就是因人而异，那个试剂对林钰有用，可以救他一命，但如果下次谁又被咬了，不知道会不会产生新的变异。”

一旦被咬伤，谁都不一定像林钰那样幸运地活下来。如果有别的意外，对目前缺乏物资与子弹的他们来说确实是棘手的事。

“啊……的确。我明白。”金博洋恍然道，后来怅然，“……横竖都是死，本来用了是死不用也是死……”

赌一次罢了。赌的是生死，赢了是万幸。

“但试剂对科研人员来说却很值得研究呢。如果我们顺利将它带回去的话。”羽生结弦转了语气，轻声细语，像在安慰低落的金博洋。

“所以——”羽生结弦转头看着金博洋，伸手作轻点对方鼻头的样子，认真道，“天天要好好照顾自己，不可以受伤喔！”

金博洋听完羽生结弦突如其来的话一怔，眨眨眼停住半秒，缓慢地理解消化羽生话里的期望与关心，抬眸对上羽生结弦满是笑意和温柔的眼睛，心乱了一度频率。

时间仿佛在此刻静止。

 

“轰——”

天空毫无征兆地响过几声闷雷，闪电在阴云里穿梭浮现，过了没几分钟，车子停了下来。金博洋跟着停下来的惯性身子一倾，回过神来，羽生结弦收回手起身跳下车去，认清了目的地果断绝决地往下一跃，金博洋忙起身看向周围。

周围一片了无生息。H市地界边缘，到了。

何卿按照韩聪的指示将林钰跟剩下的本田真凛与上野水川安排在后车厢里守着幸存者并等着接应，保持跟总部的联系，随时待命，让宇野昌磨过去开车到附近的那个隐蔽的地方暂候。据情报，H市不大不小，基本上被丧尸包围着，不能贸然开车进去打草惊蛇，他们只能硬开个道潜进据总部得知H市幸存者集中在的地下安全区，再想个办法开辆车冲出包围跟宇野昌磨他们集中一同离开。

“我们会想办法找到其他车，如果不能，只能让你们过来接应了。我们必须速战速决。”韩聪道出最糟糕的情况，“整个H市的丧尸分布非常集中，基本上都是成群，如果硬闯，成功率不高。我们要想别的办法，不过只能静观其变。”

“我们的任务是接走尚存活且未变异的幸存者。”羽生结弦再次向这次行动的各位队员确认道，“无论如何，首先确保他们的安全，其次，我们自己也不能轻易受伤！”

“明白！”

“明白！”

“我们按照总部提供的路线直接往H市的地下安全区走，分两路……”韩聪说着说着就停了下来，盯着五个人围着的圈他对面的何卿，欲言又止。

一旁听着的隋文静挑眉看了他一眼。

他跟隋文静，羽生结弦跟金博洋，刚好分成两组，互相搭配默契神会干活不累，就剩一个何卿，孤零零的一条汉子，分到哪里都不对劲。

何卿被自己队长盯的心里发毛，左看看右瞧瞧，终于发现了哪里不对，心里默默道，靠，不就是分到哪个都是电灯泡吗，又不是没单身过。

“别慌，队长，我一个人就行。”何卿咳了几声，表示自己都懂，不用顾着自己。韩聪无语了一阵，他只是在想怎么搭配才能更好的完成任务，但仔细想想以往的战事任务，发现确实何卿一个人可以顶两个人。

“哦……那你，你就去找辆车吧。”韩聪想了想，摆手下令道，给了何卿最简单的任务，“还有啊，别想着一个人就可以为所欲为，我们四个人可等着你呢，做好你的任务，听见没有？”

韩聪在说到“为所欲为”的时候咬牙切齿地一番，有意无意地瞥了一眼旁边的金博洋。金博洋接收到了警告信号，心虚地摸着鼻子四处张望。

羽生结弦余光得见金博洋的小动作，心下微动，倒是微微一笑。

“好了，分两路，寻找幸存者。特制子弹不多了，不要恋战。”韩聪低声道，“务必在天黑之前完成任务！”

 

H市的街道分布的简单粗暴，只有几个十字路口，建筑还留有以前的特色，空旷而不显得拥挤，可以看出未成死城之前这城市的安逸与独属的清静。但在阴云雷声笼罩下，生生地透出一股死亡又腐败的气息。

踏进去，不久，四处竟传来接连混杂、不似人声的鬼叫与哭嚎，极显凄厉。

“吼——”

金博洋听见那像是逐渐逼近的声音，皱着眉压下呼吸，小心翼翼地行走在去往地下安全区的必经之路上，他不能轻易开枪，现在还没法知道H市到底多少丧尸，所以只能尽力避开。

但他听见那些声音贴近耳朵，就像贴近自己，上次科研楼那些丧尸冲着他脖颈张开的血盆大口与腥臭腐败的气息还记忆犹新，触觉犹然清晰，像沾了一身横飞血肉、满身污秽一样令人作呕。

还有一些……鲜活的哭声。

金博洋心一跳，听到了不远处传来低抑的哭泣声，在没有生息、空无活人的城里显得尤其惊心动魄，幽怨的，缠绕的，断断续续，又不敢放声而哭。

在绝望里，不敢放纵生命的渴求。

“羽生？”金博洋刚想问问身边的羽生结弦的意见，压低了声音指了指声音来源，却见羽生结弦还没回应，就直接往那声音源头去了。

金博洋赶紧跟上前去，有些意外羽生结弦一听像人的声音时奔过去的毫不犹豫。

但他却知道那并不是他们要去的地方，甚至有些远，金博洋只能跟着羽生结弦一同过去，拐过几个弯转过几道巷，他跑着跑着发现羽生结弦停了脚步。

他忙跟上去看，一眼却愣在原地。

“呜呜——”越来越清晰的声音停在他耳边，他凝神，原来是狂风冲进巷子里刮过的声音。敏感的神经听觉听惯了枪声，却认错了哭声。

也有可能是因为，太希望这是幸存的声音。

一个昏暗的深巷角落，光线未曾眷顾，肮脏又积满颓败，像是被上帝遗弃抛下的地方，落魄混乱。入眼皆是被丧尸咬伤的普通市民，伤口淋漓，化脓可怖，有老人有小孩，死不瞑目，都是些行动不便的人，难以逃脱开丧尸的追赶；还有一些乞丐相依偎着，瑟瑟发抖相互取暖，脸上毫无神采，尸斑覆上，更添阴森：脸满是灰尘血迹、肩头被咬伤甚至被扯开新鲜血肉的母亲抱着年幼无知但身体早已冰冷的女儿在角落里无力地依靠，像等待着命运的决策。

他们是还未变异的感染者。……全都是生前的模样。在这里待了多久也不知道，一天？或者几个月？他们身边甚至还有早已经死去的腐烂尸体堆积，但没有人害怕或者顾忌，像是与那些死人最为亲切，他们全都僵在这里，像被冻住，无助，弱小，无望。

没有一点光降临，他们被隐藏在黑暗里，不见天日。是他们没有能力拯救的人。

病毒与传播因人而异，有的人当场变成丧尸，有的人在“重生”之后，有的人特殊变异，有的人直接死亡。还有的人留着一身伤口，不知所终，被抛弃被背叛，忍着疼痛与溃烂，最终迎接死亡的救赎。

他们注定死去、无法被拯救。只能被抛弃在角落里，咬着生不如死的皮囊，去往解脱的归途。

金博洋几下就判断出这些被咬的人们是特殊的感染者，没有变异，或者以后就会变异，说不准，谁也说不好。但确实被咬伤了，无法再跟常人一样待在一处，自然也不能在地下安全区里等待救援，只能像随意丢弃的物品，丢在这个不见天日的地方，任其自生自灭。

可他们也没办法……再过不久，这里会被终于发现的丧尸攻陷分尸，分食的渣都不剩，或者被后续的清理部队一把火干干净净烧了，来时没有来处，去时也没有归途。流离失所，终无葬处。

羽生结弦跟金博洋隐在阴影黑暗深处，无声也无别。金博洋不忍心地转过身去，拉着羽生结弦的衣袖，示意道。

“……走吧？”

但金博洋却没拉动羽生结弦。他放开了手，陪着羽生结弦默默站在原地。他看不清羽生结弦此刻的神情，也不明白羽生结弦的心情。

他只知道，羽生闭上了眼，像在为那些无辜逝去的人们祈祷，虔诚默哀。

在巨大的黑暗里，羽生结弦沉默地如同一座雕塑，站的笔直，他的悲哀被刀刻着在心头来回流血，滴落，化成每一句压抑的哭泣。

他曾经冒过多少风雨救走多少人。

可是，原来还是有的人是拯救不了的。就像这世上，不是所有的事情都可以称心如意。

不是来晚一步，或者错过一步。而是从始至终，就不可能做到救赎。

命运说，人总不能自以为强大，他还有许多做不到的事情，除去能力本身的，还有注定不能成的。

可人呐，就会甘心吗？

羽生结弦默默地握紧了拳头，长呼一口气后让自己平静下来。他睁开眼睛，从幽深的巷子里抬眼向沉墨的天空望去。

雨过天晴，总该有光吧。


	16. Chapter 16

16.奔流

『If this night is not forever  
漫漫长夜终将迎来黎明之时  
At least we are together  
可我们仍然凝聚在一起  
I know I'm not alone  
从未曾孤身一人  
I know I'm not alone  
亦或是孑然一身  
——《Alone》』

夹杂隐约哭嚎鬼泣的城，像是承受不住厚重黑云间沉沉的雷声，每响一次每闪一回就要被压垮似的，如要破碎消散。

羽生结弦跟金博洋沉默且小心地走在街道上，路边全是死尸层叠。偶尔遇到几只活死人在巡逻似的瞎晃悠，在不浪费子弹的前提下尽可能地绕了过去。他们有时候被迫从那些血液干涸腐朽的空壳上跨过去，或者踩过，无声无息，地上的那些面容皆是乌黑一片，辨认不清本来的样子。

这些死去的人生前是如何的鲜亮、如何的大好前程……已然不知。金博洋只知他们没能以存活于这世上的面目而去，将来轮回往生，怕是找不到一个认得的人。

人最终免不了一死。每个人的终途都是一样的落败，一样的灭亡。这一生活的如何，看他做过什么事，爱过什么人，记着什么要忘什么。都说人要是死，先是在生物学上宣告死亡，最后是被世上的人宣告遗忘，如果活的连一点记忆都没有，活着没有被什么人记得，那便是白走这人间一趟。

可芸芸众生，匆匆而过，来来往往，谁又记得跟你擦肩而过的人长的什么模样，姓甚名谁，只消在人群中别过一眼再一眼，却是彻底被忘记。

在这一路上看到的所有亡灵，都未曾被真正记住，只是一眼又一眼，一别再一别，端着一副惨不忍睹，流落再无归路，只因为贪恋人间欲意长生，却早早毁掉自己已拥有的一生。

突遭横祸而枉死，任谁也回天乏术。金博洋理解羽生结弦刚刚凝望的停留，也明白对方究竟何种心情。他们只能再往前一步，在一切未晚之前而争取挽救，为一切尚未失去的，为一切已失去成憾的。

沧海一粟，渺如尘埃，人总是不自量力，却正因为如此，才能幻化出奇迹，枯木逢春。

羽生结弦跟金博洋将分组划分的区域仔细搜查了一遍，除了又发现几处跟那深巷一样情景的地方别无所获，也更加确认了活着且尚未被感染的幸存者多半在市中心的地下安全区里。

“滋——”

耳边通讯器忽而启动，似是被刻意压低一般，近在耳彻、急促突然的声音吓人一跳，转变的电流传讯在这又一死城里显得波动不安。同时接收到信息的羽生结弦跟金博洋两人默契地对视了一眼，根据另一头韩聪与隋文静的指示离开了这片无人生还的区域。

“情况不太好。”韩聪皱着眉按着通讯器低声道，他跟隋文静找了个矮平些的楼顶，由上往下地俯瞰市中心地下安全区附近的全景，令人惊愕惊恐的是所入视线之处皆是游走密布的丧尸群，黑压压的，堪比往日商场大甩卖的盛景，但只要仔细一看那些人突破表皮腐败滋生、死气沉沉没有丝毫血色的面孔，就可以想象到下面被围着的场景究竟有多恐怖。

这些活死人军团会张着一张张腥臭无比、淋漓血腥、撕裂开的嘴，挥舞着指甲激长的双手，恶狠狠地将尖锐的指甲刺入你的皮肤，啃上你的血肉，随口一撕扯落肌肤毫无人性；它们的脸色乌黑青筋暴裂，翻着血丝满布的眼，舌尖沾着血液唾液的混杂物，肮脏又恶心。

溃烂的皮肤四处流脓，它们裸露的手臂脚裸上全是坑坑洼洼的伤口与粘稠，被同类抓伤剖开的腹部甚至还会滑落出一片肠子或者别的什么，蔓延处皆是不堪入目；低声吼着不似人能发出的奇异古怪的音节嚎声，犹如道道催命符，厉鬼索命，甚至分食着羸弱的同类同样腐朽的驱壳，不顾挣扎，不顾自己也被对方咬掉一块肉，原来弱肉强食，即使到不是人的世界也犹然如此。

从某种程度来说，这些怪物是人放出来的，犹如人内心深处藏着的丑陋无比的贪婪、欲望、傲慢与暴怒，人将直面它们、战胜它们，无非也是你死我活，只是再讲不得人性，讲不得道德，只有将它们全部斩杀殆尽才是唯一的出路。

不怪乎说人总爱自作自受，造孽成痴。可那些无辜死去的、本是光明的人又做错了什么呢？错而为人？还是错在为人本身的贪恋与执着。

韩聪叹了口气，仰天看着那一片风雨欲来，暗自握紧了拳头。隋文静侧着头在疾风肆虐里看韩聪，她感受着此刻萧瑟悲怆的冷冷秋风，鼻腔皆是风中传来的血腥铁锈与腐烂的气味。许是闻久了，倒也没什么，只是麻木不得也习惯不得，时时刻刻叫人稳着清醒，片刻也不许沉溺在迷茫与伤痛中。

他们所看着的地区下方所谓的地下安全区其实是个地下停车场，因是整个城市最为繁华发达的地方，故而有着紧急防护措施的电子控制大门，此时正紧紧关着，密不透风。停车场覆盖的范围极广，也正应如此才有来自各个区域集中的幸存者。其中就覆盖着一间商场超市，半个月前估计在丧尸爆发要避难的时候有人特意疏散并集中人群备好了储存物资，来不及逃跑也没能力逃跑，只做好了等待支援的准备，没想到丧尸逐渐将他们围了起来，将他们困在这里。最开始病毒席卷全球，令人始料未及猝不及防，上头也暂时没有多余的救助部队分到这里，只让他们先想办法稳住等待支援。

H市的呼救声混在其他城市与地区的求救声与其他的突发事故里，总部每天都要面对着如潮水一般如雪花涌来的求助，无奈被迫耽搁，坎坷不已。本以为H市的幸存者并不多，总部却接收到了地下安全区尚且存活的信号，如今终于有人能够前来，幸亏为时不晚。

幸而，幸而，人有时确是要讲一个幸字。

但看着那紧紧锁着的封闭的电子控制铁门在丧尸群突如其来无意识的疯狂击中捶打之下，大门已向内凹出了一个让人心惊胆颤又可怖明显的弧度，像是随时就要破开而入。想必要不是这丧尸突然的发作，H市的求助信号也不会如此强烈。

已经丧失理智的活死人，总不能用常理来解释推测因何而发疯何时而癫狂。隋文静察觉到韩聪有些不一样的情绪，心下思量完出声将失神的韩聪拉回来，“想到什么了吗？”

韩聪坚定一句，坦荡，“没有。”

“嗯？”隋文静听完韩聪如此坚定的回答后忍不住笑了下，这人向来沉稳冷静，总能迅速地想出对策并果断下令，如今这回答着实让隋文静诧异，“以往你可从不会这么说。”

“人非完人，我也有拿不定主意的时候啊。”韩聪轻轻一笑，随后感叹，“哎呀，好不容易能再在你面前英勇一回，看来是不如我意了。”

隋文静禁不住嘴角上扬的弧度，心知韩聪这是在打趣，不想让她担心，便顺着他的意随口道：“无所谓啦，反正你在我眼里也英勇过好几回了。不差这一次。”

“真、真的？”韩聪倒错愕地说道，一时间心跳竟有些不稳。

“你信就是，不信就不是。”隋文静冲他笑，碎发在两鬓边被风吹的凌乱，遮了直视韩聪后突然的羞赧，似是漫不经心实则掩饰的转过头去，“……行了行了，赶紧想法子进停车场吧。”

“……好。”韩聪听话般抬手按下通讯器却会意暗自微微一笑，接而换了语气，镇定道：“羽生，这里的丧尸群远比我们想的要麻烦，你跟天天去找怎么进停车场的入口，我们先在外勘察规划好出逃路线，尽可能地躲避丧尸，过后我们会跟何卿一同来找你们。”

他边说边往下看去，凝眸而望。交错叉行的街道上那些迷茫无识的丧尸们来去自由，没有什么能束缚它们，也没什么能留下它们，却没有魂魄，漂泊无依。

 

目标东边停车场，距离不远。但不能轻举妄动，要想办法逃开那些丧尸。

羽生结弦向金博洋快速解释了一番自己的计划，低头准备重新换一轮弹夹。他把自己仅存的特制子弹全都给了金博洋，以防万一。金博洋微怒地盯着他。

“我不要。”金博洋推开了羽生结弦的手，对方的心思他多少有些明白，“你别跟我说这是为了我好。我不需要。”

羽生结弦微怔了半秒，在心里无奈叹气，太明显了。他见状顺着收回手后想了想，又正色道：“不是的，天天。我只是想检查一下还留着的子弹是否有问题，我发现——”

金博洋不疑有他，“什么意思？”

羽生结弦让金博洋把他仅存的还没备上的弹夹全都拿出来好检查清楚出了什么问题，金博洋迟疑了一会，看着羽生结弦真诚的目光与微笑，再三试探后放下戒备，抿着嘴照做。

“你别骗我啊。”金博洋担忧地出声。

“没有，没有。”羽生结弦一本正经地解释，又有理有据地说服了一番。

“枪可能也出了问题呢。”羽生结弦认真道，金博洋在他诚恳的眼神下不忍再推脱，犹犹豫豫地将自己的配枪给了羽生结弦查看。

该死。金博洋想，总感觉被真诚的笑容骗了。

只见羽生结弦三两下手一换，就把金博洋配枪地弹夹重新拆了装进新弹夹，速度快的让金博洋还没反应过来发生了什么——羽生结弦在军校的各种成绩都是优等，区区换个弹夹的速度又怎么会慢呢。金博洋忙喊出声，“诶！等下你——”

“走吧！”羽生结弦直接随手将金博洋的配枪丢到金博洋怀里，笑着转身离开，也不顾金博洋接过来后缓过神来，只留了个背影头也不回，竟有点像得逞后逃掉。

……怎么这么容易就被骗呐。金博洋愣了半天气恼地检查了一下弹夹，赫然是特制子弹，顺道羽生结弦刚刚丢给他的备用弹夹都是特制的，一时被骗觉得气愤，一时又觉得这难不成是之前骗他糖苦的小报复，一时心里又涌着不知名的情绪，让他压不下去会意后嘴角的弧度。

他回过神来立即抬腿跟着往前去躲在一辆废车后的羽生结弦，跟在对方身边悄声道：“我可记住了啊。”

“好。”羽生结弦倒是笑眯眯的，坦然应道。金博洋见他反应这么从容，颇为无奈，又觉得稍许欢喜。

只有想方设法对待的人才足够让你在乎，只有足够在乎的人才能牵动你所有的喜怒哀乐，只有让你心有波澜的人才是心有所属。

如此简单，又如此情深。

 

然而通讯器此刻却打断了这片刻的安稳——

“我去！我居然误打误撞到了地下停车场！！”

何卿的语气里满是不可置信，还带了些惊愕，但更多的是看见什么后稍显激动的心情。他没关通讯器，把什么话都说了进去。

“啊喔！停车场果然很多车啊！随便找一辆都行！——不对，这里的人、等、等一下，是的我是苍穹第四队的人，对、我是来接你们的，啊不，我肯定不是一个人来找你们的，还有二队的队长和我的队长与队友——”

金博洋呼吸一滞，甚至听见了有隐约的哭声与欢叫声，像破光而来，终于得到救赎般的哭喊。

“别急、别哭，我、我们——我想问你们一共多少人——”

通讯器被迫中断了一阵，电流与机械声乱窜，让不远处的韩聪不由得紧张，他急道：“何卿？？何卿！收到请回复！”

“滋滋——”何卿的频道突然出现错误，没能再及时回复。韩聪心下一沉，立刻拉着隋文静强行寻找突破口。羽生结弦虽多有担心，却面色不显，冷静地跟韩聪汇报自己的当前位置附近区域以便汇合，边说边起身加快步伐寻找前行地下安全区的通道。

“我想是停车场信号有干扰，不然之前也不会断断续续发送求助信号。而且，何卿一个人面对那些幸存者，可能难以妥善处理好。”韩聪低沉道，几下就带着隋文静一路杀过几只挡路的丧尸后转弯看见了羽生结弦跟金博洋，“天天！转头，我们到了。”

金博洋闻声转头，向过来的隋韩两人点头示意。随后将目光全部投到眼前的羽生结弦身上，不觉心忧。

“何卿！！”韩聪又喊了一句，“赶紧出声！”

依旧没人回应。

“看来要走近地下安全区才行。”隋文静皱眉道，“附近应该有什么通道，只是——”

“那些丧尸太多了，麻烦。”金博洋脱口道，“我去引——”

“滋！”

“收到收到！！呼——呼——我，我可算是勉强跟大家伙说清楚了！这里一共56个人！不多不少，就56！我正打算开辆车带他们走！”

何卿的频道突然好转，话语清晰无比，很快就解释了自己刚刚被包围和求助的处境，直接压下众议嗓子都喊哑了才勉强让众人听清楚后跟他走，何卿在恶臭微亮的停车场里找到了一辆早些年停放的大货车，打算载着这56人冲破重围。

韩聪吊着的一颗心总算放了下来，对眼前这出乎他预料又不在他掌控之中的一切百般无奈，他只能跟何卿继续商量道：“你在那里等着吧，我们去找你。你小子怎么误打误撞过去的？”

“就那个银行后面那巷子里！我他妈都是掉下去的——”何卿吐槽道，“有人挖了个地道啊我去！！”

韩聪对炸毛的何卿感到头疼扶额，“保持联系，别断线！”

 

羽生结弦一行人顺着何卿提供的路线顺利地掉进了地下安全区，两位队长跟为首的秘书长——倒是诧异还有这种身份的人守着剩下的市民，几人商讨完毕就抓紧时间安排56个人到大货车准备突围，不料刚刚勉强被何卿镇定下来的民众看见又来了人来救助他们开始喧闹起来，痛哭与悲恸呐喊瞬间充斥着整个微亮的停车场，听久了一时间如外面死命捶打怒吼的丧尸声混杂在一块，乱七八糟的，竟让人心悸。

刚低下身安慰一个神情恍惚衣衫凌乱的少妇让她上车去，羽生结弦正小心地扶着少妇，不料却被她牢牢抓紧袖子，凄苦道。

“你、你有没有救到过我的孩子？我丈夫？你有没有见过他们？！”少妇悲切哭泣掩面，“我弄丢了他们——”

羽生结弦被抓紧了衣袖，此时队伍里的其他人还在安慰其他人，56个，要暂时安定下来还需要些时间，但他却隐隐约约听到更为可怕的声音，穿透了哭嚎，引着他望向那个被砸的深陷的大门。

“啪啪——啪啪——”

丧尸快要打过来了！不能再耽搁！

56个毫无寸铁的人五个特种兵加上为数不多的特制子弹，时间紧迫可不是闹着玩的！

“小姐，您冷静一下，我——”羽生结弦耐心地安抚着眼前泪流满面的少妇，转眼却又被一个男人抓住了手腕，男人力气大到无法挣脱，像是在握紧最后的稻草，焦虑地道：“先生！先生！你来的时候是否，是否看见我感染的妻儿？！她们……她们死在何处？”

“救救我的孩子！！求你们了，我那在D市、D市的爸妈肯定活不下去啊——”

“外面的那些活死人，真的像噩梦一样！我、我不想跟他们一样！”

“我不想死！”

“你快救我们出去吧！这里没法待了！”

“求求你们了！啊——”

羽生结弦此刻的耳边全是这些无辜者发自灵魂的痛斥与诉苦，他听的手一抖，浑身蓦地发冷，他哑口无言地对着不停地在问他问题的几个人，心却止不住的颤抖。

眼前的人明明是在哀求，却像是在控诉——

可没有人能当这个救世主啊。

那击打铁门的声音强度越来越大，几乎要拍穿透一般，吓得那些民众更加慌乱起来，手脚开始发软也没办法行走，哭叫声混乱一片，丝毫无法继续转移工作。羽生结弦咬咬牙，一用力将倒在他身边哭泣到没有力气被封闭搞得体力不支瘫倒在地上的几位市民强行连拖带拽地赶进了货车里，又连忙帮隋文静解决可几位年轻人与老人，高声示意所有人赶紧上车，没时间了。

韩聪独自一人跃上驾驶座随时准备带着车逃离，冒着一身冷汗，何卿将自己负责的市民护进后车厢里后提着枪随时待命，隋文静牢牢护在一边挡着后面坐着的民众，朝还在带着最后几位幸存者的羽生结弦喊了句羽生示意后者赶紧上车。

金博洋护着一个女孩与一个老人踏进货车上时，回头一望，羽生结弦还没上车。

“羽生！”

“啪啪！哐哐——！”

似乎要被集体砸开的门的击破声像是真的催命符、讨命锁，每一道重击就像一同砸进了人惶恐的心里，将冷意压进四肢百骸，连天放开的哭泣声是死城的鬼哭狼嚎，一声声无形地在压迫此刻紧张又惊心惨目的时刻。

一只满是鲜血的手破开了铁门！带着嘶吼！

而此刻的羽生结弦还在揽着最开始那位精神失常行为癫狂力气却异常大的少妇停在原地。

“请您跟我走！”

“我的孩子！我的丈夫！他们在哪里！”

铁门在此刻被高级感染者撞击并撕裂开来！几声怒吼哭嚎而至！尖叫疯狂！

“砰砰砰！！”何卿立即拐上这货车特意备有的楼梯朝争先恐后如潮涌过来的丧尸开枪一顿射杀，吼道：“队长！”

韩聪一脚踩上了油门！货车即将冲开面前成群成群扑来围过来的丧尸。

“啊——！！”女性高亢的尖叫瞬间冲上耳膜，羽生结弦趁被突如的枪声吓到抱头尖叫的少妇不注意快速地将人提起来抱起冲上启动的货车！

“我的、我的孩子在哪！”少妇迷茫无措地抓紧羽生结弦的衣袖，企图挣脱羽生结弦的怀抱，瞥过不断过来的丧尸，高声道，“啊啊啊！走开！你们这些怪物！你们这些死人走开啊！”

羽生结弦被强行挣脱挣扎发狂的少妇闹得有些不稳，脚下一滞，侧身一避堪堪躲开一爪过来的一头丧尸，几乎要抓伤他的胳膊，只差一步的距离，待喘口气来，他下定决心提速要将少妇送进前进着的为他缓下的货车，“砰砰！”他听见有人在为他射杀着身边的丧尸。

“羽生！快上来！”那是金博洋的声音，急切又焦虑，他在车边上当城墙守着，替身后的幸存者挡着厮杀举枪射击，心却想跳下去跟着羽生结弦一起把那个少妇拉上车，他转身挡住身后被颠簸往前的幸存市民，回头让人抓住边缘，“小心！抓稳了！”

“队长！慢点！”何卿急道，随手又往羽生结弦身后射杀丧尸。

几步抱着少妇跟上前行的货车，羽生结弦单手抓住货车上的栏杆，将少妇往等着他们的隋文静送去。金博洋帮隋文静一起拉过崩溃的少妇，转身刚想抓住羽生结弦的手，差几秒的时间，几只丧尸突然不顾一切地睁着双眸扑到车窗前，韩聪一个颤抖将货车极速拐了一个弯，金博洋就被货车一个急转弯给甩到边缘。

“啊！！”车厢里所有的幸存者避之不及，皆被撞击惊吓到了惊恐出声，何卿也被转的一个头晕，幸好自己抓紧了楼梯，不然给甩出车去，他被颠的胃都要出来了！货车已经开出地下停车场，却还有更多成团的丧尸向他们的车不断攻击，誓要你死我亡，企图将他们埋进集体的攻势里，成为分食血肉一派淋漓血腥的对象。

前后夹击，到处都有厮杀的丧尸，何卿一个愣神，又一个拐弯，那群丧尸像粘着一样紧随其后，誓不罢休，无意识当中，却是无形骇人没有约束爆发而来的攻击力。

一路过去竟然一路丧尸，被一群尸体与冥顽不灵的丧尸挡路，有些艰难，磕磕碰碰的，何卿刚用脚踹过向他扑上来的丧尸，转眼就看见在车厢后面堪堪抓稳栏杆撑起枪的羽生结弦为了避开几只抓上来的丧尸转身一侧，货车恰巧在这时一个路上颠簸拐弯，将人生生地甩了出去！

“羽生！”金博洋惊呼！

车上的人也跟着惊呼，担忧地看着刚刚被甩下去的特种兵。

羽生结弦顺势就地翻滚躲过几只丧尸围过来的攻击，翻了个身却因突然被甩到地上有些体力不支，所幸掉落的位置没有围着的丧尸，他沿着本能一样开着枪射击闪避退后，却冲着通讯器高喊，声都嘶哑，“走！别管我！”

货车慢了下来，却不能在集中攻击他们的丧尸群里停下来，只像在犹豫什么，可一车厢的幸存者却不停在哭泣，高呼，在向他们说这是他们必须完成的任务——确保他们的安全！

“队长！”何卿着急，“羽生他！”

韩聪哽着喉咙，眼睛发红，没有说话。

可不可以停下来！可羽生结弦却算准了韩聪断不可能为了他停下来，这是他们必须要做到的，一切皆可信任。

但没完没了无穷无尽的丧尸告诉何卿，不能停。

停了，谁也确保不了安全。

隋文静心中焦急万分，不知道如何才好，目光瞥过身边的金博洋，青年一声不吭，把身上满子弹的一把枪递给离车边最近的幸存者，极快地跟对方解释如何扣准扳机保护自己，快速地用手里的枪转身往前朝扑过来的丧尸一阵猛击，几下判断后起身帮隋文静拉动了一侧门以便挡一些攻击，确保暂时杀开了一条路也替最边上的幸存者打落了几只丧尸，然后直接就往车外跃去！像义无反顾地坠落，不顾一切，一意孤行。

“天天！！”隋文静反应过来时，连金博洋的衣角都没抓住，恍如要错过什么。

“你们快走！！立即走！！别让丧尸围上去！不用管我们！”金博洋最后一句话通过通讯器落进何卿耳里后，便再无回应。

“天天！”何卿惊道，“金博洋！你干什么！！”

你跳下去做什么！！你要跟着羽生一起留下吗！何卿死死盯着摔落远去的金博洋的背影，心下死寂。

一落便是万丈深渊，死不得知。

如此的义无反顾头也不回，坚定又执着。

……原来你我如同终将向交汇的河流奔去，终将生死与共。


	17. Chapter 17

17.灯塔

『You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
是你给了我光让我不再麻木  
You shine them when im alone  
是你照耀了我当我孤独无靠  
And so i tell myself that i'll be strong  
所以我告诉自己要坚强  
And dreaming when theyre gone  
当光明不再时仍要梦想  
——《Lights》』

“轰隆——”

震天响彻，生魂皆慌，死魄同泣，暮压亡城。

被丧尸视为攻击目标逐渐被包围着的货车在一条吃人的路上奔离、颠簸，未敢停留半秒。后面跟着一片黑压压的面容全非、狰狞可憎的活死人，坦然是浩浩荡荡、一眼望不尽尽头也数不清面目的尸潮涌来，让人毛骨悚然触目惊心。

独自一人在驾驶座不停控制货车撞开拦路的韩聪死死地盯着前方，眼睛红的吓人，掌心不知道冒了多少汗，已然浸染了手套上干涸的血液，几乎麻木了触觉。

他听到何卿撕心裂肺的呐喊时，便开始觉得喘不过气来。

“羽生！！”韩聪按着通讯器喊着名字，但通讯器里的声音跟外头那些丧尸的哭嚎声混在一起，分不清是耳边的，还是直面的。

或者是……没有回应。

心脏狂跳不止，压不住随着瞬感冰冷呼吸置冰漫过来的恐慌心惧，强烈的无力感在他脑海里叫嚣发狂，韩聪咽下唾沫强定心神，才惊觉自己像已经被生生咳出血来，咽喉处是疼痛与腥味，他抬眸入眼，皆是不断扑上前来扭曲的丧尸、前窗红黑的血印，前路一地的粘稠血液与断肢残肉，像开往到不了的前方。

瞥过前视镜，身后无路可退，人一旦掉进后面那群成涌的丧尸里，怕是瞬间就要被分食殆尽，尸骨无存。

不能停。

想到刚刚的场景，绝望的悲痛攻上心头，韩聪忍着恨低声怒喊了一句，攥紧拳用力锤了一下旧式方向盘，像要悲痛刺进血肉。但他不得不保持清醒，咬着牙将一切情绪吞进腹中，哪怕全身都在颤抖，也不放弃前进的选择。

“……苍穹四队副队长金博洋，听到后立即回复！”韩聪颤着声一遍又一遍的喊过去，嘶哑着，没敢停下来，却仍然没听到任何回应。

他深吸了一口气。

这一道天秤在往一方倾倒，他们不可能为了掉队的队友而停下来等待。如今这一条命已不单单是独自一人的承担，而是背负着这50多个尚且存活的命，是他们的使命，是无法轻易更改的航向。

说到底，两个人的命跟剩余的人的命比起来，一相比较，是不是显得微不足道？

“屁！”何卿冒险横着身子一跃跳进后车厢，提着枪便对着跟上来的丧尸几下猛杀，支援着仅此一个人在作战的隋文静。他听见后车厢里56个人断断续续都在说什么“你、你们赶快开车啊！”“它们要追上来了！！小心啊！”“你们停什么啊！别停下来啊！停下来会死的！”的话，想到如今的境况，忍不住骂了一句。

他转头往哭哭啼啼不成样子的里头怒吼：“别哭了！刚刚是谁一直在说赶紧走别管那两个人的？！啊？！全都给我坐好坐稳！都死不了！”

“何卿！”隋文静连忙阻止何卿发怒，将羽生结弦刚护过来的少妇牢牢护在身后，少妇精神恍惚地抓紧隋文静的衣服，口中念念有词挂念她的亲人，哭泣着缓不过气来，隋文静手下开枪的速度没慢下来过，心里五味杂陈，她看着不断倒退的街道，眼眶红彻，死咬着牙强行忍着泪水。

“吼！吼——”面前的丧尸没有痛觉没有停滞地在无意义的跟着他们跑，撕裂破烂的驱壳兜不住它们可恨本能的追逐，被打死被击碎被碾过，像蝼蚁一般可悲。

隋文静握紧手中的枪，心里凄凉苦寂。

在这一片掉进去就出不来的深渊面前，她怎么就没能抓住那如飞蛾扑火般往下坠的青年？

为何她就偏偏错过了那几秒那一瞬间，眼睁睁地看着金博洋一下子就这么跳下去，直到重重摔落在地，又迅速倔强地撑起身体带着一身血液与淤泥朝着那个人往前奔去，没有半点迟疑与犹豫，就往一条死路跑，瞬间被成群的丧尸给淹没了身影，无处可寻，无踪可见。

她愣在原地，盯着他的背影痛的想哭，却知道他一定往前全力跑去，一直到这一条路的尽头，他的终点，找到在他的尽头和终点等着他的羽生结弦。

有人总一身孤勇，带着火光，奔入河流。

如果非要想的再残忍些……他们本会直接撇下掉队的羽生结弦，丝毫不留，也无法救，为了一群人的生命安全最终选择离开。羽生结弦也不会让他们停下来，甚至以命为他们争取逃亡时间，然而就此分道扬镳从此生死不问，一别茫茫。可金博洋偏偏就不肯，偏偏就不许；偏偏就要跳下去找他，偏偏固执地不像话，要找回掉落的那个人。

在生死存亡之际，在被迫离别之时，选择因人而异，后果自是自负，但若心有执念，至死不悔，就会为在乎的人去做一切不可能的事。

若至如此，最要命的便不再是死亡，而是缺憾。哀莫大于心死，活死人空壳枉生，可人有心有情，犹如一场火，总是要赴的。

“我的、我的家人……全死了……我、我不想……呜……为什么……为什么……”

满是泪痕的少妇紧紧抓住隋文静的衣角，灰败的脸上沾染了血迹，哭的上气不接下气，语气满是害怕与恐惧，喃喃自语着，被多日困住的经历与突如其来的丧尸刺激地神志不清，仍全身心地念着自己无辜死去的亲人。隋文静瞥过全然不晓自己让她的同伴掉队的少妇，心情复杂交织。车厢里头也不断传来惊慌失措的哭喊，清晰又混乱。

直往冲撞的货车逐渐脱离围城的丧尸，何卿瞄准并射杀了几只跟上来的活死人，期望多杀几只替失踪的羽生结弦和金博洋减轻负担，他知道这是在自顾自地弥补他自己没能保护好他们的失责，寻求解救痛的解药与安慰，其实无济于补。他近乎冷漠麻木地看着那些怪物倒在路上，随后被跟过去的丧尸剖开骨肉吞食内脏，互相残杀，人不人鬼不鬼。

他感到手心似乎因几乎爆膛的冲锋枪而被烫伤至裂，血似流染，却一点都没能引起他的注意。何卿捏紧了自己的手心，失神地跌落在地。

先前来的时候金博洋还特意留了一颗他之前给的薄荷糖到他的手心里。他没舍得吃，意外给丢了，如今，却是找不回也回不来了。

世事无常，听天由命。

“……天天啊。”何卿望天长叹，悲从中来，却再也说不出其他话。以前他的队友走的时候，他也说不出来，只能看着死去的队友，一个一个的，来不及告别。

唰——！

阴沉的天空终于降下倾盆暴雨，豆大的雨落满水地泥坑，似是要洗刷人间的一切污秽。没有影响没有感知的丧尸依旧继续跟着他们跑，而被救赎的人们都吓得拥挤成一团，哀怨哭泣也仍然继续，但暂时得以喘息。

“这么大的雨，要是能淹死它们就好了……淹死了就不用遭这罪了！”

“谁知道会变成这样……我不想死啊……”

“别哭了，不是有人来救我们了吗？之前困在停车场里，也不是人过的日子！我们很快就解脱了！”

“妈妈……刚刚是不是有两个哥哥跳下去了……外面、外面这么多……他们怎么办啊？”

“好孩子……上帝会保佑他们的……他们会没事的……没事的……”

“是他们来救我们的……为什么……”

“没事的，好人自有好报。你要跟着妈妈一块好好的，别添乱，他们就放心了，安全了。”

从颠簸与枪声缓过神来的秘书长忙细心安慰着抱着孩子的妇女，像过去一样慢慢安慰着神色不安的众人。他抬起头来看着转头确认市民情况的何卿，明白刚刚发生了什么，终究不知道说什么才好，只能万分感激地向对方点了点头。

……终归，终归是护住了。

本就是值得的。最早接触他们的何卿疲惫又勉强地笑了笑，实在没力气安抚一团乱的幸存者。他抓紧时间伸手按下通讯器联系韩聪汇报情况，接着又想联系正失踪没有回应的羽生结弦跟金博洋，何卿回头瞄过隋文静正抱着低头安慰的那个少妇，看见她脸上沾着的突兀又不突兀的血液，顺着脸颊往下看，肩头的衣服也有些血液，但仔细检查并没有受伤，也不像是被丧尸的血泼过来的，更像是被某个受伤的人抱着时无意间蹭到的。

何卿联想到什么后，心猛的凉了半截。

 

狂风大作暴雨肆虐，眼前的一切变得模糊又朦胧。嘶吼的声音仍在耳旁，过于靠近的距离让人听不清通讯器里在吼着什么，只听到与面前所有相似的怒吼和哭嚎。

当时狠摔跌倒在水泥地上不管不顾，估计膝盖全是淤血青黑，金博洋已经没精力去感受那些微不足道的疼痛，刚起身后特意偏过一旁替离去的大部队击杀几只靠近的丧尸，确认他们飞快地远去后毫不犹豫就转头向羽生结弦奔去。

走吧走吧都走吧！离开这里，都活下去！

随后他一边喊着羽生一边暴力地从丧尸群里硬生生地闯开一条路，连他自己都没想到能做到这样。他那时焦虑万分，脑内念头除了羽生就是那句“好好保护自己不可以受伤”，只是不想让自己成为负担，那个人与那些话却无形成为支撑他的灯塔，指引他前行。

总要为一个人，充满勇气吧。

向右侧身挡开丧尸伸过来的乌黑的手，矮身往左一避翻枪上膛，爆声即起，金博洋一个转身利落地朝前面挡住他的丧尸们扫射了一遍，躲开扑过来的丧尸就地一翻滚，起身迅速找准方向就是几下，弹有虚发却没能阻碍到他要破开围城的决心，他是来救命的，不是要寻死的。金博洋直径开了道路就不停地往前跑，直到那个身影在一群丧尸里直直落进他的眼眸中，才敢稍微地喘回气来。

幸好，幸好。

“羽生！”

没回头的青年听罢心头一震，微微地晃了下神，不料那前方一丧尸闻到什么似的趁机抓住他的右手臂作势就要往下撕咬，羽生结弦一惊，快速地将枪握紧转了几下甩开挣脱了丧尸的手，抬脚毫不留情地朝丧尸往外一踹，力度竟大的直接连带着身后的丧尸也一起被带倒在地。

羽生结弦极快地往倒地的丧尸补上几下致命枪，随后向下一蹲身躲开了从他背后贴身袭击的丧尸，顺势转身一抬手肘重重顶上丧尸的腹部，丧尸怒吼一声向他抓来，被再翻转身的羽生结弦用力踢开后扣起扳机就是一个瞄准爆头。即使在面临围困的危机，身经百战的二队队长也丝毫不慌乱惧怕，不拖泥带水。动作行云流水到如同只是在做自己日常高强度的训练而非在差点置人于死地的活死人群里，这让他足够在丧尸群里支撑一段时间。可他此刻却颇有怒意，心有顾虑。

他转身向靠近的金博洋冷声道：“你不应该过来的！你怎么可以过来！我不是说别管我吗！”

金博洋踹开一只丧尸后，感受羽生结弦的怒意，直接道：“你非我上级，也非我下属，我不听你的！”

“你……”似曾相识耳熟的话让羽生结弦无可奈何一时又不知如何反驳，只能忍下来，为了两个人思考撤退的后路，他跟金博洋背靠着背彼此一同形成了圈，让那些丧尸没法近他们的身撕咬攻击。

总不能一直下去，雨下的越来越大，肆意又张狂，没有停下来的迹象。羽生结弦突然低声问金博洋还有没有清理弹，得到有的回复后他匆忙接过来加上自己仅存的弹药，拉着金博洋跑往一个方向，他匆匆略过看见附近的街道布局，路深处有几个巷子口，下定决心后猝不及防地转身往身前跟上来的丧尸群丢去了加重版的清理弹，羽生结弦转头抱住了金博洋将其护住往旁跑了几步就地趴下。

“趴下！”

“轰——！！”

瞬间火焰爆起火光冲天！将一群的丧尸炸的东倒西歪，炸伤炸死，甚至有的还被直接炸成了肉酱，肉沫碎撒一地，血肉模糊，混杂烧焦皮肉与硝烟的气味恶心顶透，让胃翻江倒海。腾跃的不被轻易扑灭的火焰犹如圣火，燃烧在充满污秽罪孽的土地上，惩罚世人，剧烈又绚烂。

金博洋被羽生结弦抱住并扑倒后耳边嗡嗡作响，短暂耳鸣，不由得想起以前贴身经历直面那场爆炸，此刻自己却有人护着，守着，一下觉得倍感心酸。

羽生结弦在爆炸后感到自己的背后像有烈焰在灼烧，火辣辣地疼，但他估计顾不了这么多了，甩了甩头让自己赶紧清醒过来，压下不适与痛觉耳鸣，全身乏力也起身重新拉着金博洋跑进他赌的一个随机深巷口，盲目的拐着弯，却意外发现这街道四通八达，曲曲折折绕绕缠缠最后还能回到某处，许是太过曲折婉转，连丧尸也不喜欢，只留着几只在晃荡。

金博洋跟在羽生结弦身后随时断后警觉丧尸，他察觉到羽生结弦有些不对劲，心中着急却没时间让他踌躇，在拐进深巷里走了不知道多少条道时听见身后一声闷哼，心下一震，吓得急忙转身一看，立即上前扶起似乎是体力消耗太多又淋了雨而脸色苍白，一下子没看清不平的路面而被绊倒在地的羽生结弦，心急如焚。

不应该啊……金博洋在接触到羽生结弦发热的额头时想，不应该这么烫。

“羽生？羽生？你没事吧？你——”金博洋着急地轻摇着没缓过神来的羽生结弦，将他扶到一个隐蔽的角落里靠在墙上，低头查看羽生结弦身上有没有什么伤才导致不适，他在看见羽生右手臂上有个微渗血的伤口时惊愕地噤了声。

如被刺穿一般疼痛难受，仿佛被掐住喉咙，发不出声音。

……难道你也……

“咳！我没事，没事。真的。”羽生结弦强打起精神来向金博洋道，将受伤的右臂从金博洋视线里移开，视线一阵模糊，他晃了晃神，最后垂眸释怀一叹，“……如果真的是那样，你就不该来啊……”

金博洋从震惊中回神，抬起双手猛的抓住羽生结弦的手臂，眼眶一红，盯着对方颤道：“什么叫不该来？什么叫如果？”

“羽生结弦，你怎么可以这么说？”金博洋冲只看着他不说话的羽生结弦怒道，“你知不知道你在说什么？！”

“本来一个人倒无所谓。”羽生结弦忽的笑，“可你过来是想怎样？是想也被咬上一口？还是想成为累赘和负担？”

金博洋被他反讽一激，攥紧了手上的衣料。

“羽生结弦，你是不是傻……”

“金博洋，你是不是没有脑子？本来可以走的，任务已经完成，你何必多此一举？”羽生结弦直起身子直视愣住的金博洋，反过来握住对方的手腕，先前压制的怒意再也抑制不住，近乎失态的吼道，“在那个时候掉下去，你就没有想过自己会不会直接被丧尸咬死？！你就没有想过你会死？！你能不能分清重量？！我一个人就算了，何苦还要搭上你！”

“你能不能替其他人着想？！能不能别这么为所欲为！命是能拿来开玩笑的吗？你能不能搞清楚！”

“哈？你以为自己一个人被丢在这里，独自一个人自以为是的自生自灭很了不起是吗？”金博洋气极反笑，他抬起右手蓦地将羽生结弦压在墙上，“我没有脑子？是，我脑子有病，我就是发癫，我就是看不惯你一个人在这里自生自灭，我就是要过来找你，我就是要救你，我到时候是生是死，你管得着吗？”

“你凭什么自以为是说我不该来？又凭什么不把自己当回事！你就是个傻子！就算是被咬了又怎样？我怕过死吗？你搞清楚才是！我是来救命的，不是来找死的！”

嘶哑怒极的声音在沉闷的雨幕里被遮盖似的，每一句每一字都像是渗透了寒意，刺进人骨子里，是一把锋利的刀，互相刮过留下致痛的伤痕。

从来没有过如此对峙怒骂的两个人此时浑身湿透，狼狈不堪，话完了之后除了彼此喘气呼吸声以外周围只剩下远处隐约的哭嚎与穿堂的风，冷意侵袭。一时间谁也没再开口说话，只固执地用自己的方式化成利刃直往对方心口上撞，也往自己流血的心上撒盐。但谁也不想后退，也不肯妥协，话都说的刻薄锐利，不让一丝，直到现在他们才发现，原来在涉及到对方的命时，自己会如此疯狂又愤怒。

到底要确认什么，你才会知道我有多在乎你？

到底要怎么说怎么做，才能让你明白你在我心里有多重要？

无力失重感加重，羽生结弦狠狠地往后一靠，偏过头去不再看盯着他不放的金博洋，极力压抑着喘息。他没感觉到右臂有多疼，也没觉得哪里痛，只是觉得太累，太冷，抽空了他的所有支撑。他眼眶一热咬牙忍住眼泪，哽咽许久。

太多的情绪在此刻先他的伤而去直奔心脏大脑，混乱，浑噩，将近粉碎成末。失落、悲痛、自责、惶恐、还带着些微乎及微的绝望心哀，全都涌过来让他不知所措，无能为力。到最后，只有一种情绪占据着他脑海的全部，他害怕。前所未有。

害怕失去……害怕失去一个你啊。

“……你觉得你是因为什么来找我的呢？天天。”羽生结弦转过头来，坦荡荡地直望金博洋发红的眼睛，心里酸涩，“是因为我是你的队友吗？如果是为了这些，你确实不应该过来。死怕什么，我们活着不光为了自己还为了其他人，跟他们比起来，我是万死不辞。”

“我不过是跟他们一样的、会死在半路上的战士，没有区别。最值得的不是你来救我，而是踏着我的尸体带活着的人活下去，跟我们以前那样踩过队友的尸体走下来那样，我与别人，与千千万万人，没有不同。”

“你明白吗？”羽生结弦轻声道，却不住颤抖，“我啊，我也不过会是你身边的一个人……跟很多人一样，我随时都会离开，你一定不能只为了我停下来……你、你……你只要记得我就好。没有关系的……”

他说这话的时候终于控制不住酸楚，一下子流下眼泪，啪嗒地往下掉。

他把所有的恐惧与害怕都说出来了，将心里无比清楚的认知完完整整地剖到金博洋面前，不给自己留一点余地，忍着难过，却还要尽力的笑。

没有关系的，如果我先离开，你记住过我，那便够了，其他的奢望，都不敢许诺了。

金博洋听完手下一松，放开了抓住的衣袖，眼睛一眨，泪水就这么毫无征兆地落了下来，像掉了一颗星。他有些发愣地看着羽生结弦盛满眼泪的、以往总是温柔的眼瞳，心里忽的发疼，被手攥着，浑身是冷。

他茫然地低头流着泪，眨着眼拼命缓下自己不稳的心跳，接而抬头，哽咽道。

“可我是喜欢你啊。”

羽生结弦呼吸一滞，错愕地张了张口，却不发不出声，只是怔在原地。

他以为他在做梦，梦一个他未曾想过的幻想，但眼前的人真真切切地在看着他，用眼眸里的如海深情。

金博洋抬手抹了把眼泪，自顾自地道：“如果你不让我跟着你，我会很疼，很疼。我怎么可能甘心只记住你啊……羽生。”

“我已经失去了弄丢了很多很多人，我不要失去你。我就想、我就想尽可能地去做一些也许可以做到的事……”

“你不喜欢我也好，因为这个讨厌我也罢，可我不可能眼睁睁的丢下你一个人。我做不到，我会后悔死的。”

他抬手抓住了羽生结弦的肩膀，一字一顿认真道 ：“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你。羽生结弦，我很早就喜欢你了！”

“我就算再清醒，我也不可能丢下你。你知道吗？”

用这个理由与你一起赴死，可不可以？

流着泪张着嘴却发不出声音，每一个眨眼都是滚烫泪珠，耳边传来的心跳声像炸开一样作响，羽生结弦颤着手在空中定了半刻，仿佛还难以理解那几句话的意思，但他实在无法忍受某些情绪的汹涌，最终认命地扯过一个笑，他想，怎么上天给了他如此大的恩惠，能让他在濒死之前，得以重生。

情深深几许，一如眼眸中。

羽生结弦苍白着脸抬眸用尽所有的真诚与温柔，千言万语哽在喉，甚至不去判断这是真是假，是梦是幻，就这么直接地想要脱口而出自己的心意，哑着声道。

让我任性一次，为你，说尽我所有。

“……我也是。我也是。我喜欢你很久了……很久了……久到我以为，我会一直将它埋进心里，你永远都不会知道。”

他脑中有些昏沉，却非常清醒。

“现在就算是个梦，那也太好了，我不想醒。我还以为……不，我从没想过……我喜欢你……天天。”

说完后羽生结弦起身上前揽住没缓过来的金博洋，将他拥入怀中，仰头极快稳当地吻住了金博洋的唇。

一吻缠绵眷恋，万分虔诚。浑身伤痕，染血肆意，冰冷如你，唇上的温度是唯一的柔软，唯一的炙热，唯一的感知。

灼热的呼吸在脸上流连，鼻息湿热，但却是一瞬的事，羽生结弦轻轻贴吻过金博洋后将唇移到了对方脸上那划过的淡痕，温柔地触碰着曾经的伤——他很早就想这么做了，以吻，贴合金博洋的全部伤痕。

很早就想如此，喜欢你，喊你的名，吻你的眉眼，抱住你，用我的名义束缚你，从此一生都不敢轻易逃离，从此为了你努力地奔跑下去。

只是没想到，会是如今这个模样——

羽生结弦脸贴着金博洋的脸用手揽住他后颈用力把他拥在怀里，像要融化掉，一刻都不肯放手。金博洋颤着身体片刻，将脑袋埋进羽生结弦的肩膀里，咬着唇哭着，双手死死地拥住羽生结弦，依偎着彼此的温度与温柔，沉默无言无声可诉，唯有呼吸与微颤。

在这死城无生、孤魂哭喊之处，你是我唯一的依靠，唯一的光，唯一的灯塔。

我们彼此紧拥，势必一同要见过暮光黎明，万不敢告别人间。

夜幕连着雨夜就快降临，而他们全然不顾。

这一刻，是死是活，你都在我身边。

周围皆为黑夜，而你，是光。


	18. Chapter 18

18.此生

『Just remember in the winter  
而相爱的人只需铭记，纵使冬日里  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
在寒冷刺骨的雪地下面  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
只要沐浴阳光的爱的种子还在  
In the spring becomes the rose  
当春天到来，它会绽放成最美的玫瑰  
——《The Rose》』

暮雨寒深，一路仍是颠簸。从丧尸群包围圈里强闯出来，已是艰难。货车车前玻璃上的雨刷不停地刷去雨水与血迹，破碎的玻璃勉强映清眼前的路况，周围已然只有远处隐约的嘶吼，雨声清晰在耳。

逐渐地，他们在逃离这座城市。

韩聪忽的咳嗽几声，隐约感受到在咽喉里的血腥味。他沉默地握紧旧式方向盘，片刻后伸手触到耳边的通讯器，哑声道。

“羽生结弦，金博洋，听到请回复。”

外面的雨声太大，他说了一遍，又一遍，到最后差点发不出声音。可等待许久后，仍然没有回应。

手不受控制地颤抖起来，韩聪心中悲痛至苦，却无可奈何。他缓过气来，快速地抹了一把脸，调过通讯器，沉着声开始下一个询问。

“宇野。你们在哪里？任务完成，可以启程……走了。”

静候几秒，通讯器传来宇野昌磨的声音。对方报过方位后又交代了他们那边的情况，跟最初预想的情况一样糟糕，城市边缘也有许多隐藏的丧尸，他们本尽可能地逃开避免冲突，最后还是不得已直面了几次。宇野昌磨疲惫道：“我们也没想到真的能遇到，H市似乎更危险了……但我们的弹药一直在消耗，经不起再多的战斗了。”

这意味着，如果他们再不离开这里，不光完成不了任务，连他们也有可能因为没有足够的弹药而命丧于此。

……回不了头了。

“……嗯，辛苦你们了。”韩聪默然回道，刚想说点别的什么，被宇野昌磨下一句话给问的不知如何回应。

“你们一切还顺利吧？为什么联系不了队长？发生了什么事？”宇野昌磨问。

“……他……”韩聪张了张嘴，仍是不忍地又收回口。等了片刻的宇野昌磨有些心急，继续问：“他怎么了？韩队长，你怎么不说话？他——”

“对不起。”

话语就此而止，雨声传尽。有什么预感定在宇野昌磨的心里，像根刺直往他的心脏，震惊、难以置信带着疼痛蔓延到四肢，几乎耗掉他所有力气。这一时刻彼此都静默着，未能说出一句话，也实在是，没能提起勇气来面对这一切。

临任务出发前，羽生结弦如以前那样给了宇野昌磨一个拥抱告别。也像以前那样，做好回不来的准备，轻描淡写。

有时一别，确是永诀。

韩聪急促地咳了几句，眨了眨酸涩难忍的眼睛，在这沉寂里继续开着车，往他们集合的地点而去。时间已至黄昏傍晚时分，但下雨的时刻黑云一片，阴郁地如夜晚，只剩蒙亮边缘。

转眼到了集合点，韩聪看到之前他们的那辆货车后停了车子，下车转到后车厢去看情况。本田真凛跟着林钰从那货车下来，跟了上去。

何卿在看清韩聪脸上的神色与对方眼里的血丝时一愣，两人同时感到惊愕。隋文静抬头看着他们脸上相似的憔悴与落魄，一想到什么后赶紧偏过头去让眼泪的酸楚过去。

三个人无言而立，里头的幸存者像感受到此刻沉痛的氛围，哭啼声渐渐小了，安安静静地看着这群拯救他们的特种兵。林钰奔过来看见自己的队友平安回来，幸存者也还在，正兴高采烈准备打招呼，抬手时一看三个同队的人皆是悲痛神色，心里一阵咯噔，如置冰中。

他预感到什么了。这种感觉，太过熟悉。但他还是不敢也不愿意去相信。

似乎只剩下面前的人他们三个了。所以……

“队、队长呢？”本田真凛也感知到周围的变化，迅速收起了微笑，惊慌道，又重复了一遍，“……队长呢？”

没有人能回应她。明白了所有又似乎不明白，小姑娘茫然地退后了几步，眼睛里忽的满是泪水。

“天天呢？他们怎么了？”林钰红着眼睛拉住了韩聪，摇晃着对方吼道，“说话啊！队长，我问你，他们怎么了！”

“是死是活你好歹跟我说一声啊！”

“林钰！你放开队长！你别这么激动！”何卿见林钰发疯地抓着韩聪，忙下去拉开两个人，他想起了之前发现的事情，迟疑过后还是选择了闭嘴。隋文静旁边的少妇听林钰这么一吼，吓得浑身发起抖来。

韩聪握紧了拳，转头看了看另一头，宇野昌磨并没有从驾驶座下来，一直就待在原地。他一时怅然，轻声道：“……救人的时候，羽生被迫掉队，天天跳下车去找他，两个人掉在丧尸群里……我们一直联系不到他们。”

随后他抬眸，哽咽着，“所以，生死未卜。”

然而生还的概率有多大，一无所知。

话音刚落，一时间所有人的心里都被恐慌悲恸给占据，仿佛被掐住喉咙，什么都说不出。

其实这么久走下来，每个人心里都有数。前一秒还能对你玩闹开玩笑的人，下一秒就可能再也触碰不到。在这样的乱世里，苟活如此，生死，寻常不过。

说是麻木，谁又能真的坦然接受呢？人非草木铁石，如何能让一颗血肉之心平静无澜？

到底人还是人，与机械与怪物终归不同。

林钰缓慢点头像是在确认什么，转身就走，被观察到他不对劲的隋文静喊住，“林钰你去哪？！”

没有回答，自顾自的往前走，韩聪跑上去拉住林钰，力度大了几分，怒道：“你是不是想找他们？林钰，你没有资格那么做！”

“我为什么不可以？”林钰回看着韩聪，“如果没有他们，我林钰何能活到现在？！现在他们说不定还没死！我一定要找回他们！”

“可剩下的我们，你就不管了吗？！”韩聪沉稳道，“等下就要去A市，这一路上都是丧尸，我们现在已经少了两个人了，要是你又走了，我们怎么把那些无辜的市民安全送回去？”

“可是羽生跟天天怎么办！”林钰眼睛一眨，落下眼泪，“队长……你忍心抛下他们吗？”

“你以为，我就不痛吗？”韩聪闭上眼缓过气，抬手给林钰看他一手的血液淋漓，“可再痛，也比不过我们没能完成任务痛！羽生掉队就是为了救人，如果你没能替他们完成这个任务，又有什么资格站在这里？”

“至于天天……”韩聪深呼一口气苦笑道，“这臭小子，那个时候肯定会回去找羽生……他总是这样。”

他总是这样，想尽办法去挽救可挽救的一切。

林钰听罢沉着脸低头没出声，他不是不明白这些道理，他只是——

“……我只是，很不甘心。”

明明都快要结束了，明明都已经快到黎明了，明明只要一步就可以解脱了。可为什么，为什么还是要丢下他们的队友呢？为什么，上天总是如此玩笑，总要在最后时刻去剥夺希望呢？

世事难料，无可奈何啊。

“只有活着，才是最好的啊……”

韩聪叹口气，抬头望着沉闷的天空，他开始在想，金博洋是不是算好了，生死未卜的情况，料定他肯定会尝试跟总部申请找他们，可这能拿命开玩笑么？天天啊，你是不是太相信你聪哥了？还是说这么多年来，我们的默契让你有所把握等待吗？

“我会跟总部申请跟踪，让后续部队立刻找到他们。但我们不能耽搁了，这么多的人不可能安置在这附近，天要黑了。”

“无论如何，我相信他们要是活着，就一定会回来。”韩聪捏了捏林钰的肩膀，强颜一笑，安慰道，后者静默着，勉强地点头默认。

“至少，相信天天吧，这条路是他自己选择要跳下去的，不管怎样，他一定能毫无畏惧地，跟羽生一块走完。直到，他们活着回来。”

*

暮光之时，雨下的小了些，仍然是断断续续的，四周依旧传有穿堂风与嘶吼。被迫困在H市，掉队的羽生结弦跟金博洋准备找个隐蔽的地方一同熬过这个孤独的夜晚。他们本来想联系韩聪报个还活着的信号，却发现金博洋的通讯器意外地摔掉了，用羽生结弦的通讯器勉强传了个断断续续的信号给总部之后，通讯器宣告报废。

如此，他们跟外界彻底失去联系。本想在这个城市找找有什么可以用的，可他们目前弹将尽粮绝的情况，实在不能去冒险闯一次丧尸密集的市中心。只能守着最后的弹药，等到黎明时前往下一个城市。

最终的目的，还是要想尽所有办法，活下来。

清点完剩余的弹药，抬手看过时间，金博洋看着原本金色的腕表上那些粘稠的鲜血和沾染到的污秽，垂眸失神了许久，下意识瞥过身上一整套装备上的深色痕渍，动了动手，接触过作战手套上浸泡过血液的湿感，形成记忆牢牢存在脑海里，握着的枪上似乎透着血腥味，萦绕在他的鼻腔处，灭不掉，终生难忘。金博洋怔了怔眨眼后，抬头看着沉云密布的天空若有所思。

天空之上，再无飞鸟。

逃离一座座死城之后，宛如从白骨血液里爬出来过的一样，带着枯枝败叶的颓靡，与一身的死气。

每一个呼吸过后都可能是直面死亡的最后时刻。

如今他们无路可退，也无处可往。

金博洋苦笑一声，摇头叹气。他如今什么也做不了，只能靠着每一刻还存在的呼吸活着，想着，努力去争取。他跟羽生结弦分工合作找着地方，刚从另一头巷子里出来——那巷子里不能待人，入目皆是死尸。

他愣在原地看了会，按照以前的惯例上前检查过有没有幸存者，心存妄想，但越过一具具死尸后，颓然地走开了。他不知道已见过多少次这般境况，他只知道这都是一样的死亡，相似的悲哀。

羽生结弦走在他的前面，他瞥过对方的身影，仍然有些担心羽生手臂上模糊的分辨不清的伤势。金博洋之前粗略地看了下，又确认过羽生结弦的状态，发现似乎并非是咬伤，才放下心来，万分庆幸。

那就意味着，只要一直走下去就可以了。

他跟羽生结弦约好，最后到一个之前一同到过确认过安全的巷子外汇合，但金博洋与羽生结弦一直没走出去过看外面有什么。转了多少个错综复杂的通道，似乎到了个城市边缘之类的地方，金博洋抬头一看，一个算的偏僻的郊外尽头，他看见了一座教堂——他以前还没见过这么大的教堂，这第一次到的感觉并不怎么好。

像是走投无路后，留下来的一处与世隔绝的寂静。人间此刻，再无他声。

被吸引了一般，金博洋抬腿直径往教堂走去，他走进去一看，尽头处，似乎有人。

一座本该存放信仰和光的教堂，此刻却全都是凌乱与破碎。入眼成叠的被感染的丧尸堆积在一处角落里，互相厮杀，潜进暮色暗沉处，在光线不足的教堂里几乎与黑暗融为一体。墙上布满的密集枪洞塞过特制子弹，血液层层叠叠浸在其上，是扭曲恐怖的画布，刺激着人的视觉神经，要将毛骨悚然刻进骨头细缝里，迫人后退。散落的满地玻璃片似掉碎的明亮，一点一点毁掉人的虔诚与救赎，撕碎仅存的美好与最后的祈祷，悲剧一唱成谱，圣洁之歌哀悼过往的罪孽。

往上是精致震撼、色彩厚重的油画重构屏，围绕成圆，旋转祷告人间的圆满。上帝耶稣在这里注视着苦难与爱并存的世人，用怜悯的眼神看着他们苦苦挣扎，用无动于衷的喟叹回应他们绝望的哀求，以一切虚妄存活在世人眼中，所在之地是神拯救的启示，是神赐予的解脱，于此，将罪连同人埋进坟墓燃烧殆尽，或者浸入圣水洗净一身的孽与恶，从此天堂地狱相隔，得以永生、饶恕，与重世。

金博洋被眼前的这一幕所震惊住，边睁大双眼环顾四周边一步一步地往前走去。

若是此刻是平和的黄昏，光便会透过教堂再上的彩绘玻璃窗赐落人间，年长的神父将亲吻白银十字架为身怀罪孽的人类祷告、祈望宣誓，请求上帝仍爱这狂妄的世人，给予重生的机会，再次游荡在天堂与地狱的夹缝里，日夜生存，灵魂得以宽恕与安息，直至结束罪状重归纯白。

于是人类即可得到短暂的赎罪与安宁，再试图逃离一遍又一遍的人世警示与剖解真相，自欺欺人，再活多一天——本该如此，本应该是这样。

但如今都不可能回到过去了。

自从贪婪的人类央求长生，拿全人类的命运作赌注开始，就一次比一次地肆意妄为毫不顾忌，直从第一个感染病毒患者出现，地狱就往上一层，将滚烫的烙印铁链与冰冷的枪牢牢卡到人类的喉咙，罪孽落身玩火自焚，无助的人类开始逃亡流浪，战斗抗争的人们将血液铺满挣脱束缚的道路上，誓要看到这废墟开出重绽的生命之花，为此义无反顾。

终究到死，都不愿轻易妥协不愿被束缚折磨，就要去拼出个安稳的世界，直到再重新活过一次。

这就是如今他们的使命。

这曾是他们如今存在的唯一意义。

金博洋往这一条直通教堂中心的路向前走去，周围皆是死去的灵魂和失落的皮囊。他抬头望前，羽生结弦居然早就在这里，正站在路的尽头背对着他，抬头注视着什么。金博洋一时怔怔，凝眸注视着那个人的身上黑色防弹衣背后的血迹许久许久，却忽而想象他的面前该有一道落下的灿光，使这个人神圣如天使，此刻坠于人世。

而他是否该是一个人的信徒，而非神灵。

他顺着羽生结弦抬头的角度仰头看着正中被毁坏的十字架塑像和凌落破碎的彩色玻璃窗，走到羽生结弦的身边，同时唏嘘不已，万分惆怅。

妄想肆行的人类最终亲手毁掉了起点与信仰，而他们流浪，无所归所，无法栖息。

“你来了。”羽生结弦没有转头，却感知到金博洋的到来，柔声道。

“……嗯。”金博洋回道，“我找了很久，都没有找到一个合适的地方。”

羽生结弦摇摇头，“没关系。”

“我们还能坚持多久？”他又问。

金博洋停顿一会，“如果感染者与丧尸再来一次，大概只能——”

“坚持一天半。”

羽生结弦不再说话了。他闭着眼睛，像在思考对策，又像是什么都没在想。

停留定睛在上，金博洋眼里落满着教堂里仅剩的昏黄的光，喃喃自语，轻声如一阵缓长的叹息。

“……神说，要有光。”

人类却即将要毁了光。一切的，各种意义上，世上所有的光，毁了这片染着罪与血、记载人类末日的土地，万劫不复。

“羽生。”金博洋轻蹙眉，想了许久才敢转头问仍在思考什么的羽生结弦，“……你信仰什么吗？”

羽生结弦听罢抿了抿唇，轻摇头，“进化论告知了我们真相，人类应该信自己。”

物竞天择，适者生存。直到现在，仍是一把拯救生命与人类的武器。与感染者战斗的同时，也是苟延残喘地等待下一次循环斗争的开始。

为真正存活而战斗的序幕是信仰自己的开始。

只有自己和手里的枪才值得信仰。

“这样吗……”金博洋小声自言自语后侧头观察着羽生结弦细微的表情，小心翼翼的问道，“你在、在想什么呢？”

被问的人听罢将自己的思绪拉回现实，呼吸过浓重到令人作呕的铁锈味，暂时没有回应金博洋。羽生结弦低头检查过自己的装备，想起什么似的，一系列动作像在掩饰，最后他微微勾起嘴角，试图缓和两人之间沉默的氛围。

“没什么。”羽生结弦轻松笑开，“只是觉得好不容易停了下来，有喘息的时间，而且还跟你一起，我，很开心。”

后一句明确说出自己因何而喜，金博洋听的有些不好意思，却没有说话，只是同羽生结弦一样，浅浅地笑着。

“天天后悔吗？”羽生结弦犹豫了一会，小心翼翼地试探道，“跟我在这里……可不是个好的选择。”

金博洋倒是无谓地回道：“我都已经选了这条路，就会一步一步地走完。我不能后悔我做过的事情，我只能遗憾那些没能做到的事情。”

似是勾起了羽生结弦的兴趣，他好奇地问：“比如？”

“比如，救到了很多人，却没能救到我以前的队友们。”金博洋却有些失落地道，“所以，我才想去尝试，想去试试我到底可以做到什么。比如救林钰，比如跳下去找你。”

“也许有的人会说，我选的这些路都不对。说我不应该这么任性，我不应该这么不顾后果。我身上肩负着很多东西，不应该肆意妄为。”他继续说下去，“也许是吧。我也不知道，事情没到最后，谁知道会怎样呢？再说了，一切都是我自己的选择，背负什么，我也只能尽力而为，我也没有这么大本事，做到让所有人满意，做到让所有人都觉得，我就应该这么做或者那样做。”

“所以我只能做到，无论如何，我都能坦然、毫无遗憾也不后悔地走下去，走完就好了，是好是坏，都是问心无愧。”金博洋说完以后释怀地笑了笑，他转头看着羽生，“无论你是被咬了还是没有，只要是跟你在一起，我就是心甘情愿的，是生是死，我也愿意。”

面前的人脸色也显苍白，笑容却还是如此灿烂，让羽生结弦心下微动，心如漫过深海，荡漾，谱成动人的曲目，在月光温柔下缠绵，此情可待。

他想啊，该是如何的幸运，他才能拥有这样一个人，让他无论如何，都热爱这残忍又温暖的世界。

“天天。”羽生结弦喊着金博洋的名字看着金博洋，对方在听到后微歪着头眨眨眼表示回应，在简单对视了几秒后，羽生结弦却在想，若是此时此刻的时间静止该多好。

那便不再担心有没有明天，便不再奢望能活下来，便不用时刻想着要以战士的职责首先保护手无寸铁的人类，便不再受怕地流离失所要为灵魂和心找一个归落栖息的地方。

我的眼中就只用存放一个人的身影，就此念念不忘直至世界末日尽头灰烬。

“那么我现在就要做一件，我曾经非常遗憾、也许此生都不能做到的事情。”

“什么？”金博洋不解。

羽生结弦看着金博洋有些困惑的小表情，心突然软了一块，有什么被触动似的，疯狂生长，从之前密密麻麻缠绕如新生的芽到现在，仅此一眼，已然成一棵参天大树，不倒不灭。

在无法须知的明天与未来，在无尽的杀戮与无情破败里，你的眼神，你看着我的唯一的光，是我还活着并体会到真切情绪的证明。

金博洋从羽生结弦望着他的眼睛里看到了里头深沉似海的情绪，心下一动，却不敢轻易开口。他抬手想要握住羽生结弦的手，想抓住这个人，想紧紧相拥，想不顾一切，阻止未知的惶恐蔓延与惧怕的泪水涌流。

他们奔跑了无数个夜晚，睁眼是感染者与进化丧尸撕裂一般的尖叫，闭眼是消散不去的铁锈、熏臭的气味，满脑子都是死城里绝望溃烂的样子，断肢残骸，支离破碎，白骨透露血肉模糊，拿起枪打落的不仅仅是敌人，还有牺牲的队友，还有封城要夷为平地的倒计时。一切令人感到很疲惫，很累，他一度好想，好想就此别过，成最后一道防线倒地吧——太累了。

活着战斗比死去要痛苦煎熬一万倍。

但羽生结弦每次都会告诉他，不能死，不能死！

死了就没有希望！死了就没有机会拥抱想见的人，死了就永远没有再来一次的可能！

——不求神明，只求你自己，活下来！

“不知道有没有明天……”羽生结弦抬手抓住金博洋要收回去的手，温柔的摊开对方的手掌，再次紧握。

“一路上我们失去了很多同伴。明明才过了几天，我却觉得想是要把一生都过完了。”羽生结弦柔声道，“第一次遇见你的时候，我还没想过我们会一起走到现在。”

金博洋眨眼，缓缓深呼吸后，梗着喉咙，眼眶泛红，觉得眼睛好酸好疼。

末世之前活下来的可能性微乎及微，我们竟然是幸运儿。

而我是幸运中的幸运——

羽生结弦引着金博洋一起看着眼前的十字架，一字一顿说：“人们在教堂，在这里，曾经举办婚礼，祷告，祝福。”

而如今谁也看不出这里是不是曾经有着一对幸福的新人，完成交接契合仪式后，最后粉碎成破落的残躯，淋漓血肉心脏埋葬，如果在最后一刻紧握双手，则成为魂魄，带着亲友与祝福，进入天堂共存。

而我将日日夜夜每分每秒，将忠诚缝进骨，将执念埋进肉里，至死方休。

羽生结弦的声音缓慢又郑重。

“在未亡的今日，我是不是应该，在此刻，说些什么……我从没有想过我能如此活着。”

在我喜欢的人身边。羽生结弦再次用力握紧金博洋的手，他感知到金博洋同样的回应与温度。

“……从今时直到永远，无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远……”

羽生结弦借着回忆说到这里停顿了一下，他忽然笑开，“不对，应该是，无论是死亡，还是活着。”

“……死亡，或者，活着。”金博洋忍着喉咙的疼轻声开口。

“我都将爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实，直到永永远远。”

“爱着……”金博洋捕抓到这个听起来极为奢侈的词，愣愣地看着羽生结弦。他不知道该摆出什么表情才能来应对此时此刻的震惊。

“嗯。”羽生结弦微笑，“我爱你。”

金博洋心跳加速过后，便是脸红耳赤，说不出话，只能拼命眨着眼睛。

“羽生结弦想成为金博洋此生唯一的伴侣。”羽生结弦认真地对金博洋说，“你，愿意吗？”

“许一个未来给我。一起，一起等到天亮吧。”

我们一起走过黑夜，末日，孤独，死亡，最终，在路的尽头相拥紧握吧。

教堂里突然从破窗外飞进一只飞鸟，从黑夜里挣脱开来，白羽是纯洁的点缀，如神赐的祝福与灿烂，从天堂送来眼前。

许一个未来吧——为此我们可以为彼此生起无尽勇气，战斗至末世来临，直到最后一刻，血液都流尽干涸，灵魂得以自由，不再破离，完整过生命。

闭上眼喘过气，金博洋颤抖的眼睫如蝶欲飞，他难以置信地问道：“我、我应该没有在做梦，对吧？……你是认真的对吧？”

“没有开玩笑。我是认真的。”羽生结弦点头。

狠狠深呼吸，金博洋死死抓紧羽生结弦握住他的手，“哪怕你的伴侣随时可能离你而去？哪怕你也是？”

凭什么要两个将死之人，留一次终岁之痕。

“有你，我就不会怕。所以，不一定死。”

羽生结弦上前轻轻拥住金博洋，直到这具温热的、独一无二的身体真切贴近他怀里，他才敢用力拥住。他轻吻过金博洋的额头。温柔，轻而软。

“我啊，总是愿意的。”

与我赴过这场踏进死亡的战斗，你是尽头。

金博洋泛红着眼睛，上前吻过羽生结弦的嘴角，他抬手抹了抹眼角的眼泪。他不容易哭，但在羽生结弦面前，他觉得这是可以的，这是被允许的，这是温情的。

接受你的苦难与欢乐，该是爱人的使命。

“有你在，我也不怕。”金博洋笑开小虎牙笑道，“不一定死。”

不能死。要活下来。现在和未来都要有你。

夜幕降落，即将迎来黎明。与此同时，总部的定位系统画面上，有一个光点忽而疯狂地闪烁，随后，瞬间消失。


	19. Chapter 19

19.雨过

『Come morning light,  
晨曦就要来临  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
你我都将安然无恙 　　  
Just close your eyes,  
只需闭上你的眼睛 　  
You'll be all right.  
你会没事的 　　  
——《Safe And Sound》』

2024年，9月7日。A市，阵雨转多云。

清晨之际，万物将醒。

一身病号服的男人半靠在病床上，独自待在特设病房，脸色苍白，静默许久，平静地摘下刚刚戴上的金丝眼镜，低头盯着被自己抓伤、已经包扎好的双手发愣片刻，满是血丝的眼睛里流动着晦暗不明的色彩。

他转头望着窗外的景色，若有所思。此时恰是雨过天晴，久违地听见了鸟鸣，雨滴沿着屋檐落到外头那棵茂密榕树的树叶上，又顺着叶脉滑落往下，点点滴滴，雾气渐消，竟有着春天绵雨后的一派生机，蓬勃之象。

一草一木一荣枯，一花一叶一往复。就像是充满了希望，到处皆始复苏，破光而生。

男人忽的释然一笑，近乎痴迷地看着外面那寻常普通、日日可见的光景，心生向往。以前他总忙于论文、科研，流转于各种学术较量，一心展露自己不可多得、天才的一面，一身骄傲。跟那些万里山河、银星北斗对比，这些所谓景象在他眼里根本平庸到不值一提，不屑一顾。

而如今，在他苏醒过后见到的此番风景，却足显温柔眷恋。

人在经历过痛苦、濒临死亡、心怀绝望之后，便会发现原来最平常的、最简单的才是最容易的幸福。就如堕入黑暗里，只求一束光；落入沙漠里，只求一滴水；因苦难而只求平安，因灾祸而只求存活，这末日之时，每个人苦苦寻求的不过如此。却唯有爱之一字，才会使人贪婪又任性，坚守又执着，敢于付出一切，去争取更多，去挽救更多。

先前是他方诺不懂珍惜当下，不懂何为热爱，才会觉得纵使这世界一切来来往往熙攘热闹，也不会让自己太过在意留恋。死便死了，纵天妒英才如此。可等他为自己身边的人心甘情愿地经历过一次万分痛苦饱受折磨的实验得以活命苏醒过来后，他才幡然醒悟，活着真好，人间真好，原来自己以前错过的，居然是最平凡也是最真的生命的意义，如今求之不得的安稳与愿望。

每个人最想要的，不过是想好好活着，与爱的人，与这世界。每个人只有一次生命的路程，无法回头重来，只能一直往前。

没有缺憾的生命是不够完整的生命。人生太短，故事太长*，只有遗憾才会使人心有留恋，耿耿于怀，而后便会争取，一直在改变。这样为之奔跑的人生，又何必去追求所谓长生呢？

终究是想错了啊。方诺在空荡的房间里长叹一声，闭眸缓慢摇头。我们本尽可能挽救病人的命，为人类造福，那便已经足够，却异想天开想要拉长每个人的人生，总要一切都完美无缺，总想着人的命若是长了，是不是一切就美满了，就再也没有遗憾了。可有的人一生尽管漫长却浑噩一无所成，有的人一生短暂却轰轰烈烈，长短不能衡量生命的价值，生命完整并非长命百岁，世上的缺憾有千百种，人又怎么可能去填补的完、做到无欲无求呢？

人永远是值得研究探索的命题，一如生，一如死，一如爱。方诺想到了之前偶然碰见过那些幸存市民，想起他们眼里的绝望与生的渴求，一时竟心如刀割。他重新戴上了眼镜，任视线清晰到刻薄冰冷，让他不得不直面接下来的事情，也承担起自己应担的责任。

不多时房门被打开。方诺没有回头看，只是仍然在看窗外的风景。来人停顿了一会，不知道该如何出声。

“老师，你醒了啊……”那学生最终还是担忧道，“科研所的事……”

“直说无妨吧。”方诺淡淡说了句，“反正，一切都快要结束了。”

“……嗯。”学生迟疑道，“唐文……院长的私密资料前天就破译出来了，上面……上面有相关HZ试剂实验研究的报告，这让我们现在的疫苗实验进展了一大步，加上您亲自参与的第六次实验，估计很快就能配出最安全、能批量生产的救助疫苗。”

“是吗。”方诺听完微微一笑，“真好。”

“您醒来没有不舒服吧？”学生悄声问。

“你们后来不也亲自试了吗？你们没事，我就没事。第六次的实验安全性还不强，直接弃了，第七次抓紧时间按照唐文的资料配吧。”方诺回道，看自己学生又是犹犹豫豫的样子，不禁笑道，“有什么事就继续说吧。说向我学习，要跟我比肩，可总是一副扭捏的样子，以后怎么跟学术界的权威们展示自己？”

“我……”学生不好意思地点头示意自己接受指点，深吸一口气，“老师……要不是你亲自实验，鼓励我，恐怕我没有这么大的勇气去尝试新的研究，也没能这么快救到大家。”

学生诚恳的模样让方诺有些恍惚，像是想起了什么往事，像极了以前见过的样子，他看着看着便低头掩饰过去，“其实你们都很好，很优秀，是我跟唐文院长连累你们了……对了，那个，唐文还有说什么吗？比如，在他那些我们都不知道的资料里。”

谈及那个名字，学生抬眼看着方诺，思量过后才道：“院长他……他……他写了一封检举自己的信。里面把我们科研楼所有有关MYTH计划都列的清清楚楚……刚开始就是我们楼里有人在明辉医院里做了检查才发现的问题，等院长察觉到已经晚了，楼里那时恰好走了几个人，一时没发现，后来便成了感染源。院长一令之下封闭科研楼，想独自检查出问题，也不想让别人发现我们感染的事情。但这些意外……他已经把一切责任都……都揽到自己身上去了。”

“他列出了所有的罪证跟失职之处。”学生缓缓开口，“说一切都是他的错……他本来会偿还的。”

但没想到在那个时候跟科研人员起了争执，各自为派，逃命的逃命，守死的守死，不料困在五楼往上的感染体们出现了意外传染，最后留下来的科研楼全体人员全都……

方诺长叹一声，用手捂住了脸。人生多有意外，挡不住也防不了。当时的科研楼究竟发生了什么已无人知，除去唐文的那些诉说，一切都化成了灰烬粉末，归尘作土，无所探究。

到底还是没能挽救。可这一切终究还是要画上句点，以残破也残忍的方式结束所有。方诺沉浸在自己的情绪里闭眼，那个人与曾经的话仿佛还在脑海里，久久无法忘怀释然。随后他沉痛点头，表示到最后自己还是会以科研楼副教授的名义主动承担该有的责任，两个副教授作顾问，这一个计划里他总是最积极的那个，必须要为此付出代价。

他刚还想说些什么，就听到外面一下子就涌上喧嚣的人声，像炸开来一样，嗡嗡作响。

他是做实验而进的特设病房，因特殊性而隔离了其他人。方诺好奇地往门的方向望去，学生忙做了解释，“啊那个，似乎是从其他市接过来的幸存者来这个医院做常规检查了，其他医院都满人了，忙不过来。前些天专门负责我们安全的苍穹特种部队的三队长陈队长跟我们说了，让我们跟你解释。”

幸存者三个字让方诺心下一动。外面的人声鼎沸，医院先前就快挤满人，还是因为方诺的特殊性担心再次意外感染才特意留出了个特设病房。他从门的透明窗看见了来来去去的那些幸存者，看清了路过的人毫无血色的脸与相似悲戚的神色，偶尔还看见有人伤的不成样子，既像回到以前正常运转治病问药的医院，又只像避难所，仅包容世上的苦痛与流离。

两个人静静地看了半会，方诺又嘱咐了几句学生该做的后续事情，回头说让出这个病房让给其他更需要的人。他已经没什么事了，检查也没有太大问题，只是第六次的实验疫苗安全性不够，只能暂时压制体内隐藏的感染源，他还得继续参与第七次实验反馈。方诺一个人静坐了一个小时后，随手披了一件外套，拔掉了手上刚刚输的营养液的针管，就这么随意地出了病房。

他想看看那些本与他无关的人们。

一出房门，方诺就听见了刚被门隔离的放大的压抑哭泣与叫喊声，像是刻进骨肉里的悲恸与哀嚎，发自灵魂的痛彻，在他听来尤其震撼，也更为害怕。他从来没有试过直面如此的状况——他向来看到的是风光无限，未曾听过如此的绝望与撕心裂肺。

他从因没有位置可待就地到处而坐的人们身旁走过，每个人的脸上，死寂，心如死灰，只剩下眼泪才显的人此刻生动，有情绪，让他还记得自己在人世而非是哪里的地狱。这边是一个抱着孩子哭着安慰断断续续唱着摇篮曲，满脸血污的母亲，那边是抱着自家老人失而复得痛哭浑身凌乱的少年，这里有一个跟断肢的丈夫相拥的女人，那里有一个浑身血迹独自待着的青年。

“我的儿子啊……没了你我怎么活啊！”

“妈妈！我好冷啊！”

“活着就好，活着就好！”

他默然地走过，哭泣声包围着他，让他浑身冰冷，他从这些人的哭喊里，明白了何为失去。

失去朋友，失去亲人，失去爱人，失去生命。

多可笑啊？他曾经妄想，让这些人幸福。可到头来不过是一厢情愿。

勉强抽空应付的护士们在低声安慰着幸存的市民们，所有人都包含心酸与苦痛。方诺被心里的恐慌震吓到有点走不动路了，他随意找了个地方坐到了地上，像其他人一样。大门外还不断地涌来得救的人们，他茫然地看着护送他们过来的全副武装、路过他时掀起一阵血腥味的特种兵和战士们，脸上有些相同的坚毅与血痕，带着清晨的寒气与潮湿，却如烈日朝阳般照抚所有人的心。

有的人一辈子的职责就是服从命令，守护别人，他们总像一把锋利的剑，或者一把冰冷的枪，刺破黑夜，打破黑暗。

到头来，总是人救的人，而非神明。方诺转头看见了一个信教的母亲带着一名青年在做着祷告，祈祷，像说人间多苦难，仍请求神明庇佑。

他摇了摇头，看透了眼前所有。抬手扶过眼镜，他看见不远处几个一身湿透狼狈、露出无尽哀伤的特种兵们，他在其中认出了在这里负责他们的三队的陈巍与周知方，几个人说了什么后，摇头叹气，皆是遗憾与痛惜。

他们也必定失去了很多，或者更多。常人难以想象。

所有人都在这场末日里被剥夺被逃离，被迫失去，被迫痛苦。谁也逃避不了。

幸好如此苦涩……也终于到了尽头。方诺抬手再次捂住了脸，失声而哭。在一片混乱里，人们都是一样的苦寂与哀恸。

为我们失去的，为我们还未失去的。

 

*

雨尽风急。

三天了，将近四天的奔离，还活着。

雨已经停了，天空逐渐恢复阴霾与白，仍是从未改变的广阔与无边。隔着层叠的灰云勉强透出些日光，想必再过不久，将是个好天气。可金博洋已经感觉不到那点温度了。

他被羽生结弦紧紧搂在怀里，在此刻感受着彼此贴近的温度，鼻尖尽是铁锈味，找不回一点原本属于对方的味道，在冰冷的地上苦苦支撑着最后一点清醒，却多是浑噩不清。

长时间的淋雨奔跑，能够活命的物资一点点在消耗，用仅存的弹药拼出丧尸重围，为了存活不敢熟睡只能熬到天亮，想尽办法赶路到下个城市找资源逃离死城，无可避免的受伤，体力透支，消磨着他们这对存活之人全部的意志力，最终暂时停在了路上，在一片湿淋里相互紧拥，怀抱过对方渐冷的身体，彼此取暖，燃烧最后的暖意。

他们已经尽全力地在活下来，为自己而活，为对方而活，不敢死，不敢放弃，不敢随意离开，可终究挡不住荒芜的胁迫与死亡的威胁。

坚强是人，脆弱也是人。

羽生结弦喘着气将金博洋扶到公路边树林处，将他重新抱着一同靠在一棵枯叶惨败的树上，他的脸颊靠在金博洋的发上，感受冷意，低声求道：“天天……不要闭眼……我们很快、很快……”

很快什么呢？

这么多天，没能被找到，也没有找到谁。不能在满是丧尸的城市里待着，只能风餐露宿、栉风沐雨，这次他们没有上次的幸运，一路上都是逃亡。

走投无路，何处可留。

两个人都带着一身的伤，谁也不知道从一群丧尸冲出来，有没有一处是被丧尸咬了，有没有一处被丧尸抓到，也不知道自己能不能熬过现在疼痛发作的时刻，熬过无法安然的今夜，熬过继续奔波的明天，是不是等会就会感染，会不会现在就死去。

未知使人恐惧，无法掌控自己的生命。

金博洋勉强想睁开酸疼的双眼，却发现有一只眼睛被血糊住了，浑身止不住的发颤，他艰难地咽下口中涌上的血腥，咬着干裂的唇试图清醒过来，却没有半点力气，他的手臂上和腿上都带着伤，模糊淋漓，此时还流着鲜血，像是要流尽血液。

他无意识地呢喃着，“冷……咳……咳咳……冷。”

羽生结弦死死地捂住金博洋手臂上的伤口，更用力地将对方揽入怀里。他也浑身是伤，先前浸透雨水发炎的右臂伤口此刻再次崩裂，可他顾不及自己。两人的脸上满是血污，狼狈不堪，却是将死之况。

“天天……是不是很疼……”羽生结弦缓过气来哽咽道，“疼就说出来……不要闭眼……求你……”

“疼。”金博洋小声道，声音抑制不住的颤抖，“可我……真的好累……”

羽生结弦刚想说什么安慰他，却发现自己在听见金博洋的话后再说不出声。此时此刻，等待他们的仍是垂死挣扎，无能为力。

他们已经没有任何弹药，只有最后两颗自杀用的子弹还留着，羽生结弦本来算好后续部队应该就在附近，可意外频出让他们不得不停在路上。到最后只能就此作罢了吗？可羽生结弦不甘心，他用最后两颗子弹朝天开了一枪，期望能让附近的后续部队听到意料之外的枪声后过来看他们一眼。

没有回应。

他心里知道这其实是妄想，他是在做无用功。荒郊野岭之处，哪这么容易被救？更何况要是引来的是丧尸或者别的什么呢？只不过心存侥幸，想赌一把，拿命。

将枪扔到一旁，羽生结弦重新抱住金博洋不再说话。如果真的死，那就死吧，无所谓了。

只要在你身边……

这样也很好，很好。

“天天。”羽生结弦哑着声音道，蹭了蹭金博洋失去血色的脸颊，“我本来从没奢望过有朝一日能和你在一起……我也从不敢幻想。是不是上天已经特意眷顾了我一次，所以再也不会有下一次了？”

“本来、本来还是一个人的话，死，好像也没什么关系。”他继续喃喃自语，无数的话哽在喉咙里，“我本来不打算告诉你，我喜欢你这件事。我怕我哪一天先离开了，你会难过会伤心。不如就这样当个无关紧要的人，那样的话，你也不会太难过，不是吗？”

“……羽生。”金博洋挣扎了一下，抬头看着羽生结弦，他想回复什么，却在看见羽生结弦眼泪的时候愣了一会，勉力抬手碰上对方的脸想要擦掉眼泪，“……你别哭。”

羽生结弦用手背随意抹掉了眼泪，随后如释重负地靠在了树背上，像放弃了什么一般，将额头抵在金博洋的额头上，扯过一个笑，“我没哭。那是雨水。最后的雨已经下完了，你看，要转晴了。”

周围逐渐明亮起来，有微热的温度落入裸露的皮肤上。

他无力地闭上眼睛，轻声道：“若是太累太疼……就睡一觉吧……我会陪着你。”

金博洋却忍着眼泪，抽泣着，“我不想……再也见不到你……”

“我也不想见不到你。”羽生结弦将人圈在怀里让对方感受到他的温度，“你知道吗？上次我等着你醒来的时候，我一直在门外，想你想的发疯。我真的很怕……你醒不过来。”

“你醒来跟我说，能见到我真好。”羽生结弦蓦地笑了笑，“我那时就在想，谢谢你醒来了，幸好你醒来了。”

还好你跟我一起，走到现在。

那么我们最终去往哪里，都无所畏惧。

“等你再次醒来……你会醒的……我会等你。”

金博洋知道自己已经耗光了气力，没有办法再支撑自己走下去。他很想再跟羽生说些什么，但已经没有多余力气了。原来临别的时候，想说的太多，留下太多遗憾，都是舍不得，就妄想自己还有机会，能再见人一面，再看一眼。

生死离别，悲欢离合，是否总不得圆满。

坚持不了了……他也跟着羽生结弦笑了声，靠在羽生结弦怀里，缓缓地闭上眼，用最后一点力气说道：“……结弦。今天天气真好。”

羽生结弦颤抖着感觉到怀里的人垂下了手，心里苦苦作支撑的信念轰然坠落，一时悲痛攻心，不多时，安静地靠着金博洋就此闭眼。

若我再度醒来，我想你是我第一眼。

他们就在破云而出的日光之下，如此依偎沉睡，直至雨过天晴。

 

日光倾泻而下，像圣洁的光终于肯照亮这困苦的人世。远处隐约有嘶吼与枪声，在无边之际回荡往旋。最后传来踩踏草丛的声音，还有人说话的声音——

“队长！刚刚声音就是从这里来的！”

“去看看！”

“好像有、有两个人？我上前看一下！”

“……报告，确认存活！”

 

*人生太短，故事太长，你不要回眸。——《黄金时代》


	20. Chapter 20

20.黎明 

『You are my first eye before the night after dawn.  
黑夜过后黎明之前 你是我第一眼所见』 

 

“我的爱人曾经跟我说过，每个人都会有死去的一天，没有人例外。” 

一身端正西装的男人轻声说完这句话的时候，神色黯淡，在墓碑前凝视许久。不多时天空便下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，灰蒙蒙的一片天，显得寡淡。男人身边的青年沉默地撑起一把黑伞，彼此无话。一时间寂静无声的灰白墓园里只剩下雨落到伞上的声音，细微如同要被风吹走，没能被记住。 

站在墓碑前的男人与青年静静地伫立在原地，谁也没再说过话，像是不敢打扰在此处长眠的安魂，皆闭眼哀悼着。 

微风细雨，无声无息，到处有被雨打湿的花朵凋落，憔悴一地，没来得及归土。此处是生命的尽头，未敢喧嚣。 

末日以后，人间重生，亡魂安息，生者如斯。 

此刻下起的雨像是上苍在为孤魂哀悼，垂怜被无妄之灾剥夺生命被迫流离的亡灵。男人随后睁开眼注视着自己妻子在墓碑上的名字，长久叹息。爱人的音容笑貌犹然在眼前，却再也拥抱不到感受不了记忆里的温柔与温度。他的爱人死在黎明之前，被丧尸掠夺了生命，男人历尽千辛才寻到被遗忘的差点被埋葬在亡城的妻子遗体，在乱世结束之后让此生爱人的魂魄得有归所，来年，还能再悼念眷恋。 

男人感激地看了一眼身边偶遇为他撑伞的青年，他在末日里偶见人间真情，尚且苟且偷生、见惯人性丑恶、看遍无情无义，却总是因为自己天性乐观的妻子与不期而遇的温暖而热爱着这并不温柔甚至冰冷的世界。 

人一向是复杂的生物，不是吗？他们能为生拼命，也能为死而争取，能为恨而执着，更为爱而坚守。芸芸众生一如尘埃，渺小，脆弱，却总有比天高比海阔的魄力去改变世界，因爱而无所畏惧，一往无前。他们总能造出梦想能创出奇迹，总能如生生不息的火焰，燃烧至生命尽头。 

伟大的并非度爱世人的神明，而是世人。 

“我的妻子最终还是离开了我，有一段时间我生不如死。甚至做过自杀，随她而去的事情。”在询问过可否说说话后，男人淡淡地开口，因一时情绪波动想说些什么，向身边的陌生人倾诉道，“但好不容易熬过来活下去，如果不好好活着的话，见到她的时候她一定会骂我……” 

“已经拥有着生命，为什么还如此不自知呢？”男人像是想到了以前妻子教训他的样子，忍不住怀念地微笑起来，后来又低落下去，“……可我真想她啊。” 

青年听罢不语，只是安静地做个陌生的倾听者。他感知到男人怀念的语气与眷恋的情绪，心下微动，望着前方细雨蒙蒙的墓园后青山，凝望放空，脑海里逐渐浮现出一个人的模样，以及那日倾盆而下、绝境里的大雨，还有许多层带着血腥味的回忆，消逝的光芒，离去的身影，层叠交织侵染，让他越发想念。 

哎，明明才分离了不到一个小时，怎么就这么、这么想念那个人呢。 

怎么看见什么，每分每秒，无一不想呢。 

“当你真的挂念一个人却没办法见她的时候，每分每秒都是煎熬。会焦虑，会发狂，会失落，会痛苦。”男人无意说出这句话后，青年有些诧异地瞄了对方一眼，“可想她的时候，感觉世界都是明亮的，毕竟是爱着的喜欢的，怎么想，都很开心。” 

见这山想他，见这地想他，见这风这雨这花这叶无处不想，看什么都会想起他，便叫思之如狂，无可救药。 

纠结矛盾苦甜交汇，因他而乱心绪万千，而念万物所见，这便是爱人了吧。 

“再也见不到的话，心就是死了，就缺了一块，再补不上了。”男人长叹一声，“她走了，没人再能让我如此了。” 

青年听完，也不知道该怎么回复，组织着语言又觉得没什么好说，只能落寞地低眸默叹，作沉默的认同，安慰。 

两个人并肩撑伞在雨中待了一阵，渐渐雨停。男人忽的出声问青年，眉眼间带着些许沧桑，却留着磨砺后的温和，“这位先生，之前见你从另一头过来，也是来祭拜亡人的吗？” 

青年微愣，没想过男人这么问，低声回道：“……嗯。” 

“我记得那边很多都是那些死去战士的墓……可惜了。”男人一时感叹，“哎……没有他们，我们哪里活的下来……” 

那边一个个无名之碑，谁又记得谁呢？ 

“那些事过去之后墓园也没怎么处理好这里的安置问题，很多都是乱七八糟的。”男人心里也颇为难受，“……没办法了。” 

风带着雨吹开打掉祭拜的大束白花，花瓣孤零零地散落到脚下，卷着未知的悲戚，作无声的念想。 

雨不一会就停了，男人抬头看了看天空，蒙亮的云被勾勒出一点淡色的光，别样好看。他转身拥抱青年道谢完，在告别之前，向青年问了一句话。 

“你找到你要找的人了吗？” 

青年沉默了一阵，轻摇头告别了陌生的路人，仍独自撑着黑伞，在灰白里伫立长久。 

他只找到了熟悉的名字，找不到辨不清那些逝去的队友们的碑，无处寻觅。也许早就消散在万里山河之间，无处不是，无处不在，悲哀如此，悲痛如此。 

那些记忆里最鲜活的面庞，最灿烂的笑容，最坚强的身影，全都被埋葬在不尽的战斗里，挣扎里，绝望里。他们用自己的血液铺满一条破光的路，用血肉之躯作一座桥，吃尽世上所有的苦，是绵延的山是无边的海，死去如同活着，未曾忘怀。 

有人说，如果死去的人被还在世上的人遗忘，那才是真的死亡。那么，那就永远、永远地记住他们吧。除此之外，我们能做的，只有好好活着。 

金博洋伸手收起了伞，环顾四周，哽咽着闭上了双眼，哀悼所有逝去的战友，以及所有在此处安魂、未知姓名的无辜的人们。

 

“曾经有个信徒跟我说，他本不信神灵，也不问鬼神。直到他真的尝到这世上最苦最绝望的滋味以后，才觉得唯有信仰上帝，借以慰藉，才能让他解脱。” 

听完这话，感知到什么的羽生结弦缓缓地睁开了眼睛，教堂里年老的修女正坐在他身边，虔诚向这最后一个留在教堂的人道。她抱着一本书，抬眸看着教堂里的光芒透过彩绘玻璃窗，微光亲吻神像，像是要镀上一圈圣洁的环。 

她坐在原处，平静地回答羽生结弦的问题。 

他问，什么样的人，才会信仰神呢。 

修女说，世上的人皆不一样，每个人的爱恨也不一样，难以定夺。可深知人世必多苦难的人，会义无反顾地信仰上帝，请求神明的庇佑与祝福。 

“相信神的人，多数都是希望神能保护他们，心诚则灵，也相信神爱世人。”修女微笑道，“毕竟人类做不到的事情太多了。” 

羽生结弦听罢暂时没说话，只是抬头看着神像，有些出神。 

人类做不到的事情，确实太多了。 

比如挽救不了别人的命，比如挡不了死亡的注定，比如多数是无能为力还要不自量力，比如留不住失去的一切。 

人类做不到如此，就寄希望于神明，期望得到启示，询问如何逃避磨难，询问如何清洗罪孽，询问如何拯救世人，或把痛苦与折磨归于考验，才肯安慰住自己的心，好活下来。 

有的时候，信仰能让人挽救自己的灵魂，挽救他人的灵魂。 

“人世多苦，有的人会寻求寄托来摆脱苦痛。”修女自顾自的说，“所以有的人相信这一切都是上帝的旨意，一切都是上帝的安排。” 

诺大的教堂只有他们两个人一同静默地坐着，感受着难得的安稳。相似的地方让羽生结弦想起了那一天跟金博洋在教堂里宣誓的场景，一生一世仅有的一次许诺，他本从不敢奢望能有那么一天。 

雨幕沉重冰冷，被困在死城，滋生绝望，陌路处圣洁的教堂，破碎，混乱，明暗共存，纯杂交叠，无名的信仰。我在尽头，你向我而来，周围都是死亡，人世无光，而你是我的光。 

每每想起那个人，都会越爱这世界一分。 

“人类也在为自己争取。”羽生结弦看着外面的光，想着一个人，深情凝望着，微微一笑，“有的时候，人会不会也能成为另一个人的神呢？” 

修女没有立刻回答，只是轻轻侧头看着羽生结弦此刻的神情，会意地微笑。 

她见过无数的人，在末日之前，在末日之后。见过各种各样的人，记得各种各样的神情，独独羽生结弦现在的样子，是她极少见的。 

是充满幸福与满足，又带着复杂的目光。 

她转过头缓慢点头道：“为什么不会呢？人总是如此可爱，又是那么坚定。人类有着我们想不到的力量，当他遇到他真正所爱的，将会有意想不到的奇迹发生。” 

一如突破生命的极限，因爱而生。 

“……是。”羽生结弦笑着点头，“所以我们拥有了活下去的执着，坚持，做到了我们都未曾想过的事情。” 

就像他们在一无所有里为彼此而活着，努力地坚持一分再一秒，等到救赎，直到黎明到来。 

为再见你一面、再见你一眼而拼命地奔跑。 

“有些事，神明不会告诉我们。”修女低头笑道，“但我们都会知道。” 

比如，生命的意义。 

比如，爱。 

“谢谢。”羽生结弦诚恳地向修女致谢，表示自己已经得到了想要的答案，他最后深深地看了一眼教堂的神像，起身离开。 

“我在您身上看到了一种幸福的色彩。”修女告别时道，“您一定是个幸运的人。” 

羽生结弦回头，温和地笑道。 

“是的。我将要去找我的爱人。” 

 

出了局部地区还在维修的教堂再往前走完一条小道，是一个圆盘广场。今天来教堂的人不多，早些时候下了一点小雨，路上有些湿滑，青苔满阶覆道。羽生结弦远远就看到灾难过后还没修理好的圆盘广场上落着几只白鸽正低头觅食，纯白衬着灰败，一片废墟里的纯粹，有着别意之感。 

他再往远看去，看到一个人站在那里等他后愣住。 

——你有没有想过，原来有的人真的会在原地里等着你，好像从来就没变过。 

无论他是少年，还是长大，都一如记忆里最初念念不忘的样子，一分不差。 

兜兜转转，往往复复，命运的齿轮一意孤行地前进，世界残忍又刻薄，我却还是要执意留住你在我记忆里的所有模样。 

自从被救起来后，他们躺在医院昏迷了几天。等到苏醒过后养了几天伤又义不容辞地重新投入了新的任务中重建家园，已经一个月没见到彼此了。 

好不容易两个人都有了空闲时间，做了想做的事情后，就要见想见的人。 

羽生结弦停了一下，便往前跑去。 

“天天！” 

金博洋应声抬头看他，冲他笑着打招呼，手臂上还挂着一把黑伞，看着羽生结弦向他跑过来解释道：“我问了宇野你在哪，他说你在这。我好不容易才说服江哥再放我出来跟聪哥请了假。” 

他抬手示意手里的伞，笑道：“早上下雨了，我来找你。” 

一路风起惊飞了几只白鸽，远处的钟声响起，敲定了时间似的，就在此刻。羽生结弦在金博洋面前站定，将许久不见的人的脸看了几遍，然后伸手将笑着的金博洋揽入怀里。 

“我很想你。”羽生结弦贴在金博洋微红的耳边道，“天天。” 

“我也是。”金博洋顺势抱紧羽生结弦，许久道，“我也很想你……结弦。” 

彼此感受着因对方而狂跳不止的心跳，贴合着相似的频率，熟悉的温暖，熟悉的呼吸，熟悉的拥抱，灵魂几多相契，生命几度重合，千帆过尽，你还是我的。 

他们没再说话，都默契地感应温柔与缠绵。 

多少个黎明前，都在害怕再也见不到对方，天光未临，都在全力以赴地活着，跑着。每一个拥抱都怕在告别，每一眼都怕再也难见，所以每一个呼吸都在告诉对方，我爱你。 

也许未来不尽如人意，可此时相依，生死便不惧。 

“结弦……你、你抱的有点太紧了。”金博洋感受到羽生结弦有将这个拥抱越收越紧的趋势，有种要把他融进怀里的感觉，觉得莫名，忍不住地想要推开对方，发现推不开，“……呼吸困难了都……” 

“我不。”羽生结弦没理会金博洋要他放开的意思，反而换了个方式手抚上金博洋后颈将金博洋脑袋直接按在他肩膀上，低眸盯着又落地的白鸽，“我怕我一放手你就飞走了。” 

“我……”金博洋被他搞的一时气又觉得好笑，没脾气地任由羽生结弦抱着，“我又不是鸟……没长翅膀……” 

羽生结弦倒是笑眯眯地回道：“天天要是有小翅膀，那就是天使吧。” 

金博洋大惊，差点咬到舌头，我去，怎么这人现在说起话来这么让人招架不住？？ 

见金博洋听他说完没了话说，羽生结弦又贪恋地抱了会，松开手轻推开对方后发现金博洋脸红到不行，一下子“噗嗤”一笑。 

金博洋受不了羽生结弦这么笑，捂住了脸不去看他，心想这人是不是什么都要“报复”一下，上次跟他直白说他好看，跟调戏一样，这次就说我像天使？ 

幼稚。金博洋佯装气愤地摆下手，一句话不说，也不理会还笑的开心的羽生结弦，转身就走，羽生结弦忙拉住他，趁机握住了金博洋的手。 

“诶，不是要接我的吗？你要带上我呀。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地握紧了金博洋的手，小心地十指相扣。金博洋要着面子挣扎了会，看着羽生结弦温和的笑脸，装的气一下子都没了，偏过头去也握紧羽生结弦的手。 

手心触到彼此的薄汗也不舍得放手，两个人抑制不住嘴角上扬的弧度，都转过头去笑。 

都是第一次这么闹的小年轻，灾难过后难逢正常的相处模式，心思全都无所遮掩，笨拙地像情窦初开的少年。 

我们一同度过黄昏与黎明，跨过末日与绝境。 

两个人走在回去的路上，又默契地对看了一眼。 

你是我苏醒重生所见到的第一眼。 

“天天。”羽生结弦突然出声道，停住，“再过几年我们就结婚吧。” 

“……”金博洋僵硬地转过脖子，张着嘴半天，感叹羽生怎么变了个人，不可思议地开口，“结、结婚？？？” 

“没错，结婚！”羽生结弦点头道，“我很早就……” 

“你……你很早……”金博洋记不清羽生结弦到底说过多少次“我很早就”，瞠目结舌眨着眼打断道，他还在消化这些打击他认知的话，“我……” 

“我们已经宣誓过了。”羽生结弦一本正经地认真道，随后看着金博洋震惊的表情，试探道，“你要是不愿意，我……我再求一次？” 

金博洋忙摆摆手，示意打住。他顺了几口气让自己冷静下来，深呼吸数十次后发现自己脑海里乱成一团毛线。 

突如其来的欢喜让他大脑混沌，确实欢喜大于惊吓，让他扶额禁不住地笑。 

生死同度后，我们竟然有这么大的勇气，要把对方的一生锁在一起，为彼此活着，不愿别离。 

——足够了。 

金博洋握紧羽生结弦的手，上前抱住羽生结弦，一字一顿道：“我不介意你再说一遍啊。” 

“我一直都，愿意。” 

愿意为你，束缚我一生，与你。 

此时天光破云，照亮了人间沉寂。 

——正文完——


	21. 番外

《细水长流》   
·又名《听何卿讲他们当年的故事》   
·又又名《你不觉得这有点叛逆吗？》   
·时间线已后移 

—— 

一晃，许多年就这么过去了。 

早些年的何卿因出别的任务受了重伤留了后患，提早退了役，留在母校当着一名教官，给苍穹部队选着队员给其他队筛着人才，一辈子就打算这么随心、随缘地过下去。这将近快四十多岁的人，逃了无数次队里明里暗里给他的相亲也婉拒了无数个上头试图给的配对，还是放任着自己一个人，没心没肺。还在役的前队友林钰就时常冲着他叹气，说他老大不小了，也该为自己考虑考虑，怎么就不打算寻个好姑娘安稳过下去。 

毕竟这么多年过来了，身边的人走的走，别离也别离，活且从容，何必揪着半生过不去呢。 

嘿。何卿想起这些话就想笑，反驳道，你以为我像天天那小子一样啊？跟羽生就跟娃娃亲似的，两人老早就喜欢上了，不愁对不上眼。我就这么一个人，你让我上哪去找这么一个姑娘？ 

林钰那时听完何卿的这话后，并没有像以前那样跟他斗嘴逗笑。他只是看着一脸无所谓的何卿，心里知道对方到底在想什么。他家里还有母亲，心里还有挂念，还死护着一口气在，万事小心。可何卿一直都是孤儿，坦荡荡就一条命，跟他们都当是世上最亲的一家人，却终究没什么顾念，在外出战时次次都毫无畏惧地往前冲，留下一身伤也没什么后怕，没有丝毫的束缚，如高空之上最凶悍的猎鹰，搏击长空，一行万里，永远在飞，也不落地。 

当初选了这条路要一走到底，有些事情也许早已经注定。 

何卿明白一切，但最后还是觉得算了。并非世上所有的事都能尽如人意，并非所有的人都能如愿以偿，有时上天甚至会给人一把始终无法平衡的天秤，让人直面——世上不公是常态，不如意事常八九，不去希望也许就不会失望。有的时候不能想的太好，所得到的可能会更差。 

距离那场末日之战已经过了很多年，灾难结束以后人间百废待兴，末世废墟上终于开满复苏重生的花。那几年他们这些一身戎装的人难得过的安稳又平和，过着此生最渴望的、细水长流的日子。要不是之后何卿出了意外，也不会被迫提早脱下戎装，离开战场。 

那场变故让何卿以后都拿不了枪，再不能上瞬息万变的战场。老实说，他曾经怨恨过，他这一生基本上就留在了战场上，此一绝，就绝了他终生所求，往后，也没什么念想。 

那天他浑身是血，意识全无地被推进手术室抢救，昏迷前唯一的印象就只剩下立马跑到他身边的金博洋，他的小副队。隐约看到对方好像哭了，何卿当时心一紧，想跟金博洋说的话居然是——你看看，以前你这样不顾一切的时候，我也这么难受的咧。 

更何况，当年的你让我眼睁睁地看见你往深渊一跃而下，就这么奔向羽生，你知不知道我那时候有多绝望，小兔崽子，命就是这么开玩笑的吗。 

残忍，真过分。你两以后要是不好好过日子，怎么对得起我这颗玻璃心。何卿昏迷前意识乱七八糟，眼前一黑，差点就去了。 

好不容易醒来后被林钰附体的金博洋唠叨了一个星期，何卿还笑着逗他，你那时跟羽生被发现后救回来的那一阵子，你知不知道我被吓得半死，咱们全队唠叨你们两个星期，现在你报复我呢？ 

金博洋听完正在笨拙地手动削着苹果皮，这习惯拿枪的人果皮削的丑不拉几，被何卿一阵嫌弃。削完后金博洋翻翻眼皮，也没给何卿吃，随手自己吃掉，又重新削了个有点进步的苹果给了旁边陪他来看望的羽生结弦。何卿坐在病床上傻了眼，囔囔着你带着家属，名义上来看我，实际上就是在虐我啊？行，这我也不计较，可不给我吃就太过分了吧？ 

你嫌弃我，那我能怎么办？金博洋一脸无辜地嚼着苹果一本正经地开着玩笑，转头看了一眼啃着苹果的羽生结弦后不自觉地道，再说，有的人嫌弃，总有人喜欢。 

何卿忍着身上突然发作的痛，指着病房门口，向金博洋示意道，再这样你两就给我出去！我不想再见到你两了！——诶等等，你两把你们特意带过来的鱼汤给我留下，那好喝！别走啊！ 

除此之外，自然还有些事让何卿心情复杂。 

比如某年冬天，两对人凑一起大伙聚个会吃个火锅，一桌人吃的跟婆家人跟娘家人会晤似的，正经又不正经。林钰那天喝酒喝的跟烂泥一样，醉的不像话，活像嫁女儿般大闹哭着喊着让羽生待天天好一点，在金杨宇野等人同情的目光中被韩聪强行丢出了外头，最后也把同样喝醉了的老丈人心态闹了一阵的何卿丢了出去，两个人冻的直流鼻涕，神志不清，在宴会结束散席之后，一起目送羽生结弦在大雪纷飞中裹着大号羽绒服把金博洋搂在怀里就这么离开的那两个人的身影，何卿转头看着相互嫌弃发酒疯彼此隔了十米远的队友，心凉的透透的，从此再也不敢当面喝醉酒。 

哎，惨。 

何卿最欣慰的事，就是他的小副队金博洋这些年一直都很幸运，没太大伤，也没太大的痛，那些最甜与最苦的日子是跟他最爱的人一起度过的。有的时候何卿会想，也许是这两个人都曾经把自己的命想的太苦太苦，才能如此苦尽甘来。 

曾经的他们半点都不敢许诺，若非向死而生，或许就此错过，所幸没有。 

这是什么绝美爱情啊。不知从哪学来新词汇的何卿忍不住感叹。 

何卿后来在军校教了一年多，记忆最深的是那两个长的跟白杨一样的小学员。青涩的，单纯，简单，像暖阳像春草，满是年少青春的模样。他总觉得他们有点像以前还在军校的金博洋跟羽生结弦，彼此欣赏，互相在意，不经意地喜欢，朦胧懵懂的，像白月光，干净纯粹，放在心尖尖上，赤诚而念，一放就是好几年。 

呸喔。何卿想到这抖了自己一身鸡皮疙瘩，质疑自己是不是待在金博洋跟羽生结弦身边太久了，看啥都拿他俩做感情典范范本，还嫌自己以前看的见的不够多是吧。 

说起这个何卿就觉得往事不堪回首。

 

今天的太阳跟年年军训一样烈，晒到裸露的古铜色皮肤上就跟点了火烧着烫灼着疼。何卿早上惯例巡逻完，就躲在跑场最边上最粗壮的那棵榕树树荫下乘凉，盯着那群一年比一年皮的新兵崽子。不自觉地摸出一块硬币在手里把玩，何卿靠在树上，出神地想着事情。 

一年又一年，一岁又一岁，这岁月无情，万分不饶人。他当年入军校时这周围的样子，跟现在一比，简直天壤之别。 

老咯老咯。何卿抬手摸着自己脸上不怎么明显皱纹，眼盯着往他这边跑过来的一休息的小学员，眼熟，经常跑过来跟他聊八卦的。 

八卦什么？八卦经常回母校作指导的那些部队上的人，尤其八卦金博洋跟羽生结弦。 

我说你老问他们这些事干啥，整天想什么呢。何卿撇撇嘴，挥挥手想随便打发掉小学员小宋。小宋不好意思地跟何卿一同站着解释说，上回军事比赛，我觉得金教官示范的那组枪支组装速度很快很稳，就想多请教一下。但有人告诉我那是羽生教官教金教官的，金教官一向体术比较出彩，可羽生教官的枪支组装项目是学校出了名的，当年成绩都已经打破了记录，所以我就……很好奇……他俩什么关系。 

哇塞。何卿一听满脸震惊，这两人都这么明显了，合着全军校的人都这么好奇是吧。 

何卿这么想着，随意跟年纪轻轻的小宋胡说八道解释了一番，喏，你知不知道那二连那两个，对，就你们这届最优秀的那两个小孩，总是互相激励惺惺相惜争着当三好学生的那两个，你说的金教官跟羽生教官，年轻时还在军校的那阵子也像他们一样，贼像了。 

不明所以但觉厉的小宋懵懵然地点点头，喔……喔！有点明白了。但他随后又好奇道，那年轻时的金教官与羽生教官，是、是怎样的啊？ 

何卿听罢“哼”了一声，随口道，一个小疯子，一个小傻子。 

噗。小宋捂住嘴笑了一声，偷瞄着没什么表情的何卿，笑着想，金教官与羽生教官到底是怎样的人呢？军校到处都有他们的故事，什么都有，各有说法，未听过像何卿这么直接用小疯子与小傻子形容的。他真的很好奇，但也不好意思再跟何卿多八卦。 

虽然他还年轻，前几年才刚满十七岁，但他能明白些什么。小宋亲眼见到金博洋与羽生结弦的那一天，他想他可能永远都无法忘记那种感觉。风沙与风雨早已经将他们磨砺一番，身上只留着刀一般的凛冽，却在他们相望的某些时刻恍惚还流淌着属于时光的温柔。 

是自年少至如今的矢志不渝。 

当年他俩啊，哼。何卿想起以前的事情，禁不住拉着回过神的小宋吐槽，我们队以前每次去训练场练枪拉其他队交流训练，只要你们羽生教官在的二队在场，你们金教官就没缺席过。以此类推，金教官在的时候，羽生教官就一定也在，哪怕任务再重，也得抽个时间来见个面。那个时候吧大家都还有点青涩又容易害羞，大多数都在工作中谈的话谈的感情。我呢，就比较惨，每次都夹在两对人中间——一对就他俩，一对就我队长跟他媳妇儿。像我，每次都一个人，真的，这些事真的太过分了。 

何卿说着说着就佯装抹泪，真的不堪回首你晓得吧。小宋同情地拍了拍自家何教官的肩膀，表演了个什么叫身同感受。 

有些事情实在是闻者伤心，见者流泪。 

闹心又扎心。何卿又说了些他们曾经的事，什么羽生结弦送给金博洋的十九岁生日礼物是一把特低调奢华的黑金军刀啊金博洋一直随身携带啊，什么金博洋出完任务后都会将所见所闻记录下来跟羽生结弦花前月下分享趣事啊，什么饭后小情侣腻腻歪歪地晚上在操场那边散步啊，什么还特么纯情地互相写过信互诉衷肠啊巴拉巴拉巴巴拉……他最后转头跟小宋痛心疾首道，你就不瞅着他们有点叛逆吗？ 

小宋犹豫了一会，老实道，不啊，还挺登对。 

我……何卿惊的把手里的硬币甩了出去，忙转头捡回来。 

现在的人可能就很喜欢看别人谈恋爱吧。他一个孤寡老人实在跟不上时代了。 

何卿继续坐在树荫下，跟跑去集合训练的小宋打了招呼告辞。放在口袋里平时不怎么用的手机震动了一阵，他拿出来一看，是林钰平时有事没事跟他扯犊子的短信，跟他说了些近期四队里的情况，就像这么些年，他还在队里那样，从未离开。 

他忽的眼眶一热，仰头望着晴空白云，试图消去一点温热。 

他活过来的那天清晨，金博洋给他剥了个薄荷糖。 

两个人静默了许久，又不着边地聊了许多。最后何卿说他大概得退役了，以后可能没办法跟他们一起了。 

金博洋没说话，只是缓缓地点了点头，最后抬头轻声说了句，没事，醒来就好。 

感谢他还撑过死亡，感谢他还没沉睡过去，感谢他没有像他以前所说的那样，没有一个人不管不顾，往前冲就算了，死了也无所谓，而是选择退役，好好地活着。 

你觉得这种日子苦吗？何卿突然问了这么一句，有些感慨，曾经有人跟我说，谁想过苦日子呢。 

随时会失去，随时会离开的日子，苦吧。 

人都还在，那有什么苦的。金博洋听完勉力笑道，没有人不苦的，世界上的苦这么多，各种各样，只是看我们怎么过吧。 

何卿咬着口腔里的糖，若有思索，确实……比如你现在给我这糖，我就一点都不觉得苦了。他忽的笑开，见金博洋有些低落，随后转移话题玩笑道，啊什么，这不是你给羽生备的吗，怎么给我了？ 

金博洋看了何卿好一会，才忍着泛红的眼眶笑道，给家人的，都一样。 

何卿那时听完后往后一趟，捂着眼睛半天没说过话。 

 

那场末日中隶属苍穹队的战士死的死，伤的伤，不断地在更新换代，不断地替补又被覆盖。宇野昌磨当了二队的副队，金杨遇到了意中人，林钰跟本田真凛一块到了医疗队学习了两年，韩聪终于跟隋文静表白心迹，而金博洋也跟羽生结弦早定了结婚的打算。只有何卿被迫退役，可一切都不会为他停止。每个人都要前进不能回眸，像直往而去的箭，一生就只能向前。何卿从没后悔过他所做的所有选择，像金博洋曾跟他说过的，人会遗憾他没做过的事情，但人不能后悔他做过的事。 

因遗憾而完整，生命才算有血有肉。而在那一场战斗里，他们没能做到而因此遗憾终生的事情太多了，所以才更能记住，所以才更会珍惜。 

失去以后，人才会懂得什么。可惜就是等到失去以后，人才能更懂得什么。 

过去的人与事就只能过去，要用尽全力记住那些曾经鲜活的脸庞。何卿握紧了手里的硬币。 

有的人懂得了生命的意义，有的人明白了什么是患难真情，有的人因家人因朋友而活下去，有的人也许会憎恨世道不公，而有的人却会因爱而活下去。 

何卿之前一直以为自己孑然一身，生死无妨。但他的队友却一直让他以家人的名义而活下去——就如在外的飞鸟，终有一天也会归巢。 

因爱而生的束缚，是心之归处。 

是世上最美好的羁绊。 

以后的事情也说不准呀。何卿看着晴朗的天空，蓦地改变了自己单身一个人孤独终老的想法。他想找一个好姑娘，想有个乖娃娃，想好好地过日子，最重要的是，他再看到金博洋跟羽生结弦的时候，他可以秀回去。 

就如细水长流，直到白发苍苍。 

 

我这是羡慕嫉妒啊。何卿替自己感叹一句，摇头不已，难道天天跟羽生这对是在推进我校恋爱结婚上升率吗，我这不是在打脸我自己吗。 

莫名其妙的何卿用力地揉着自己的脸，低头打着字回应要拉自己去韩聪家吃饭的林钰，顺道问了句天天跟羽生他们都在吗？ 

林钰很快就回复道，在呢在呢，一家人就得完完整整的嘛，四队二队的人全都在，队长顺便还叫了一队跟三队的人一块吃——他不许我俩喝酒=_=。 

末尾还用了个跟他家外甥女学来的颜表情，何卿被逗笑，又想到了其他有趣的事情，笑出了眼泪——这么多年他这容易笑出眼泪的毛病还是没改。 

林钰要是见了会不会又问他怎么笑的跟哭似的的呢，何卿抹去眼泪想。当年他明明是真的很开心。当然，现在也是。 

 

他起身离开了树荫准备去赴宴，路过二连训练的地方，看见那两个少年在烈日下站军姿时停了脚步，怔怔地看着两个如白杨般挺拔直立的身影，想起了多年以前，在他旁边的金博洋趁人不注意，小心翼翼地瞄隔壁的羽生结弦的样子。 

那时的阳光特别灿烂，晃花了少年的眼。 

何卿想，天天后来知不知道呢，其实那个时候，羽生结弦也偷偷看了他一眼。只是他们一直没发现，无意地错过了，只有他看见了。 

这互相的心意，所幸还是契合如一。 

其实何卿本来还想跟小宋说这么一句话：那些惶恐又怕无疾而终、期许又义无反顾的心思，世上的情感大抵如此相似。 

可羽生结弦与金博洋是不一样的，就算我总觉得有的人像他们，但他们总是独一无二的……是很好，很好的。 

世界上再没有这么两个人，如此地爱着对方，在乎彼此。曾执迷不悟如飞蛾扑火，曾义无反顾到超越生死，曾穿过烈日风沙冰霜海洋，只往路的尽头一个你，就这么向前奔去。 

相似的悲苦如此多，唯一的欢喜只是你。 

千帆过后，所爱山川旧林尽如你，因而，我才能更爱这样的世界。 

 

这从小吃到现在的狗粮也是没谁了。何卿伤春悲秋了一阵，给自己翻了个白眼，捂着心脏离开了训练场。他忽而想起金博洋跟羽生结弦被救起来后一起醒来的那个清晨，他们一睁眼，就往身旁找着彼此，当时晨曦而至。 

从此黎明之时，你是我所见第一眼。望着对方未变的眉眼，羽生结弦给了金博洋一个吻，然后他们再次依偎而眠。 

从今往后，细水长流，你都是我此生归宿。 

我是因你而生的光。 

 

——END——


End file.
